Vultos
by Nikari Potter
Summary: Às vezes, somos impelidos a agir sem avaliar as razões e conseqüências dos nossos atos. E nisto percebemos a diferença tênue entre viver a realidade ou uma ilusão. Estes e outros dilemas assolavam os pais de Hermione, em suas novas e estranhas vidas.
1. Sonhos

Acordei com o sol castigando meus olhos. Há muito tempo não sentia meu corpo tão pesado. Quer dizer, desde que aquela pessoa se foi... Mas quem? Tentei me lembrar e somente via um vulto passando pela porta, o que me deu um aperto forte no coração.

- Querida, você está bem?

Ele me olhava tão preocupado e demorei a pensar no porquê. Então, percebi o quanto estava pressionando meu peito com as duas mãos abertas, como se sentisse uma dor imensa. E de alguma maneira, aquilo era verdade, apesar de ilógico.

- Estou. Acho que foi só o susto de ter deixado a janela aberta e acordado com tanta claridade.

- OK – ele estranhou, mas não insistiu no assunto. – Agora vamos dar um jeito nas nossas malas, senão nem sairemos daqui amanhã!

Estava tão confusa que mal entendia a animação de meu marido. Não me lembrava de ver um sorriso tão sincero no rosto dele havia anos.

- Amanhã?

- A mudança! Como você consegue esquecer? Estamos contando os dias para isso acontecer e de repente você nem se lembra mais?

- A viagem! Meu Deus, que cabeça a minha! Já devo ter arrumado algumas coisas, senão amanhã não conseguiremos ter nada pronto para...

- Você sabe que precisa arrumar somente suas roupas.

- É uma loucura deixar essa mobília toda aqui, meu bem!

- Não é. Quando planejei essa guinada na nossa vida, queria de verdade recomeçá-la. Levar muitos objetos dessa casa seria um atraso.

- OK, não discutirei mais. Mas algumas coisas precisam ir comigo. Coisas pequenas, você nem vai notá-las – acrescentei, ao vê-lo rolar os olhos em desagrado.

- Faça como quiser. Mas todas as malas precisam caber no carro. Ou fora dele. O importante é não nos demorarmos.

Ele se levantou e foi para o banheiro. Eu sabia bem o que aquilo significava: iria se arrumar enquanto eu prepararia o café. Depois de tantos anos casados, adquirimos manias incorrigíveis.

Ao chegar na cozinha e ver o calendário, era como saber que os meses passaram rápido demais. Os anos nem foram sentidos direito, e só o espelho soube me alertar disso com uma exatidão cruel. Pensando em meu marido e em todo aquele tempo juntos, lamentei porque nem sequer tivemos um filho. Tivemos esperanças apesar dos dois abortos espontâneos, e nada aconteceu. Compramos esta casa com a certeza de praticamente povoá-la. O máximo que conseguimos foi entupi-la de conforto, procurando recompensar o fato de podermos apenas nos apoiar no fato de nos amarmos. Não é pouco. Mas nem esse amor foi o bastante para progredir, para gerar um fruto tão eterno...

- Mônica!

O grito me despertou para uma catástrofe. Esqueci-me completamente dos waffles, que queimaram tanto quanto algum neurônio meu. Além disso, minha mão também estava queimando e não percebi isso tão rápido como deveria. Quando tentei fazer algo, Wendell já tinha me tirado da cozinha e estava procurando alguma coisa.

- Deve ter algum pano por aqui! Não é possível!

- Não precisa, querido. Por favor, vamos para o hospital logo!

Era impressionante como minhas reflexões se esvaíram com a dor. Primeiro, parecia anestesiada, como se aquela bolha de sangue nem estivesse ali. Depois, mal conseguia raciocinar, pois alguém estava me rasgando e eu não sabia como fazer aquilo parar.

No hospital, após ser atendida e nos acalmarem – Wendell resolveu se fingir de forte, mas estava preocupado demais e sua pressão subiu além do esperado –, tentei relaxar e proibir minha mente de fazer especulações do quanto eu era infeliz. Eu não sou infeliz, nem era! Imagine se ele soubesse de novo que fico remoendo esse assunto, uma vez que combinamos não nos atormentar por conta disso?

- Não se preocupe, amor. Partiremos outro dia, a mudança pode esperar. Já falei com a imobiliária.

Ainda bem que ele não é muito hábil em descobrir o que estou pensando. Não quando estou estranha desse jeito!

- Desculpe por estragar tudo! Fiquei tão distraída e nem sei o motivo.

- Você acordou assim. Aliás, nos últimos dias acorda esquisita, tem pesadelos de noite, mas geralmente melhora ao se levantar. O que aconteceu de diferente hoje? Que sonhos ruins são esses?

- Não me lembro dos sonhos, mas tenho uma sensação ruim toda vez que acordo. Uma sensação de perda.

Wendell desviou o olhar. Afastou-se de mim, e resolveu não me encarar.

- Ainda podemos adotar, se você concordar.

- Por que você sempre pensa que o problema é este?

- Pelo o que eu sei, o único problema que existe no nosso casamento é este! Você acha mesmo que eu não queria um filho? Nem por isso fico cobrando você o tempo todo.

- Preferia as cobranças! Você pouco se importa em perceber o quanto a nossa vida está sem sentido!

- Sem sentido porque tomei a iniciativa de mudá-la? Quer ficar enfiada em Londres para o resto da vida? Pois eu não quero, e achava que você tinha concordado comigo!

- Concordei. Eu quero sair daqui. Mas não vou negar, sinto como se estivesse deixando algo para trás! Saudade não sei do quê! Pode me chamar de louca se quiser. Mas tem algo errado, e disso eu tenho certeza.

Ele olhou para mim, intrigado. Senti-me segura para desabafar de vez.

- Nossos vizinhos sabem da mudança, porém ontem fiquei acenando para Nancy e ela parecia não me ver. Quando estou andando no segundo andar, tenho a nítida impressão de que nem sempre ele foi daquele jeito. Tenho calafrios só de pensar em mexer em minhas caixas antigas, as de fotos e recordações, você sabe. Diga se há sentido em tudo o que eu disse! Se isso é normal! Se não é para ter pesadelos de noite tendo um constante medo de estar na própria casa e, pior, não reconhecê-la? Moramos lá desde que casamos, e isso já tem 26 anos!

A cada palavra minha, as feições dele pioravam. Assombrado, ele continuava me olhando como se eu fosse louca e simultaneamente como se compreendesse profundamente todos os meus receios e conclusões imprecisas. Tentei perguntar a opinião dele sobre o assunto, mas ele correu até a cama e me abraçou forte. Desajeitado por ser alto demais, não notou que esbarrou o braço em minha mão esquerda ferida. Reprimi um grito, pois aquela queimadura tinha um jeito muito amigável desde a última vez que a vi, e ela latejava ainda.

- Você entende agora o porquê de irmos embora? Seremos mais felizes sem essas impressões, sem os fantasmas das nossas frustrações rondando como urubus.

Impressionante como me dá vontade rir até hoje da falta de habilidade dele com palavras e comparações! Ele deve ver novela mexicana enquanto estou fora de casa, não é possível.

- Eu te amo, e preciso muito viver mais feliz com você. Longe daqui. Acredite que nós temos uma chance de melhorar nosso casamento, de sermos pais, de mudarmos nossa vida mesmo não sendo dois adolescentes. Francamente, Mônica, eu fiz essa escolha e não quero me arrepender dela justo agora.

Naquele momento, me ocorreu um entendimento. Se ele fez uma escolha, havia outra alternativa além de tentar salvar nosso casamento...

- Por favor, você aceita seguir mais um impulso meu?

Desvencilhei-me dele e me surpreendi ao deparar-me com a vermelhidão de seus olhos.

- O que você quer fazer?

- Esperar você ter alta e ir embora daqui, sem nos despedirmos de ninguém, sem sequer passarmos em casa. Tenho as passagens aqui, não há necessidade de mudar mais nada.

- Eu preciso pensar um pouco. O médico não me deixou sair daqui esta noite, e você está incluído nisto por causa do mal estar. Portanto – acrescentei, antes que ele tentasse retrucar que a doente era eu –, temos tempo.

- Se você precisa pensar...

- Significa que estar sozinha é fundamental. E de modo algum desisti da viagem, ou de você. Somente tenha paciência.

Ele esboçou um sorriso e saiu do quarto. A enfermeira veio em seguida dar uma olhada no curativo. Quando ela foi embora, pus-me a pensar na proposta. Já abandonaríamos tudo, não importava se fosse levando todo o passado junto ou estando somente com a roupa do corpo e alguns documentos, certo? Mônica, a que se tornou mais tarde a "certinha" da família, submetendo-se a idéias repentinas do marido. Eu devo ter mudado demais. Rebelde na adolescência, acabei me acalmando depois da faculdade, e foi mais calma que Wendell se aproximou de mim. Ou melhor, teve coragem, porque confessou ser apaixonado desde a época em que eu pulava o muro de casa às 10 da noite para voltar às 6 da manhã. Admito, ele teve coragem. E eu também, porque ele sim reflete muito antes de agir. Esse lado impulsivo de querer mudar tudo é novidade para mim. Será aquela história de crise de meia-idade? Até amante ele estava pensando em arrumar... E se ela estiver na Austrália, esperando por ele?

Céus, cheguei no fundo do poço. Em questão de minutos, coloquei uma terceira pessoa nos meus pesamentos mais obscuros! Como se não bastasse a sensação incomum. Wendell também a sente, mas disfarça melhor. Depois de nossa conversa, isso ficou claro para mim.

Talvez ele tenha razão. Merecemos uma segunda chance, um novo alento. Ainda nos amamos, e o resto é conseqüência. O passado será carregado conosco, e não é necessário ter fotos à mão para provar a existência dele. E nossos sonhos podem ser uma premonição, podemos estar indo ao encontro daquilo que sentimos falta e não entendemos o que é exatamente. A vontade de sair daqui é urgente. Se a ignorarmos, sufocaremos. Pelo menos essa é a maior certeza que tenho, mesmo quando busco desculpas para adiar a viagem.

Terei de largar meu consultório. O dinheiro investido na casa nova, na mudança e despesas enquanto a clientela de Wendell fosse pequena consumiu nossas economias. Nem a venda do consultório dele rendeu o tanto quanto gostaríamos. Quanto ao meu consultório, gostaria de mantê-lo, mas o máximo que consegui foi alugá-lo para outra dentista. Conversamos muito esses dias, é impossível cada um trabalhar em um canto. Discutimos quando eu decidi não trabalhar com Wendell outra vez, preferia virar dona de casa por um tempo e dispensar a empregada do que brigar com meu marido por causa de espaço e conhecimento.

Lembro-me de nossa formatura. Quer dizer, um foi na festa do outro, pois Wendell terminou a faculdade primeiro por ser alguns anos mais velho. Ele já tinha praticamente um consultório montado com o tempo de esforço em estágios, juntando dinheiro e comprando materiais aos poucos. Mal me formei e Wendell já quis que trabalhássemos juntos.

Foi um sonho durante meses. Cada um tinha a sua sala, podíamos nos ver com mais freqüência, saíamos. O problema veio devagar, como uma onda tímida a molhar nossos pés pouco a pouco, crescendo sem notarmos. Quando demos conta do tamanho dos palpites que dirigíamos aos tratamentos um do outro, ao ponto de invadirmos a sala alheia para discutirmos os casos mais complicados que apareciam, quase não teve casamento.

Paramos e decidimos separar nossos consultórios, porque colocar nossa vida conjugal nem começada na época em risco era uma insanidade. Brigar por causa do quanto eu apertaria o aparelho de uma menina e a deixaria usando mais o fixo do que o móvel não é atitude de pessoas normais. Wendell se chateou comigo desde aquele episódio, mas foi forçado a concordar. Era o mais sensato a fazer.

Perdida nas lembranças, mal percebi o quanto dormi naquela noite, porém não tive sonho algum pela primeira vez em dias. Despertei com os olhos castanhos de Wendell me fitando demoradamente. Ele queria uma resposta, e imagino que teve insônia somente por não saber o que eu havia decidido. Ele fica inquieto com incertezas, mesmo sabendo o quanto elas são inevitáveis.

- A alta está assinada?

- Sim. E a enfermeira me ensinou a cuidar da sua queimadura, apesar de dizer que você precisará voltar a um hospital depois de um tempo.

- OK. Na Austrália existem muitos hospitais, sem dúvida. E ainda dá tempo de pegarmos o vôo reservado para hoje?

Ele parecia uma criança. De súbito, me beijou. E eu esperava sinceramente que de onde veio aquele beijo, tivesse mais exemplares. Devíamos ter pensado naquela loucura bem antes!

Fomos direto para o aeroporto. Wendell passou em casa e trouxe definitivamente todos os nossos documentos. Quando indaguei sobre se ele ficou preocupado em voltar lá, pois disse que não o faria, recebi apenas um "Você não estava em condições" em resposta. Ele adorava ter um pretexto para cuidar de tudo. É impossível entender o machismo com suas minúcias e sutilezas gritantes.

Ignorei qualquer pensamento desagradável e aproveitei o bom humor de Wendell, que ficava cada vez mais satisfeito com a proximidade das tão esperadas 9 horas da manhã.

Ao fazermos o check-in, a funcionária foi simpática como o habitual e esperado. Porém, quando explicamos que não tínhamos malas, deu-se uma pequena confusão.

- Vocês vão viajar sem malas?

- Vamos. Achamos melhor.

A mulher nos olhou desconfiada.

- Não pretendemos roubar o avião, se é isso que está pensando! – eu disse, risonha.

- De qualquer maneira, irão passar pelo detector de metais. Não roubariam nem se quisessem, senhora Granger.

- Do que você me chamou?

- Mônica, essa moça não tem amor ao emprego e resolveu fazer gracinhas durante o expediente. Não devemos satisfações para ela. E não me importa se ela finge não saber ler um simples documento, troca nossos sobrenomes... Com todo o respeito, faço votos para que seja demitida sem um olho roxo. Tenha um bom dia.

Espantada e visivelmente irritada, ela devolveu nossas passagens sem retrucar. Também não quis saber se Wendell estava apenas sendo irônico ou se aborreceu de verdade, então somente o trouxe para mais perto de mim enquanto andávamos. Ele retribuiu com um beijo, então julguei que a situação incômoda já tinha passado.

Granger. O sobrenome não é incomum, mas onde ela o leu? Peguei meus documentos na bolsa e os analisei. Em todos estava escrito "Mônica Wilkins". Quando Wendell percebeu o que eu estava fazendo, soltou um "Francamente!", e decidiu dormir o que não conseguiu na noite anterior. Eu não dei atenção para ele, voltando a imaginar no quanto desejava ser mais realizada afetiva e profissionalmente. Pensando que o avião deixava em Londres todo o sentimento de vazio e saudade que me invadiam quando eu fechava os olhos e parecia ver um vulto me mirando por um tempo, e depois virando as costas e indo embora. Até pensei ser Wendell partindo, mas cheguei a rir da insana conclusão. Ele cogitou a possibilidade, mas não a levou a sério. Não era ele. Era algo que fazia parte de mim, mas não passava de uma silhueta. E minha paz de espírito clamava que essa fosse a resposta.

A primeira impressão da nova casa era encantadora. Wendell certamente pediu alguma sugestão para minha irmã, reconheci detalhes da decoração das paredes. No mínimo, Ártemis passou por aqui antes de nós dois. Ela me ajudou da outra vez, não sei porque não pensei que ela o faria de novo.

Maravilhada com o fato de ter menos espaço – éramos apenas um casal, não precisávamos de vários quartos e salas –, passei a me ocupar com o jardim. Era gratificante cuidar dele. Nunca o tinha feito, apenas admirava ver as flores bem cuidadas. Julguei ter perdido tempo em não ter reservado um tempo para isto antes.

Por algum motivo, havia uma edícula. Wendell disparou a intenção de guardar as tralhas que acumularíamos por lá, porém rejeitei a idéia. Tinha outros planos para aquele lugar. Ocuparia-o com artigos de jardinagem e faria um pequeno escritório. Passaria boa parte do dia em casa, queria organizar as contas também. Sempre o fiz, pois trabalhava menos do que Wendell. A esperança de engravidar me fez tentar relaxar o máximo possível, e isso significava abrandar a dedicação ao ofício. Wendell me convenceu disso com o passar dos anos. A empregada limpava a casa enquanto ele não estava, pois a idéia de ter uma estranha mexendo em suas coisas era assustadora. E, para ele, o que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente. Ela deixava o almoço pronto, e quando eu encaixava pacientes de última hora, ela fazia o jantar. Eu não trabalhava nos finais de semana durante os últimos 17 anos. Porém, ao pensarmos na mudança para cá, despedi Diane. Passei uma semana sem ela e sobrevivi, então acreditei que não seria difícil lidar com isso por aqui.

Saí da edícula e comecei a admirar o interior da casa. Como a mobília estava toda lá, comprada previamente, não foi difícil nos instalarmos e ajustarmos algumas coisas. Arrastei Wendell para fazer compras, pois precisávamos de roupas – somente naquele momento, ele se detestou por não ter trazido ao menos a minha mala –, e aquilo não podia esperar.

Tanto se cansou de andar pelas lojas que implorou para ir ao supermercado. Diante daquele pedido quase desesperado, comecei a rir da aversão dele a compras, lojas e provadores. Era quase insuportável, ele nem se interessava em comprar as próprias roupas.

- Você é melhor do que eu para decidir essas coisas.

Talvez ele tenha razão, mas nunca vou entender de verdade essa repulsa. Prefiro pensar no nervoso como um reflexo dele ter de ir ao consultório e formar uma nova clientela. Alguns pacientes recomendaram os serviços dele para parentes ou conhecidos, mas nem todas as pessoas que conhecemos tinham qualquer ligação com a Austrália. Não foi fácil, porém ele tem por onde começar. Nem isso é suficiente para tranqüilizá-lo, eu sei. E compreendo, pois quando ele sair, tratarei de cuidar da minha nova vida. E disfarçarei a inveja que sinto dele por estar continuando a carreira.

Depois das compras, percebi há quanto tempo meu estômago não via comida decente. Claro, comida de avião e lanche de estrada não satisfazem ninguém acostumado à comida caseira. Parei em um restaurante simpático, porque as economias já estavam sendo muito generosas durando naquele tempo todo de gastos irremediáveis e nada modestos. Sentei-me procurando acomodar as sacolas, e percebi que minha mão queimada fazia muita falta para carregar metade delas, no mínimo. Uma mulher sentada na mesa ao lado deve ter-se compadecido daquele curativo enorme e veio me ajudar:

- Deve ser difícil carregar todas essas sacolas sozinha – disse, sorrindo amigavelmente.

- Com essa mão machucada, se torna mais pesaroso. Muito obrigada pela ajuda, depois conseguirei pegá-las melhor estando nas duas cadeiras por perto.

- O que aconteceu com sua mão?

- Queimei-a no fogão. Foi um pequeno lapso – devo ter ficado vermelha, mas foi bom não poder ter certeza.

- Todas nós estamos sujeitas a isso. Aliás, meu nome é Sienna.

Levantei-me para cumprimentá-la um pouco desajeitada, sem conseguir coordenar bem a cadeira com uma mão só.

- Mônica Wilkins. Acabei de me mudar para cá.

- Bem se vê. O pessoal daqui está acostumado a pedir antes de sentar. Não entendo, mas chega a ser mecânico!

Nossa conversa foi muito boa. Resolvemos conversar na mesma mesa, descobrimos afinidades. Ela era jornalista. Embora isso não tivesse relação alguma com minha profissão, sempre admirei muito quem conseguia escrever, tinha um dom para impressionar e influenciar as pessoas com palavras.

- Você faz o quê?

- Sou dentista. Mas agora não estou trabalhando, porque a mudança acabou com o dinheiro para investir em um consultório novo.

- Que pena! Mas como pretende juntar dinheiro para montar um por aqui? Conheço uma escola ótima que está precisando de um dentista. A que trabalha lá é um amor, mas ficou grávida e vai tirar licença.

- Sério? Agradeceria muito se me passasse o endereço dessa escola!

- Claro! Sem problemas quanto a isso.

- Você escreve artigos para jornais, revistas, ou trabalha em televisão?

Falamos tanto de trabalho depois disso que nem perguntei nada sobre a vida pessoal dela. Senti-me um pouco egoísta e um tanto fria naquele momento.

- Divagamos tanto sobre profissão e a cidade, não é?

- Você tem razão. Aliás, reparei nas sacolas de lojas masculinas. São para seu marido?

- Sim. Ele não tem a mínima paciência para escolher as próprias roupas!

- Meu marido costuma gostar de escolher roupas para ele, mas se eu não estou junto, ele pega qualquer coisa para se ver livre da loja rápido. Acaba comprando pouco, de vez em quando traz uma peça que não combina com nada. Homens!

- Muito impacientes de vez em quando.

- Em compensação, minha filha é bem calma.

- Quantos filhos vocês têm? – eu sabia que em algum momento, a conversa tomaria este rumo.

- Dois. Um é adolescente e às vezes me tira do sério, porém já teve épocas piores. E tem a menor, que é um amor de criança. Eu só espero que continue assim quando chegar nos problemáticos 16 anos, por exemplo! Aliás, meus filhos estudam na escola que indiquei a você.

- Deve ser complicado ser mãe de um adolescente. Mas depois que ele cresce e se torna uma pessoa honrada, podemos rir de como foi difícil ele chegar até lá.

- Você não tem filhos e criou uma boa idéia do que é tê-los.

- Talvez – respondi, um pouco sem graça.

- Já pensou em adoção?

- Sim. Muito. Mas tinha esperanças ainda.

- Entendo, apesar de não concordar. Filho é filho, o importante de verdade é o laço que se cria, não o sangue. Pode apostar nisto.

- Eu devia ter enfiado isto na cabeça há mais tempo.

- Você me disse em algum momento da conversa que a mudança vai servir para você reconstruir sua vida. Faça isso por completo, então. Pense na possibilidade.

- Prometo que irei refletir sobre o assunto.

Fiquei entusiasmada com o comentário. A maioria das pessoas me dizia que era frustrante não gerar um filho, não ter a herança genética. Minhas irmãs não concordavam, minha mãe também não, mas sei como elas ficavam me olhando a cada batizado e aniversário dos meus sobrinhos. Tenho dúvidas se elas julgavam minha insistência em tentar engravidar, ou se estavam frustradas por eu não conseguir.

Combinei com Sienna de continuarmos a conversar quando fosse possível por telefone. Ela prometeu me ajudar a não me perder tanto na cidade. Em troca, prometi ensiná-la algumas metodologias, pois ela estava com receio da matéria que teria de começar no mês seguinte, sobre estética dentária. Adorei poder ajudá-la com algo que domino, e planejei até os últimos detalhes de como sanar as dúvidas dela. Mas também dei algumas dicas, pois sempre havia uma parte sobre estética na revista. Sienna não estava acostumada com esse tipo de matéria, por isso os termos técnicos eram importantes.

Passei dias arrumando a edícula, transformando-a em lugar inspirador e tranqüilo para descansar ou controlar as finanças. Decidi comprar alguns livros (médicos ou não), trazer uns móveis que não se enquadravam tão bem no quarto de hóspedes. Minha amiga era uma visita freqüente, conversávamos muito sobre toda a pesquisa dela para compor a matéria central da revista. Tratamentos de beleza. Isso incluía dentes aparentemente saudáveis, porém os métodos para isso eram mais complicados do que as pessoas imaginam. E cuidar da saúde bucal ao invés de deixar os dentes chegarem em um ponto deplorável é muito melhor. Ou substituir esmaltes por conta, fazer raspagens para equiparar o tamanho dos dentes sem isso ser necessário... São muitas técnicas. Indispensáveis para alguns, apenas.

Apesar das compras feitas, tive de reduzir minhas intenções ao máximo. Não podia pedir mais dinheiro para Wendell, sabia que nossas economias estavam no fim. Não dariam para mais uma semana sem trabalho. Eu estava muito ansiosa para ajudar meu marido, poder voltar a contribuir em casa, ter domínio do orçamento por completo, e não somente por auxiliar nas contas e decisões sobre o dinheiro do Wendell.

Fui até a escola indicada por Sienna. Porém, eles queriam me testar antes de me contratar de vez como substituta da outra dentista. Era um emprego temporário, porém o colégio tinha muito respaldo na cidade. Passei uma semana trabalhando com Lyra, a dentista grávida, e ela foi notando minha experiência. Achava maravilhoso estar ali, mesmo sendo uma experiência. Nada contei para Wendell, a fim de não suportar a reação negativa dele antes de ter tudo acertado. E a matéria também mantive em segredo. Ele acharia ridículo, certamente.

Ele indagava muito sobre o que me ocupava o dia inteiro além do jardim, os vizinhos e os afazeres da casa, e eu sempre dizia que era surpresa. Ele não ficou muito satisfeito, porém se resignou a aceitar minha insistência em não revelar nada.

Em uma das noites em que ele estudava um caso complicado e resolveu ler durante a noite, fui até a edícula. Pus-me a ler "Sonho de uma noite de verão". Não faço idéia de quantas vezes o li, pois adoro o livro, adoro Shakespeare... E não hesitei em comprar o livro outra vez, já que deixei tudo em Londres.

Pensei em Sienna e seu conselho. Veio à mente a idéia de um filho. Eu sabia que se fosse menino, Wendell não me perdoaria se ele não se chamasse Edgar, por causa de Poe. Mas se fosse uma menina, não pensaria duas vezes: Hermione.

E eu tinha esperança de conseguir meu Edgar ou minha Hermione. Ou até os dois. Somente pensando nisto, o vazio diminuía devagar. Contudo, não sumia completamente. O sonho ainda era nítido como um passado próximo. Mas procurei ignorar o assunto e não falar mais com Wendell sobre isto.

Tinha medo de descobrir a importância daqueles sonhos. Ou a realidade inexplicável contida neles.


	2. Reflexões

"_- Como vamos viajar sem documentos?_

_- Cuidei disso antes de você acordar._

_- Wendell, você não precisava ter voltado para casa assim! Não ficou preocupado depois da nossa conversa? Disse que nem voltaria mais lá... Podíamos ter feito isto juntos!_

_- Você não estava em condições."_

Piada. Se ela não tinha condições de encarar aquela casa, eu muito menos. Mas ela dependia do meu apoio. Seria insano deixar minha mulher voltar para casa perturbada como estava. Eu entendia como ela se sentia, só não tinha vontade de apavorá-la ainda mais.

Entrei lá sem olhar para os lados, apenas concentrado em encontrar os documentos. E ao pegá-los, me atrapalhei com a grande quantidade de papéis e carteiras. Eles caíram todos espalhados pelo quarto, e fiquei mais nervoso do que antes. Julgava até estar velho demais para deixar o coração bater naquele ritmo descompassado (eu adoraria ter controle sobre isso, mas esqueço de que não posso).

Cansado de me comportar como uma criança assustada, fui ao meu escritório e peguei uma pasta. Subindo de volta ao segundo andar, toquei no corrimão das escadas. Um relevo na madeira me chamou a atenção. Tive vontade de acender a luz para ver o que era, mas preferi sair daquele lugar logo. Os papéis estavam em frente ao grande espelho que tínhamos no quarto. Mônica demorava a confessar, mas adorava passar um tempo se olhando nele. Geralmente, quando eu não ficava por perto, pois ainda tinha uma certa vergonha de parecer vaidosa.

O devaneio sobre Mônica foi embora tão rápido quanto chegou. Refletidos no espelho, as letras de nossos dados nos papéis estavam trocadas. Quando tentei ler os nomes escritos ao contrário, um desespero incontrolável tomou conta de mim. Nunca senti tanto medo da vida por conta de nada.

Joguei tudo dentro da pasta, agarrei-a e saí o mais rapidamente possível. Aliás, nem precisava de tanto, os vizinhos pareciam não me ver entrar nem sair dali, mesmo que eu tivesse chegado no meio da noite e derrubado vários objetos e móveis pelo caminho enquanto corria, a julgar pelo barulho enorme que acompanhava meus passos.

Quando entrei no carro, involuntariamente o liguei com uma pressa angustiante. Mas ao olhar minha casa outra vez, era como se tivesse deixado algo muito importante para trás, assim como Mônica insistia em afirmar para mim. Rodei Londres sem rumo certo, até acabar a gasolina e o medo lancinante. Então pude parar e pensar no que tinha feito nas últimas horas.

Era tão difícil pensar. Analisar o que estava acontecendo desde que descobri a solução para todos os meus problemas: ir para a Austrália. Não sei como essa idéia veio, somente reconheço sua força e coerência, considerando a urgência em sair da rotina chata em que se tornaram os meus dias.

Peguei uma foto dentro do porta-luvas. Era recente, e Mônica parecia muito mais feliz do que eu via naquelas semanas antes dela queimar a mão. Um vazio preenchia aquela foto. Estávamos juntos, felizes. E o motivo da felicidade não éramos nós. Impossível nos mostrarmos tão plenamente satisfeitos diante da situação. Mas eu não sei explicar o que faltava ali. Não queria dar trela ao que Mônica tanto dizia sobre a tal saudade sem motivo.

Mas a imagem das nossas identidades e passaportes refletidas no espelho não saía da minha cabeça. Eu não podia culpar minha esposa de ser cismada ou ser louca. Porque se ela for, eu estou em um estágio parecido ou pior. E a mulher que fez nosso check-in também. Ela por um momento confirmou o pensamento mais eloqüente e maluco que poderia passar pela minha cabeça: de alguma forma, não éramos nós mesmos! Reconheço meu corpo. Mas o que dizer dos meus pensamentos? De vez em quando, eles vinham sem lógica e me convenciam como se fosse uma segunda pessoa falando à minha mente, vencendo-a sem esforço.

- Dr. Wilkins?

Amèlie estava quase próxima ao meu nariz. Ela tem a péssima mania de falar inclinando a cabeça para frente. Acredito que ela me chamou muito antes de chegar tão perto.

- Diga, Amèlie.

- Estou chamando o senhor há muito tempo!

- Desculpe. O que queria me dizer?

Ela se afastou, visivelmente chocada. Desisto de entender porque as mulheres preferem ver uma demonstração de fraqueza do que de força. Distraí-me e isso é tudo, já estava claro o meu estado.

- Sua esposa está aqui. Como não tinha ninguém agendado agora, disse que o senhor estava livre. E mesmo assim, ela quis que eu viesse anunciá-la antes!

- É costume de Mônica. Não precisa chamá-la, eu vou sair para almoçar com ela.

- OK.

A presença de Mônica me tranqüilizou. Dentre tantas conclusões absurdas e angústias inexplicáveis, meu único alento era saber que ela ainda estava comigo. Até pensei em deixá-la, mudar de vida radicalmente. Mas só de tentar, enrolando-a quando viajei para a Suécia por causa de uma conferência, passei semanas me divertindo e atualizando, sem pensar nela. Quando as novidades foram diminuindo, encontrei várias mulheres muito interessantes, e até me envolvi com uma delas superficialmente. Ninguém dava palpite, porque incomum de verdade é um homem casado há tantos anos não fazer o que eu fiz na ocasião. Depois de tudo, o problema não foi o remorso, nem o medo do novo, comodismo. Simplesmente, ao acordar, eu virei para a moça e chamei-a de Mônica. Isso para mim bastou. Ela não ouviu, dormia a sono solto. Então, comecei a me perguntar que porcaria de liberdade era aquela, se eu ficaria preso a imagem e presença dela mesmo se estivesse longe, me divertindo e rodeado de amigos.

Voltei para casa uma semana depois, porque a consciência se deu conta disso rápido. Porém, a gente demora para se render a ela quando o assunto é orgulho. Estava tão decidido que chegava a ser uma infâmia desistir no meio do caminho.

Sem ela desconfiar de minhas antigas intenções me sinto mais seguro, pois assim tenho menos chances dela querer fazer o mesmo, baseada no argumento de que eu também tentei deixá-la. Confiante e feliz desta maneira, saí ao encontro dela.

- Eu só queria ver você um pouco, não precisava...

- Precisava sim – cortei-a, porque se ela estivesse atrapalhando, eu já teria dito. E queria surpreendê-la um pouco. – Podemos ir almoçar?

- Mas não preparei nada hoje, achei que você iria almoçar aqui – ela parecia um tanto desnorteada.

- Mudei de idéia! Você veio, e tive vontade de passar mais tempo com você. Qual o problema? E estou convidando para almoçarmos fora, não em casa. Pare de se preocupar.

- Combinei de ver Sienna – a voz saiu tão baixa quanto fosse possível. Ela mal olhava para mim.

- Agora?

- Sim.

- OK. Pode ir, nos vemos de noite.

- Não tem problema? Vim aqui para vê-lo, explicar o porquê não estaria em casa durante a tarde, para caso você ligasse para lá e não me encontrasse.

- OK – eu já não queria falar mais nada. Além do mais, eu nem ligava para casa checando se ela estava lá ou não, tanto me importava. Longe dali, ela não estaria.

Mônica olhou para Amèlie remexendo na agenda e nos observando furtivamente (mais um costume que devia irritar todo paciente na sala de espera, com toda a certeza!). Tentei voltar para a minha sala, mas antes de poder me mexer, recebi um caloroso beijo. Minha querida secretária que agüentasse aquilo bem calada se quisesse continuar trabalhando comigo. O que estou dizendo? Dificilmente a demitiria. Era de uma eficiência ímpar, apesar dos olhares curiosos. Eu gostava dela.

Sienna poderia esperar. Depois daquilo, Mônica não sairia do meu consultório de jeito nenhum.

Mulheres costumam gostar de contar essas coisas, apesar de se portarem de muito puras na frente dos homens dizendo o contrário. Portanto, creio que Mônica disse a verdade para Sienna sobre seu atraso. Já eu não dei a mínima importância para comida naquele dia. Contentei-me com um lanche e voltei a trabalhar com uma energia muito maior do que a da manhã. Previsível.

O meu dia estava ótimo, e quando voltei para casa de noite, Mônica parecia com a mesma disposição. O jantar também estava demais para um dia normal.

- Devíamos fazer essas loucuras mais vezes.

- Claro – disse, corada. – Mas não é só por isso que a mesa está tão farta.

- Não? – fingi estar desapontado, e ela deve ter entendido a intenção, pois jogou um guardanapo de pano em mim. Sorte que era só isso, a mira dela é muito boa.

- Durante esse tempo todo, passei as tardes ocupada. Não era só por causa do jardim.

- Fez algum curso de culinária?

Ela jogou uma azeitona em mim, sorrindo. Francamente, nos comportamos como crianças às vezes.

- Como se eu precisasse!

- Não precisa, mas se aperfeiçoar não é um crime.

- A questão aqui não é minha comida. Sempre pensei que gostava dela...

- Eu amo, Mônica! Estava só brincando. Agora fale a novidade, estou curioso para saber qual foi a aventura dessas tardes em casa.

- A aventura foi na escola a dois quarteirões daqui. Passei por um período de experiência, e agora fui contratada como dentista de lá! É temporário, porém até Lyra ter o bebê e desfrutar da licença maternidade, ficarei no lugar dela!

- Não sabia que você queria trabalhar de novo tão rápido.

- Mas surgiu a oportunidade, e seria tolice desperdiçá-la.

- Vai ficar fora o dia todo?

- Wendell, eu não esqueci das minhas obrigações em casa. Quando você chegar, estará tudo como se deve. Aliás, você nem sentiu minha falta, as refeições e a limpeza estão muito bem feitas.

- Isso significa que teremos uma empregada de novo – diante daquela conversa, o meu dia perfeito parecia ter acontecido há dias atrás.

- Se for necessário, teremos! Por que você se incomoda tanto com a minha profissão? Com a minha felicidade? Trabalhamos na mesma área, isso é insano!

- Agora só falta você dizer que não gosto de te ver feliz!

- E estaria mentindo? Desde que resolvemos ter um filho, eu parei de trabalhar porque você disse que eu teria de sair de qualquer maneira para cuidar do nosso filho. E depois de todas as tentativas falharem, você não me incentivou mais, preferiu enfiar na minha cabeça o quanto seria bom ter esperanças e não voltar a trabalhar como fazia antes! Enquanto isso, viajava, aumentava sua lista de pacientes e sua carreira sempre ascendeu mais do que a minha!

- Nunca impedi você de voltar a todo vapor – ela poderia se descontrolar, mas não me veria no mesmo estado. – E cansei de dizer que podíamos adotar. Você não quis.

- Fala disso como se fosse algo simples!

- E é simples. Você não tem filhos correndo pela casa e nem cresceu profissionalmente tanto quanto eu até agora porque não quis.

- Wendell! Pare de dar uma de santo, como se não tivesse culpa em nada disso! Quer saber? Você não vai estragar minha conquista!

- Nem pretendo. Mas perdi a fome.

- Pois eu não perdi!

Os lábios dela tremiam. Mas preferi subir logo, sabia que quando ela estava determinada, não choraria na minha frente.

Toda aquela comida se tornou indigesta, e para ela não foi diferente, eu tenho certeza. Ela vive me cobrando sobre filhos, e colocou o trabalho no meio. Eu não a incentivei voltar a trabalhar porque eu tenho ciúme disso. Ela se dedica demais a tudo o que faz, nesse termos a conheci. Ela se importava comigo quando podia, saía com os amigos. Se eu não podia dar atenção a ela, sempre havia uma outra opção. Tínhamos uma empregada, eu via mais ela do que Mônica em casa. Lembro bem dessa época e não gostaria de um revival.

Ciumento, machista, idiota, ela pode me chamar de qualquer coisa. Eu não me importo, é verdade mesmo. Gosto de ver minha mulher em casa. Mas quando ela começa a me acusar de ser culpado por ela não ser mãe, a situação muda radicalmente. Primeiro porque isso me afeta também. Segundo por ela saber como isso se resolveria!

Fui contra descobrir de quem era o problema. É indiferente para mim saber um detalhe que poderia transformar um de nós dois no "maior culpado da desgraça". Apenas sugeri uma adoção. Um filho precisa ter o meu jeito para ser realmente meu. Sangue importa, mas com todas as complicações, isso virou algo insignificante!

Porém, Mônica sempre teve vergonha da família. As irmãs com marido e filhos, uma parente rebelde que nem filhos queria e tinha uma penca. Uma inútil vergonha de não conseguir engravidar e segurar um filho. Grande coisa! Como se isso fosse uma derrota. Só significa que ela é diferente das demais mulheres. Nada de humilhante.

- Wendell, voltei aqui pra falar com você porque não podemos arrastar essa briga.

- Eu não briguei com você.

- Por favor, sem infantilidade. – disse, virando os olhos. – Não deixei você ir para a edícula por causa dos planos pra ela. Ela é meu pequeno escritório agora. Pode ficar contra meu trabalho, mas vou me dedicar a ele tanto quanto antes e você não pode fazer nada a respeito.

- OK. Então tenho uma novidade para você também. Trabalhe o quanto você agüentar.

- Qual é o plano desta vez? Intimidar? Falar isso hoje para amanhã jogar na minha cara que sua roupa não está tão bem passada?

- Não. Simplesmente faça o que quiser.

Ela ficou desarmada. A decepção se espalhou como um cheiro forte.

- Você está pensando em fazer algo em represália. Conheço seu jeito, Wendell.

- Está longe de ser uma represália. E se você não se importa, minha fome voltou. Vou jantar.

- Então desça e arrume sua comida. Já esfriou tudo.

- Eu ainda sei ligar um fogão, se o microondas estragar o gosto da comida, Mônica.

- Bom saber disso, assim não gasto dinheiro com uma doméstica.

- Só queria minha mulher em casa, não uma empregada. Também sei cozinhar e limpar, a inutilidade mal chega perto de mim.

- Engraçado, você lavou louça uma vez na vida. Nem me lembro porquê, mas foi uma vez, somente. Como pode ser cínico a ponto de me dizer algo assim? Não, não responda. – ela disse, ao perceber que eu ia retrucar. – O meu dia foi agitado, estou cansada e preciso dormir. Pode dormir aqui se for da sua vontade.

- E você vai dormir onde? Na casa da Sienna? – ironizei.

- Vou dormir na minha cama, ora! Só estou dizendo que sua presença ou a falta dela hoje não fará diferença para mim. Está perdoado, apenas não perturbe meu sono.

Depois daquela, eu desci as escadas e fui comer. Mônica caprichou, porque o jantar requentado estava delicioso. Ou seria a minha fome? Bem, é fato que eu adoro a comida da minha mulher. Dentre outras coisas, claro. Mas não sou tão imparcial neste ponto com ela.

Alimentado, reforcei a decisão que tomei enquanto fiquei sozinho no quarto. Ela queria trabalhar? OK. Eu sobreviveria a isto. E faria mais.

Cheguei no quarto e ela nem se mexeu na cama. Se dormia, estava morrendo de fome, porque o estômago dela me fez uma serenata nada bela. Tive vontade de acordá-la e pedir para largar a teimosia para comer direito, mas imaginei a resposta atravessada dela e resolvi ficar quieto ali.

Levantei para o café da manhã, e a mesa estava impecável como de costume. Mônica comeu pouco, mas imaginei o quanto ela atacou a cozinha enquanto preparava tudo. Só fiquei mais tranqüilo por saber que não seria chamado no meio de uma consulta para ir ao hospital ou buscá-la em algum lugar, porque a cara de quem desejava me matar com uma broca atravessada na garganta continuava ali, ameaçadora.

Conversou o estritamente necessário comigo e foi embora toda orgulhosa. Imaginei até que ela chegaria mais tarde só para me testar. Afinal, prometi não interferir em nada.

O que Mônica não ouviu de mim, Amèlie teve de agüentar. Alguém sempre paga, infelizmente ela era a pessoa mais próxima. Ela não merecia e demorei para lidar com ela como se deve. E durante o dia todo, passei a pensar na influência de Sienna em Mônica. Ela não teria todas aquelas idéias de uma hora para outra, sozinha. Mas eu já estou velho demais para arrumar picuinha com amigas da minha mulher. Ainda mais uma amiga tão interessante quanto aquela. Voluntariosa, mas boa. Em todos os sentidos.

Os dias foram passando sem que eu os sentisse de fato. A cada dia, Mônica emanava sua felicidade. Não saía mais da edícula, estudando com livros novos. Peguei o costume de dormir sozinho, pois não agüentava esperá-la. Desconheço o motivo dela aparecer cheia de cadernos e livros de metodologia científica. Em um dia de insônia por causa de um caso difícil que me apareceu, resolvi confirmar se o sorriso tão lindo que via era verdadeiro ou uma simples provocação.

As fortes luzes me atraíram, mas lembrei de me esconder. Por sorte, ela estava de costas para a janela. Sentada na mesa, batia os pés e olhava para algum lugar imperceptível para mim. Havia papéis tomando a mesa, todos cheios de rascunhos. Ela brincava com uma lapiseira nas mãos e tinha um lápis vermelho prendendo os cabelos cheios. Notei o quanto eles era bonitos com aqueles cachos que a deixavam semelhante a um anjo. Perguntei-me como podia ser tão bonita depois de tanto tempo e lei da gravidade. Como eu não me importava com isso, ou não me dispunha a enxergar como se fosse um defeito gravíssimo.

Se ela tinha coragem de me desafiar daquela maneira, teria força para suportar minha decisão desde a briga. Eu precisava confiar na determinação dela.

Ela se virou bruscamente. Eu tentei me esconder outra vez, pois fiquei de frente para a janela admirando-a e nem percebi. Porém, ela fingiu não me ver, ou empolgou-se o suficiente para não notar um certo figurão diferente atrás do vidro.

Escrevia furiosamente, até tirar o famoso lápis vermelho dos cabelos e procurar os papéis que ela usaria para complementar a idéia. Sublinharia em vermelho os argumentos aproveitáveis ou desenhos, e jogaria outros no lixo, se pudesse. Aproximava-se do papel até sumir entre aquele monte de cabelos castanhos indo para a frente. Os óculos dela suportavam os movimentos, mas desisti de entender a coragem dele. Ela gostava de escrever de vez em quando, porém aquele hábito já não era tão freqüente daquele jeito há anos. Devia ser a sombra nefasta de Sienna na mente dela.

Antes dela me ver ali e fazer um escândalo ou ironia – sabe-se lá a reação dela depois de passar dias me tratando como um ilustre conhecido sem importância –, voltei para nosso quarto. Ela demoraria a deitar, eu não pensaria na cirurgia que teria de propor para um paciente estando com sono, então procurei dormir logo.

Julgava entrar num sono profundo quando senti um beijo no rosto. Já estava envolvido o suficiente pela sonolência para não reagir, mas a certeza ninguém me tira. Podia ficar como um zumbi durante o dia todo, mas saberia que ela ainda me amava de alguma forma.

Limite. Todos têm o seu, eu cheguei no meu. E não foi de maneira sutil.

Depois da noite observando Mônica na edícula, ela começou a ser mais gentil comigo, até voltar ao normal por completo. Não falamos mais na briga, ela me contava como ia o trabalho, sobre as crianças, os casos que pegava, uma infinidade de assuntos. Até se interessou de novo em saber de certos casos peculiares que caíam em minhas mãos.

No auge da reconciliação – nada ruim e regada a algumas noites mal dormidas e bem aproveitadas –, ela me convidou para sair com os amigos de Sienna. Ela os conheceu nas noites em que foi jantar na casa da amiga. Geralmente, se eu demorava a voltar, ela já desanimou em ficar me esperando toda preocupada.

Aquele não era bem o programa que eu imaginava para uma sexta-feira tão conturbada quanto foi aquela lá no consultório, mas sair da rotina era bom. Concordei.

Meu primeiro estranhamento se deu quando ela se trocou para ir ao boliche.

- Esta roupa está boa? – perguntou, se exibindo toda para o espelho, mas olhando para mim por intermédio dele.

- Boa para uma festa, não um jogo de boliche.

- O que você entende de roupas adequadas para cada ocasião, Wendell?

- Posso não entender muito, mas eu ainda acho que lá tem um chão escorregadio demais para este salto. E esta saia.

- Você vai me perturbar por causa de tamanho de saia?!

- Se você consegue jogar com esta saia e não passar vergonha quando ela rodar o suficiente para eu te perder no meio do caminho pra casa, por mim está tudo bem, Mônica.

- Impressionante o seu machismo! Eu vou trocar o salto, porque realmente não tem cabimento. Escolhi porque acostumei a pegar sempre os mesmos para ir trabalhar. Mas da saia não abro mão. Ela não é tudo isso que você diz. E me respeite!

- É por te respeitar que digo para trocar. Mas se não quer, por que pediu minha opinião?

- Pensei que pudesse ser cortês ou sincero sem meter seu incrível senso de homem das cavernas no meio da conversa. Deixa pra lá!

Ela se arrumou demais. E sempre foi cuidadosa em relação a saias, adquiriu vergonha de tantas atitudes. Perdeu tudo. Voltou a ser aquela Mônica descontraída e vaidosa. Eu temia isso, e aconteceu. Só estava faltando a frase: "Wendell, contratei uma empregada. Foi necessário!"

Ao chegarmos no local combinado, a primeira pessoa que me chamou a atenção foi um rapaz novinho. Ele ainda tinha marcas de espinhas que não deram adeus para ele há tanto tempo assim. Cumprimentou minha mulher olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para os olhos dela. Aquilo me irritou profundamente.

O jeito dela ao sorrir para ele terminou com o resto de felicidade falsa guardada para a noite, caso fosse preciso usá-la. Sienna deve ter percebido alguma coisa, pois disse de súbito que o tal rapaz tinha idade para ser filho de alguma delas. Eu somente esperava que Mônica tivesse consciência disso.

Formamos um grupo de quatro pessoas para jogar. Eu, o rapaz abusado, o marido de Sienna e um amigo deste. As mulheres em polvorosa eram Mônica, Sienna, a namorada do amigo desta última e uma colega de trabalho delas. A tal colega, Christine, não tirava os olhos daquele rapaz que eu fiz questão de esquecer o nome. E ele pouco se importava com a moça. Eu sabia onde os olhos dele estavam. E deduzia a imaginação fértil dele. Se chegasse perto de fazer metade do que imaginava, eu o mataria. Impreterivelmente. E devagar.

As mulheres estavam perdendo o jogo, porém o pique continuava nas alturas. Nisso, elas contavam com Sienna para salvar o time, já que ela era a melhor para fazer strikes. Mônica e Christine (a tal colega de olho no rapaz desgraçado) até cogitaram de não jogar na última rodada, deixar Sienna mais vezes. Porém, impedimos. Era a chance de ganhar, apesar do jogo estar praticamente decidido.

Christine foi a primeira. Estava determinada a fazer alguma coisa para levantar a moral das amigas com pontos, mas escorregou na pista. De pronto, fomos até ela, pois a queda foi muito feia. Ela, no mínimo, torceu o tornozelo. Gritava de dor, e por isso achamos por bem dois homens levá-la para um hospital. Eu e o marido de Sienna nos encarregamos disto, enquanto o outro casal e nossas mulheres nos acompanharam de carro. Ou pelo menos, era isso que eu esperava, o que seria mais normal acontecer.

Depois de me certificar de que Christine estava bem, resolvi procurar Mônica. Se nem Sienna não sabia onde ela estava – ou fingia não saber –, então eu teria muito trabalho pela frente. E não era uma pequena tarefa, porque a possibilidade dela estar com o rapazola era um absurdo e aterrorizante para mim.

Procurei pelo hospital todo. Ninguém sabia de nada útil para me dizer. Resolvi olhar o lugar mais improvável, mas o que sobrou: o estacionamento. E dentro do carro de Christine, eu via a saia rodada amarela da minha mulher. E aquele cabelo quase branco do loiro idiota.

Batia no capô do carro com toda a força. Quase quebrei os vidros laterais dele, tamanha era a minha raiva. De repente, o pequeno covarde teve medo e tentou fugir. Eu fui atrás dele. De certinho, eu passei a marginal, porque não tinha uma parte do rosto dele que não se encontrou com meus punhos.

Se eu soubesse o quanto bater em um filho de chocadeira era gostoso, teria feito isto muito antes!

Mônica tentou apartar a briga, eu creio, e minha mão acabou escapando nela. Somente vendo-a caída, parei. O rapaz estranhou, já mole no chão esperando outra pancada, provavelmente.

- Desculpe, não era pra acertar você.

- Eu sei que não, Wendell – disse, amaciando o rosto.

Finalmente, os outros nos acharam.

- Agora esse idiota vai pensar mais antes de dar uma de engraçadinho com a mulher dos outros. Inclusive, tomem cuidado com a de vocês. Esse franguinho é pequeno, mas faz milagres quando precisa.

- Wendell, você precisa se acalmar! Mônica, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Sienna.

- Eu estava no carro dele, quando ele disse que queria falar sobre a matéria que te ajudei a fazer... E de repente ele começou a me elogiar demais e me atacou!

- Que merda de história é essa de matéria?

- Ajudei Sienna em uma matéria, foi só isso! Eu ia te contar quando saísse a matéria, nem terminamos ainda.

- Engraçado, eu sempre sou o último a saber da sua vida! E dos amantes também. Só falta você me dizer agora que vai deixar de ser dentista para ser jornalista. O moleque aí deve ter te dado traquejo suficiente pra isso e incentivo, certo?

- Pare com isso, Wendell!

- O que você estava fazendo no carro dele, então?! – gritei.

- Ele me convidou, alguém precisava dirigir o carro da Christine! Tammy e Carlos dirigiram o carro deles, Sienna foi com o nosso, e eu fui com...

- Dispenso esse bando de desculpas imbecis! Você poderia ter dirigido o nosso carro com Sienna, o que seria muito óbvio e muito decente da sua parte! Não ficar com um garoto que cheira a leite e não tem o mínimo de vergonha na cara! Quer saber? Ninguém faz isso sem ter incentivo. Você poderia ter entrado no hospital conosco, mas ficou sozinha com esse moleque leite azedo em um estacionamento, tarde da noite! Pretendia me contar isso quando, Mônica? Quando? E com que tipo de prato principal na hora do jantar?

Eu devia parecer insano, porque todos me olhavam como se eu fosse um monstro. Mônica exalava surpresa com aquela cara de vítima.

- Eu fui atacada! E você ainda fica pensando em coisas sem importância! Ao invés de me amparar, me julga e fica dando razão pra esse delinqüente, deixando ele estragar nossa noite mais ainda! Wendell, eu não vi maldade em ficar com ele aqui, mas isso não importa mais! Fui ingênua, errei e pronto! Eu só preciso que você acredite em mim! Não dei confiança pra ele a esse ponto! E se fiz, foi sem intenção! Quem estava com más intenções era ele!

- Toda essa embonecagem tinha uma pitada de ingenuidade. E eu sou um corno muito idiota, né? Francamente, Mônica! Eu acredito que você foi atacada, mas não me venha com "não vi maldade em ficar com ele aqui". Ele não é uma criança. Tem espinhas, mas barba na cara também! Deixou de ser criança há muito tempo! E você também, pra ter acessos de ingenuidade.

- Tá dizendo que te traí?!

- Estou dizendo que não fez nada pra evitar esse "ataque". Aliás, vamos dar queixa disso já!

- Não agora. Você está muito descontrolado, e tem a agressão. Isso vai me prejudicar no trabalho também.

OK. Eu estava até sendo compreensivo demais com ela diante da situação extremamente constrangedora. Até platéia juntou no lugar. Mas ela extrapolou. Minha paciência migrou para algum canto longe das minhas vistas.

- Se o seu trabalho é mais importante do que tudo, até mais do que a sua reputação, então você sabe o que fazer, não sabe?

- Do que você está falando?

- Considere-se livre pra fazer o que quiser a partir de agora. Eu vou embora. Fazer o que devia ter feito há muito tempo!

- Arrumar outra mulher? Ou pensa que não sei o quanto pensou nisso enquanto planejava essa mudança?

Aquilo me surpreendeu. Mas não me abati muito na hora.

- Pensei. E achei que era melhor ficar contigo porque te amava! E eu vi como você me ama agora. Volta pra sua vida inconseqüente e sem compromissos com qualquer pessoa, como era antes de você se casar comigo! Mas eu vou reconstruir minha vida, seja lá como for. Sem você e essa saia maldita que você colocou pra ele ver o que eu só consigo com muita preliminar!

Adrenalina é um hormônio perigoso. Nem nos meus piores sonhos eu sequer imaginei dizer aquilo para qualquer mulher, que dirá a minha!

- Agora quem não te quer sou eu! Se você não acredita em mim, nunca me apóia pra nada e ainda por cima me humilha na frente de todos, mesmo sabendo do quanto eu já estou envergonhada por ter sido praticamente violentada por um canalha, bem, você não é mais o Wendell com quem eu passei todos estes anos. Pode ir embora. E o faça rápido, antes de eu chegar em casa. Não quero mais nem ter o desprazer de olhar na sua cara, Wilkins!

Ela falava, eu apenas andava. As últimas palavras dela de ódio para mim foram ouvidas com lágrimas nos olhos, porém ninguém as viu. A noite acabou e meu casamento foi junto. E o orgulho se fortaleceu como nunca dentro de mim.

Para mim, somente havia aquela saia amarela rodada, e aquele idiota olhando por baixo dela, cheio de sangue. A Mônica que conhecia e amava não estava ali naquela cena. Não podia ser a mesma mulher. Mas no momento, era.

Mais uma mudança foi feita. Mas a casa continuou intacta desta vez.

Só deixei lá a sombra do que eu era antes daquela noite.


	3. Impressões

O olhar dele era tão doce. Eu mal podia acreditar na gentileza contida naquela voz, nos gestos. E de repente, ele estava tentando tirar minha blusa com as mãos e o resto eu nem gosto de lembrar.

Aparentemente tão distinto, tão prestativo! Como eu podia adivinhar que era tudo uma máscara?

O difícil nesta história foi a reação de Wendell. Até entendo, ele ficou tão surpreso quanto qualquer um ali. Contudo, ele preferiu me acusar! Desconfiou da minha índole! Após 26 anos casados, e mais uns bons de convivência, ele teve a coragem de achar que eu o trairia!

Ele pensou nisto antes. Eu nem sequer cogitei a possibilidade, nem quando tive oportunidade. Sempre o amei incondicionalmente. Se o achasse numa situação afim, não teria atinado que ele queria me trair. Não tão rápido, sem alguma explicação!

Fui para a delegacia. Somente tinha me recusado a ir de imediato pensando que meu marido podia ser preso. E o falatório na escola não seria pequeno. Pioraria ainda mais se ele fizesse escândalo também perto dos policiais. Contudo, Wendell já tinha passado por lá, confessou ter agredido Adrian. Contou o motivo, acabou ficando ali por algum tempo, mas pediu para não me ver. Passou a noite na cadeia. O nervoso que passei me impediu de querer vê-lo. Mas quando voltei no dia seguinte, ele não estava mais.

Voltei para casa, não tinha condições de trabalhar. A maioria das pessoas faz isto para esquecer dos problemas, mas comigo isso definitivamente não funciona. Resolvi tomar um banho. Sentia-me incrivelmente suja. E de certa forma, estava.

Tomei um dos banhos mais demorados da minha vida. Fiz uma sopa, pois nada cairia tão bem no estômago. Minha vontade real era me deitar, escurecer o quarto e não sair dali enquanto aquela dor persistisse.

Quando cheguei no segundo andar da casa para realizar minhas intenções, deparei-me com um detalhe que não tinha chamado a minha atenção de manhã. O armário de Wendell não estava trancado. Era um costume dele, fazia isto quase automaticamente. Um medo muito grande me sufocava ao ver a chave ali. Sempre ficara dentro de qualquer gaveta – ele confiava mais em um armário do que em um cofre, sabe-se lá porquê – e, naquele instante, ficava olhando para mim, provocando-me. Eu temia imensamente abrir a porta e descobrir que meu marido falava sério com as ofensas da noite passada.

Havia algumas roupas em um cantinho. Ele fez isso na nossa última briga. Já fazia tempo, mas como eu poderia esquecer? Metódico até o último fio de cabelo. Nem quando se descontrola abandona seus hábitos. Isso me deixou feliz. Não muito, mas o suficiente. Deitei na cama, me encolhi e tentei dormir. A escuridão era inútil, porque a solidão já a imitava bem demais.

Não sei ao certo quando consegui me rendi ao sono. Somente ouvi depois um recado preocupado de Sienna na secretária eletrônica. E Christine, se sentindo culpada pelo o que aconteceu. Coitada, como se ela tivesse obrigado Adrian a aprontar!

Sem me importar com ânimo, liguei para as duas. Christine precisava se livrar do remorso, era uma moça tão boa! Sienna já merecia explicações mais detalhadas, tornou-se minha melhor amiga, afinal.

Ainda tinha esperança de ver Wendell entrar em casa com aquela cara de "eu estou arrependido, mas não me peça para dizer isso duas vezes". No entanto, os dias foram passando e toda vez que a campainha tocava, eu entrava em pânico. Nada.

Tirei apenas dois dias de descanso do trabalho. Depois de uma semana enrolando Sienna, resolvi escrever de novo. Não jogaria fora a oportunidade que tanto custei a conquistar, e nem deixar de ajudar minha amiga. Mas era inevitável fitar a janela da edícula em certos momentos, lembrando-me da noite em que Wendell me observou ali, todo bobo. Tão tolo ficou que mal soube se esconder. Preferi fingir estar compenetrada demais para reparar nele ali. Antes de dormir, beijei-o de leve. Foi irresistível.

E ao encarar a edícula toda decorada, meus papéis esvoaçantes que se espalhavam pelo chão e mesas, apesar de eu sempre saber o que era e onde estavam cada um dos rascunhos escritos, tive o sério ímpeto de chorar. Escrever fugia dos meus planos, mas precisava fazê-lo. Não só por mim.

Isso me lembrou da antiga rotina e novidades trazidas por ela. Desconhecia o quanto as crianças se consultavam em dentistas de colégios. Portanto, ficou difícil administrar meu tempo. Era uma correria em casa para arrumar tudo aos picados e meu marido não notar que tinha uma ou outra pilha de roupa sem lavar em determinado dia da semana, como estava a limpeza, entre outras coisas.

Sienna me via pouco depois que passou o tempo de experiência. Assim, resolvi deixar os assuntos profissionais mais de lado quando nos encontrávamos. Ela me apresentou aos amigos da redação, nos divertíamos muito. A lástima foi conhecer Adrian, mas acidentes acontecem, infelizmente. Por coincidência ou não, Wendell não era amigo desse tipo de reunião, sempre dizia estar ocupado. Difícil julgar se foi melhor assim, que ele fosse alheio ao interesse de Adrian por mim.

Para ajudar minha amiga, coloquei mais fé em um costume que tinha e não levava a sério: escrever. Escrevia todos os meus argumentos baseada nas perguntas dos leitores e de Sienna sobre o assunto em pauta. Respondi tudo quanto foi possível, de forma que ela não precisasse me consultar com dúvidas e pudesse compor a matéria sem minha revisão. Era o último mês de prazo que ela tinha para entregar tudo.

Sem sentir, eu olhei para a janela rapidamente por diversas vezes enquanto escrevia. Esperando ele aparecer de surpresa. Esperança inocente! Ele não costumava me surpreender tanto assim. Nem quando me arrastou para o consultório foi algo inédito, já tinha feito aquilo em outras ocasiões.

Fiquei imensamente lisonjeada ao ouvir os elogios do pessoal da revista sobre os argumentos e o auxílio dado à matéria principal daquele mês. Foram dois meses trabalhando nela, pois Sienna não tinha muita experiência no assunto em questão. Ela me agradeceu tanto que corei e mal sabia como respondê-la. Pretendia contar a Wendell quando a revista saísse. Seria mais uma surpresa. Queria convencê-lo de que mudar um pouco de foco aumenta nosso conhecimento, nossas experiências de vida e profissionais. Porém, não tive tempo fazer isto como sonhei.

Cinco meses sem notícias. Wendell sumiu.

Caía aos prantos sem notar nos dois primeiros meses. Depois eu me acostumei. Mas o armário continuava destrancado.

Ocupando-me com coisas diferentes de "quando vou topar por acaso com ele na rua, ou virá uma carta, um telefonema simples que seja", lembrei-me dos sonhos estranhos sobre o vulto. Os pesadelos viraram passado. Mas a sensação de estar incompleta persistia. Tímida, porém constante. Talvez fosse a falta de um filho. Apesar disto me parecer um despropósito. É um sentimento ímpar.

Meu contrato duraria mais um mês apenas na escola. Isso martelava na minha cabeça também. Juntei dinheiro para comprar materiais, mas e o aluguel? Ou era uma coisa, ou outra. Empréstimos nunca me pareceram um bom negócio. Não era assim que eu e Wendell resolvíamos nossos problemas.

Pensei até em investir no meu "talento" para a escrita. Porém, isso não ia além de algumas crônicas pequenas, quase íntimas de tanta vergonha que eu tinha de mostrá-las a alguém. E, claro, as sobre odontologia e outros ramos da medicina. As meninas da redação ficariam muito empolgadas, pois tentaram me incitar a isto. Meus rascunhos e explicações fizeram uma certa viagem na mão de muitos. E não me lembro de ter contribuído para isto! Amigas são danadas. Deixar-me mais feliz devia ser o plano, por isso desconfiei um pouco dos elogios.

Por que me aceitariam em qualquer revista? Nem diploma de jornalista eu tinha! Também me faltava disposição para fazer outra faculdade naquele momento. De qualquer forma, procurei outros colégios, e nada encontrava. Tudo me levava a conversar com o chefe de Sienna, já que ele me conhecia e tinha uma prova do que eu conseguia fazer. Era arriscado, mas estava quase sem saída.

Quando fui ao prédio da editora, tentei argumentar sobre marcar um horário com Bennefield. A secretária lembrou-se de mim, por causa do artigo sobre estética dentária, até fiquei feliz com o fato. Assim, ela conseguiu um encontro para a semana seguinte. Imaginando como convenceria um editor chefe a contratar uma dentista para o cargo de jornalista ou colunista, distraí-me. Acordei com um sonoro tombo e sentido os efeitos de uma trombada muito forte.

- Christine! Perdão, eu estava tão distraída que mal a notei.

- Fique tranqüila, Mônica.

Ela estava chorando e certamente aquilo nada tinha a ver com sua pasta toda bagunçada no chão. Ajudei-a a recolher os papéis, prestando atenção em como ela tremia.

- Pode deixar, eu termino de pegar tudo isso e arrumar na pasta para você. Senta ali no sofá da recepção, vai ser melhor.

- Obrigada – murmurou.

Fiquei sem entender o que acontecia, mas resolvi esperar mais para especular. Ela parecia abalada demais para me contar qualquer coisa que fizesse sentido naquele instante. Percebendo minha preocupação – ou pelo menos eu preferia crer nisso –, a secretária me chamou e, num tom confidencial, disse:

- A irmã dela morreu. Deram a notícia por telefone.

- E o que ela ainda está fazendo aqui, trabalhando? Devia ter sido dispensada!

- Ela tinha uma matéria importante para concluir. Uma que fazia sozinha. Por isso, só será dispensada quando entregar.

- Isso é um absurdo!

- A vida não é justa. Os chefes, menos ainda. Nunca teve um?

- Para ser sincera, poucas vezes tive.

- Então acostume-se. Profissionalismo, às vezes, é uma tortura.

- Costumo entender isto como falta de sensibilidade.

Fui até Christine com a pasta relativamente organizada. Supus que aquele era a tal matéria. Sem pensar muito, disse:

- Longe de ser educado da minha parte, já sei o que aconteceu para você chorar desse jeito. E não concordo com Bennefield, ele deveria ter deixado você ir! De qualquer forma, eu sei o quanto é complicado desagradar um chefe. Então, me coloco a disposição pra ajudar você a terminar o que for preciso hoje para você sair daqui logo.

- Mônica, preciso revisar a matéria e passar para a edição. Não é nada demais. Faltou uma parte para reescrever, mas é pequena. Fique tranqüila, consigo fazer.

- Tremendo desse jeito? Deixe-me apenas fazer alguma coisa. Revisar, por exemplo.

- E a escola?

- É a hora do meu almoço. E eu disse que ia demorar. Depois me entendo com o diretor.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

Pensei em ver um sorriso naquele rosto tão triste. Porém, ela voltou a chorar com mais intensidade.

- O que aconteceu?

Ela não conseguia me responder. Esperei até se acalmar e ela finalmente disse:

- Você se oferece pra me ajudar, e eu destruí seu casamento...

- Christine, quantas vezes teremos de conversar sobre isto? Você não tem culpa alguma! Wendell fez uma escolha, apenas. Se não fosse naquele momento, seria em outro.

- Mas eu sei notícias dele e não contei nada!

Eu sei, era só ir ao consultório dele espionar que eu descobriria onde ele estava morando, se estava com outra mulher. Mas Wendell se acharia o máximo se eu o fizesse. Era o atestado de culpa. Cercaria-o para tomar coragem e confessar meu caso extra-conjugal. Típico pensamento masculino.

A situação se mostrava diferente, diante da possibilidade de saber da vida dele sem me comprometer. Porém, minha sensibilidade falou mais alto do que o egoísmo, e resolvi sufocar minha ansiedade.

- Esqueça Wendell agora. Seja lá o que você sabe, vai me contar depois, com calma. O importante é terminar logo esse trabalho, e você está sem condições de fazer isso sozinha. Onde é a sua sala?

Tentando esboçar um sorriso, ela me levou até o andar que eu pouco conheci com Sienna. A sala de Christine era um tanto bagunçada, mas tive a impressão de que aquele não era um hábito dela. Nem tudo estava fora do lugar por ali. Notei, com pesar, um porta-retrato quebrado no chão. A foto estava virada, e eu não precisava vê-la para deduzir quem estava ali.

De súbito, lembrei-me de minhas irmãs. Se alguma delas morresse, eu iria junto. Pelo menos me sentia assim em Londres. Quando vim para a Austrália, mal lembrava da existência de minha família. Eu queria sentir mais saudade, mas parecia difícil. Algo me bloqueava. Mas antes de poder divagar sobre o assunto mentalmente, a jornalista colocou-me de volta na realidade:

- Vou escrever o pedaço que falta, e enquanto isso você pode revisar o texto já pronto para mim?

- Você já digitou tudo?

- Sim, está aqui no computador. Repassarei o conserto nele também.

- Ótimo. Prefere escrever no papel? Que interessante!

- Consigo desenvolver mais minhas idéias com lápis e papel na mão. O computador é apenas uma máquina para registrar o que escrevo. Não me desperta inspiração alguma.

- É compreensível. Conheço pessoas com o mesmo pensamento. Eu mesma prefiro escrever à mão.

Sentei-me em frente ao computador, enquanto ela se ajeitou em uma poltrona aparentemente confortável em um canto reservado na sala. Estava distraída ao ponto de não se incomodar com os papéis esquecidos no assento.

Não entendia muito de gramática, mas nunca passei carão por conta de erros. Portanto, analisei mais o conteúdo. Havia alguns erros por pressa ou falta de atenção, sem dúvida, porém não faziam uma diferença tão grande. Já tinha acabado o arquivo quando ela me trouxe a parte a restaurar.

- Diga-me sua opinião sincera sobre isto. É um parágrafo, mas pode mudar muito um texto.

Portei-me como leitora. Estava compreensível, mas faltava argumentos mais fortes. Perdi a noção de limite e perguntei:

- Posso sugerir uma mudança?

- Claro!

- Vou escrever aqui no papel, veja se gosta.

Foi um tanto difícil, mas a pequena idéia foi insistente. O parágrafo ficou mais extenso, e me baseei no assunto lido na matéria, apenas. Ainda secando lágrimas que caíam sem muito controle, apesar de seu semblante estar mais sério, Christine parecia sincera quando me disse gostar da alteração. Pediu-me para digitar aquela parte, salvar o arquivo e esperá-la na sala.

O sentimento por ter escrito algo relativamente aceitável foi maravilhoso, apesar de tudo. Tive receio de usar aquilo para conseguir o emprego, mas minha consciência me impediria de cometer tamanho equívoco. Estava ali para ajudar a moça e não para tirar proveito de sua fraqueza.

Ela voltou com a expressão mais carregada. A vontade de demonstrar sua dor parecia ter sumido.

- Desculpe pelo descontrole. Eu fiquei muito chocada quando soube da minha irmã. Esperava a morte dela, pelos problemas de saúde que tinha desde criança. Mas a certeza sempre é mais dolorosa do que a dúvida neste caso.

- Compreendo. E não se preocupe, você precisava expressar o que sentia.

- Eu tenho esses ataques. Mas deveria ter me controlado mais por aqui. Afinal, é meu trabalho, não posso misturar as coisas. Enfim, muito obrigada pela paciência e ajuda. E agora, vou lhe retribuir, ou pelo menos espero isto.

- Não precisa...

- Escute, eu preciso falar isso a você. Estava difícil manter segredo e agora não vejo mais razão para arrumar motivos esdrúxulos para adiar essa conversa. Sienna acabou encontrando Wendell há um mês atrás por acaso, no zoológico.

- E por que ela não me contou? Vivo dizendo a ela o quanto sinto falta dele! – fiquei enfurecida, mas entendi o olhar impaciente de Christine como uma manifestação. Ela queria continuar, e minha indignação não ajudaria em nada.

- Não contou porque tinha medo de você ir procurá-lo. Ela queria saber mais sobre a nova vida dele. Tinha medo de iludi-la com alguma especulação desnecessária. Sienna viu Wendell passeando com uma criança.

À imagem da criança, acrescentei uma mulher. E isso não foi confortável.

- Ela ainda não sabe o que aquilo significa. Está pesquisando, queria contar quando tivesse as respostas. Mas ele quis conversar com ela quando a viu. E disse estar cuidando dessa criança por um tempo, pois a mãe estava viajando. Sienna quer saber o que esta mulher tem com ele, porque deixar um filho sob a responsabilidade de outra pessoa é complexo, eles precisam ser muito próximos, ter um elo. Mas nunca achei justo esconder isto de você. Imaginei que não fosse atrás dele, mas pelo menos saberia que está bem e não anda desfilando com alguma piranha por aí. Já seria alguma coisa para deixá-la mais tranqüila. Entenda, Sienna não fez por mal. Ela disse que descobriu um pouco da história e iria contar tudo logo, mas hoje estou pouco disposta a medir minhas palavras. Você fez muito por mim, mal conseguia pegar em uma lapiseira, que dirá escrever algo útil! Precisava retribuir, como não pude fazer da outra vez.

- Agradeço sua consideração. Mas Sienna precisava ter me contado. Sou adulta, Wendell é meu marido ainda e eu tenho direito de saber o que ele anda fazendo. Como amiga, ela devia ter me avisado. Descobriríamos tudo juntas, como sempre fizemos. Estou longe de precisar que alguém me poupe da minha própria vida. Isso é impossível.

- Somente não me sinto culpada porque fui contra esconder isto desde o princípio. Ajudei com o silêncio, claro, mas me arrependo. Embora esta seja minha opinião, não brigue com Sienna. Ela só quer o seu bem. Era por vê-la tão triste esses meses todos que ela teve receio de contar sobre a criança.

- Era um bebê?

- Não! Ela disse que era um garoto grande, tinha uns 6 anos, mais ou menos. Aliás, ela só me contou porque a ouvi pedindo informações sobre Wendell pelo telefone.

- Informações?

- A secretária dele seria um bom começo. Mas ela foi substituída.

- Amèlie foi demitida? Como ele pôde?!

- Não sei se foi demitida, apenas não foi ela quem atendeu o telefone. Mas ouvi o suficiente pra entender que Sienna estava procurando Wendell. Só não sabia se era com o seu aval.

- Com ela, eu me entendo depois. Mas obrigada por ter me contado. Agora cuide do que é mais urgente. Deixe meu casamento frustrado para lá, você não tem culpa dele ter ficado assim.

- Ah, o parágrafo ficou ótimo. Ninguém diz que você é só uma dentista. Tem uma maneira de escrever bem impessoal e peculiar. Nem se percebia que aquela parte não estava no texto o tempo todo.

Certamente, enrubesci. Contudo, fiquei feliz de conseguir arrancar um sorriso mais sincero de Christine antes que ela partisse.

Pensava em Wendell e no garoto. Quem seria ele? E a mãe desse menino, por que confiava tanto no meu marido, se nem pai ele era? Julguei de novo que ele realmente tinha uma amante na Austrália, por isso a pressa de mudar... E logo descartei o pensamento. Não fazia sentido, ele não poderia ser tão canalha.

Voltei a me importar com minhas irmãs. Tinha mais intimidade com Ártemis, pois éramos quase da mesma idade, compartilhávamos muitos segredos e objetivos comuns. Quando voltei da escola, cedi ao impulso de ligar para ela. Ainda lembrava-me do número de telefone de sua casa sem precisar consultar a agenda, como nos velhos tempos. Ou não tão velhos assim. Os sete meses ali pareciam sete anos de reviravoltas.

- Ártemis?

- Eu não acredito! Finalmente liberaram a senhora da lua-de-mel, é? Quantos meses mais vocês ficarão longe de nós, aproveitando as maravilhas dos motéis mais chiques do mundo?

- Eu e Wendell...

- Já arrumou outro? Você se separou do Phil?

- De quem?

- Juliet, em que mundo você está? Cismou de viajar em lua-de-mel com o Phil, somente disse para mim que não tinha data para voltar e estava muito feliz com tudo! Aliás, onde você está agora, que nem me mandou um cartão postal? Já terminaram de dar a volta ao mundo?

Ela ria, mas eu não achava graça. A cada palavra dela, aquele antigo medo incontrolável voltava com uma voracidade incrível. A menção dos nomes Phil e Juliet fazia meu coração bater forte. Queria jogar o telefone longe e sair correndo, sem destino. Somente não podia ouvir minha irmã falando aquelas coisas sem sentido.

- Juliet?

O impulso foi mais rápido do que minha sensatez. Perdi o controle. Quando me dei conta, estava indo para os fundos de casa, com o telefone brutalmente arrancado da tomada, torto e um pouco quebrado, pois julgo tê-lo atirado para algum lugar antes de sair da sala. Não me lembro ao certo, a reação foi imediata.

Enterrei o telefone no jardim. As margaridas me perdoariam depois. Naquela situação, logicamente não haveria mais ligações para mim, mas aquele pavor tornou minhas atitudes as mais primárias possíveis.

Depois de me sentir mais segura ao me livrar da voz de minha irmã, tranquei-me no quarto. Chorava como uma criança, com aquela vontade de ter alguém para me proteger de todo mal. Mas qual mal? O de ouvir minha irmã trocando meu nome e falando de um homem desconhecido como se fosse meu marido?

Pouco entendia o porquê aquilo me desnorteava tanto. Doía somente lembrar daquela breve conversa. Como precisava desabafar. Somente Wendell me compreenderia, apesar de sua mania de disfarçar seus sentimentos na maioria das vezes. Nunca falei com Sienna dos episódios estranhos sobre nossa casa em Londres, deste receio infundado. Achava loucura contando para quem sentia o mesmo, portanto seria mais insanidade ainda falar com quem não me conhecia tão bem.

Adormeci entre soluços em uma hora qualquer. Porém, ouvi a campainha tocar. Parecia um som distante, mas muito distinguível. Não ousei me mexer na cama por conta disso. Independente de quem fosse, se quisesse falar comigo, tentaria de novo em outro momento.

Ao acordar, tive a sensação de ter dormido com o toque da campainha na cabeça. Já não sabia se era um sonho ou aconteceu de fato. A única coisa real na minha frente era o relógio, gritando silenciosamente o quanto eu estava atrasada para o trabalho. Sorte que eu não tinha o costume de me atrasar, sempre fui muito pontual. Somente me ausentei por dois dias, por causa do incidente da minha separação, e voltei uma hora mais tarde por causa de Christine no dia anterior. Logo, não merecia levar uma bronca tão grande.

Arrumei-me tão bem quanto pude, tentando esconder as olheiras e a vermelhidão dos olhos. Antes de sair, vi a mesa de centro com o vidro quebrado, a falta do telefone perto do sofá. Foi difícil saber que eu fiz aquilo. Entretanto, reviver aquilo me atrapalharia muito. Comecei a planejar como ficaria mais tempo longe de casa naquele dia.

Quando fui almoçar, surpreendi-me com a figura que estava postada na cantina do colégio.

- Mônica, por favor, antes de qualquer coisa, deixe-me explicar tudo o que vinha acontecendo. Podemos almoçar juntas? Prometo não ocultar nenhum detalhe.

- Não é este o meu problema, Sienna. Não é por Wendell, mas por você ver como eu estava e ter me escondido notícias dele!

- Dê-me uma chance de explicar, amiga. Só uma.

Ela parecia muito apreensiva. Não pretendia brigar com ela, queria mesmo ouvir o que tinha a dizer. Porém, meu dia estava complicado o suficiente para eu expressar o contrário do que sentia.

Fomos almoçar, mas minha fome tinha passado. Fiquei em silêncio durante o caminho, somente aguardando. Sienna deve ter notado meu comportamento, pois mal sentamos e ela começou:

- Em primeiro lugar, vou dizer o que aconteceu desde o início. Depois, você resolverá o que pensar de mim.

Não respondi.

- Estava passeando com as crianças no zoológico. Vi Wendell com um garoto muito simpático andando por ali também. Tratei de reparar nas feições do menino, e ele não se parece nem um pouco com Wendell.

A insinuação me deixou inquieta.

- Quis me aproximar dos dois. A cara de assustado dele era até engraçada, mas ele veio até mim primeiro. O garotinho e minha filha se entenderam muito bem. Deixamos os dois se entreterem, e conversamos um pouco. Tim, meu filho, ficou muito feliz de não ter mais uma babá, então deu uma desculpa para ir embora. Wendell me contou que estava cuidando do garoto, Thomas, porque a mãe dele estava viajando. Perguntei o que ele tinha com a tal mulher, e acredito que ele ficou surpreso com a minha cara-de-pau. Respondeu não ter nada com ela, que nem a conhecia. Tentei especular mais, mas as crianças provocaram um pavão e ele não encarou isso muito bem. Linda ficou assustada e Thomas a acalmou. Ficamos tão preocupados que resolvemos prestar atenção neles. Wendell pediu para não falar sobre o assunto perto do garoto, mas repetiu que não tinha nada com a mãe dele. Obedeci, e não vi outra oportunidade para voltar ao assunto. Ainda tentei rondar o zoológico na semana seguinte, mas eles não estavam lá. Queria contar tudo para você, mas depois do que Wendell fez, aquela história de não ter nada com a mãe do Thomas não me convenceu.

- O que você fez, Sienna? – apavorei-me ao imaginar o que ela poderia ter feito.

- Nada demais. Liguei para o consultório dele, somente. Então, a Christine ouviu a conversa e tive de contar tudo para ela. Amèlie não trabalha mais com ele, pedi para Christine investigar isso, mas ela não quis. Preferia contar tudo a você antes. Não queria vê-la ansiosa, nem decepcioná-la dando uma falsa esperança ou ilusão. Ficar na inocência seria mais seguro. Pelo menos foi nisso em que pensei, Mônica.

- Descobriu quem era a tal mulher?

- Sim. Procurei o quanto pude. É a filha de Amèlie.

- Amèlie?! Agora está tudo explicado! Ele realmente tinha um motivo mais forte para vir para cá com tanta pressa...

- Mônica, eu já disse que Thomas não se parece com Wendell!

- Mas pode ser mais parecido com a mãe! Isso acontece muito também. Wendell deu uma de santo me acusando de adúltera, mas ele me traía há muito mais tempo! Como eu pude ser tão cega?

- Talvez a história não seja essa. Fiquei sabendo que Amèlie está doente, internada em um hospital, até! A filha dela está viajando há muito tempo. Não há chance deles terem se encontrado, ela foi para a Europa antes de vocês se mudarem para cá!

- Como descobriu isso?

- Tenho minhas fontes.

- E o que Wendell está fazendo cuidando desse Thomas?

- Isso eu não sei, e só queria contar a você quando soubesse! Olhe o seu estado agora. Está transtornada! Queria evitar isso a todo custo!

- Não tinha como impedir essa reação, Sienna. É a minha vida virando de cabeça para baixo outra vez!

- Calma. Tudo pode ter uma explicação em que não tenha uma piranha no meio.

Se as pessoas tinham dúvida se olhavam para nós ou para as próprias refeições, nosso descontrole tratou de definir tudo.

- Como estou perdendo o controle ultimamente! Eu não era assim. Ou melhor, até era, mas isso foi há muitos anos.

- É normal. Como você disse, sua vida mudou muito.

Tratamos de nos acalmar e, pela primeira vez, chamamos o garçom para nos atender. Acredito que o pobre rapaz perdeu a coragem ao ver o clima tenso na mesa desde a nossa chegada. Pedimos algo bem simples, pois não tínhamos muita fome.

Após algum tempo comendo em silêncio, Sienna assumiu o tom mais brando de outrora, quando me procurou:

- Você me perdoa, Mônica?

- Perdôo. Entendi sua intenção. Só que não gosto de ser poupada.

- Desculpe! Querendo me certificar de tudo, nem parei direito para pensar que isso poderia abalar sua confiança em mim.

- Não abalou. Pode ficar tranqüila. Mas agora eu preciso descobrir o que está acontecendo. Aliás, estou atrasando você, né?

- Longe disso. Passei uma boa parte da noite batendo na sua porta, vir até aqui foi mais fácil do que continuar insistindo ontem!

- Ah, então foi você quem ficou tocando a campainha a noite toda?

- Mais ou menos. Estava exagerando, toquei umas cinco vezes e desisti. Se você não atendeu na quinta chamada, era melhor deixar pra depois mesmo.

- Tenho certeza de que ouvi a campainha por mais tempo.

- Então tinha mais alguém louco para falar com você. E carteiros não costumam entregar nada na calada da noite...

A ironia dela fez uma esperança incontrolável me aturdir.

- Eu estava com sono o suficiente para imaginar coisas.

- Talvez – conhecia minha amiga a ponto de saber que ela não estava convencida. Porém, não fez mais comentários.

Pedi efusivamente para Sienna não brigar com Christine. Ela estava muito abalada, e uma hora a verdade chegaria aos meus ouvidos. Quando nos despedimos, e ela parecia muito aliviada por perceber que meu perdão era sincero.

Ao sair da escola, ocorreu-me passar pelo consultório de Wendell. Porém, no meio do caminho, desisti. Não valia a pena e o risco de encontrá-lo seria grande. Jantei fora, procurei me distrair indo ao cinema e voltei tarde para casa.

Com sono, mas longe de querer pensar em quando compraria um telefone novo ou uma mesa de centro, deitei-me na poltrona da sala e liguei a televisão. Quando estava quase dormindo ali, quis ir para meu quarto. Então me veio à mente algo que não fiz o dia todo: olhar a correspondência. Devia ter contas aos montes.

Na caixa do correio, havia um envelope. E eu conhecia muito bem aquela caligrafia. Abri intempestivamente a carta, deixando cair as chaves que estavam nela para ler o pequeno papel que as envolvia:

"Comecei o projeto antes de nos separarmos. Terminei-o agora e espero que a ajude de alguma maneira. Vá até o endereço do remetente e decida-se sobre o que vai fazer. É um presente, não precisa se sentir ofendida ou em dívida comigo. Fiz porque tive vontade e estava pensando em você, apenas."

Desejava ver ternura naquelas palavras. E eu via na minha imaginação, mas temia cair das nuvens tão fácil quanto subi.

Não consegui dormir. Resolvi dar as mãos para a minha curiosidade e fui até o endereço indicado. Não tive medo de deixar o carro na rua escura e cheia de casas ostentosas. Parecia um bairro comercial.

Abri a porta com receio de deparar-me com uma decepção. Procurei um interruptor tateando a parede. Estava longe de encontrá-lo, mas obtive a luz realmente querida.


	4. Afeto

Sabia o quanto sentir aquele olhar em mim era importante. A saudade doía, porém feriu-me ainda mais ao vê-la tão perto outra vez. Caso resolvesse sair e me evitar, não poderia condená-la. Mas a hipótese parecia mais uma das mortes que vinha acumulando desde que a deixei.

Queria falar e simultaneamente aproveitar o momento. Fitava cada detalhe de seu rosto. O breu era incapaz de ocultar sua expressão, seus olhos, suas lágrimas contidas, a mania de morder o lábio quando ficava nervosa.

Quando a vi tocando a parede, não reprimi a vontade de tê-la de novo comigo. Entrelacei a mão dela na minha, devagar, com receio dela se assustar. Mirávamos um ao outro e francamente não sei dizer por quanto tempo passamos naquela inércia tão intensa. Eu precisava me explicar e pedir perdão com palavras e não com gestos, somente. Para ela, um abraço ou um presente não seriam suficientes. E nem deviam ser. Mas o misto de sentimentos me deixou confuso, e só consegui beijar sua mão.

Ela não recuou. Então tive coragem para me aproximar com calma, mesmo que tremesse como um adolescente em seu primeiro amor – e isso estava um pouco longe de ser uma completa mentira. Enlacei suas costas e a trouxe para perto, tencionando abraçá-la. Finalmente, ela reagiu. Parecia ter saído de um transe e me levou junto.

Com a mão livre, acendeu a luz. Ao se acostumar ao clarão, a atenção dela se desviou para onde estávamos. A surpresa era evidente e muito compreensível, porque ela não esperava isso de mim.

- O que você pretende com isso, Wendell?

A força que eu admirava nela havia voltado. Eu sabia que não seria fácil contornar isso. Portanto, resolvi enfrentar e suportar qualquer coisa que viesse.

- Quando brigamos por conta do seu trabalho na escola, pensei em montar um consultório para você. Seria complicado juntar dinheiro, mas não impossível. Eu sabia que você estava trabalhando também para tentar alugar uma casa, comprar seus equipamentos. Mas eu queria fazer isso para você. Como um pedido de desculpas pela minha ignorância e egoísmo e demonstração do quanto admiro seu trabalho, independente da maneira que você o faça.

- Não serei orgulhosa. Eu preciso de um emprego. Porém, faço questão de pagar um aluguel para você. De modo algum vou viver às suas custas.

- Discordo disso. Mas se for para ajudar você, não ficarei discutindo. Preciso conversar com você sobre um assunto mais importante.

- A mãe do Thomas, por exemplo?

- Você vai saber tudo o que quiser sobre isto. Por favor, deixe-me contar. Quando eu terminar, sinta-se à vontade para tomar qualquer decisão. Sei que não tenho o direito de insistir em receber seu perdão. Mas farei isto enquanto puder e não fizer você sofrer mais ainda.

Ela se sentou no lugar da secretária. Minha ansiedade me impedia de parar quieto. Pus-me a andar pelo o que seria a sala de espera do consultório de Mônica. Esperava saber explicar de modo a ser compreendido. Ao menos, ela estava me ouvindo e olhando para mim. Conseguiria notar que nada era mentira.

Depois de uma dos piores momentos da minha vida, simplesmente andei até ficar muito cansado. Cheguei em um lugar conhecido, mas não me dei conta enquanto caminhava. A casa que aluguei para realizar um desejo de minha mulher. Eu tentava odiá-la, e até consegui por algum tempo. Porém, lembrava-me de todos os anos que passamos juntos. Dos problemas mais complicados, das incompatibilidades de gênio quando éramos mais jovens. Nem todas as pendências foram sanadas, porém os assuntos encerrados tornaram o nosso casamento mais forte.

Eu realmente acreditava que mudar para a Austrália seria um modo de renovar algo já muito agradável. Uma mudança de ares nos faria sentir novamente apaixonados, com todo o vigor de antes e com mais maturidade. Mas eu estraguei esses planos.

Ao invés de ceder ao desespero, quis fazer o certo ao menos uma vez. Antes daquele idiota prestar queixa contra mim, fui até a polícia e expus o caso. Andar e fazer o coração quase sair pela boca de tanto cansaço foi bom para me acalmar.

- Mas onde está a sua mulher?

- Certamente ela vai passar por aqui, só não sei a que horas.

- Se tudo isso que nos disse é verdade...

- Esse boçal me espancou! E vai ter que pagar, ficar preso!

Era a última voz que eu queria ouvir naquela madrugada, francamente.

- Olha só quem fala. O franguinho covarde!

- Basta! Não estou com paciência para briga de comadre. As medidas cabíveis serão aplicadas aos dois, fiquem descansados.

O delegado aceitou a queixa que fiz por Mônica, mas pedi para ele não falar nada para ela sobre isso. Contei o caso alegando que ela não queria nada com ele, acusei-o de agredi-la e assediá-la. Como não sabia até onde ele chegou, somente me resignei a achar prudente o delegado me prender por uma noite, certificando-se de que me controlaria. Quanto ao abusado, teve de esperar Mônica formalizar a acusação, mas na cadeia também. Longe de mim, claro. Ninguém ali era louco de deixá-lo perto de quem deu um bom jeito de deixá-lo com marcas significativas no rosto e em outros lugares.

Antes do carcereiro sair, fiz mais um pedido:

- Quando minha mulher chegar, não quero vê-la. Diga que fui embora, por favor.

- Vou falar com o delegado, mas acho que não tem problema. Boa noite, se você conseguir dormir.

- Obrigado.

Ele foi um tanto irônico, mas eu não me importei. Apenas não queria dar mais esse desgosto para Mônica, ver-me ali ou conversar naquele lugar horrível. Passei a madrugada pensando se estava sendo injusto. A minha falta de apoio quando ela arrumou emprego deve ter causado um impacto negativo no que ela sentia por mim, mas não ao ponto dela me trair. Esta idéia ora vinha, ora se afastava. Quando o delegado resolveu me soltar, já era de tarde. E antes de eu sair, ele disse:

- Sua esposa confirmou tudo o que o senhor me contou. Adrian será processado e o boletim de ocorrência está feito. Por falar nisto, ele não conseguiu chegar às vias de fato com sua mulher, se é isto que o preocupa. Mas a machucou o bastante para o exame de corpo de delito ser muito impiedoso no processo contra o rapaz.

Não conseguia respondê-lo.

- Quer saber? Se isso acontecesse com a minha esposa, eu estaria do lado dela agora. Aposto o que você quiser que ela não o traiu.

Apenas balancei a cabeça, indicando uma despedida, e fui embora.

Adiantaria voltar e por algum motivo tolo repetir a dose? Mônica devia estar cansada de agir sozinha, de ver meu desagrado com a nova vida que ela quis levar. Por isso, decidi voltar a ser o marido presente que eu era em Londres. Porém, excluindo a parte de sempre desejá-la em casa, fazendo tudo conforme a minha vontade até fora dela. Essa mania de controlar as coisas e pessoas à minha volta foi contida o quanto eu consegui, mas notei a ineficiência dos esforços. Era preciso mais força, mais garra para ser um homem melhor. Mas precisava fazer isto longe dela.

Fiquei na casa alugada mesmo com a pequena reforma – somente as paredes precisavam ser pintadas, pois estavam muito escuras –, e continuei a trabalhar. Algum tempo depois, espantei-me com a primeira falta de Amèlie. Liguei para ela, mas ninguém atendia. Liguei para a vizinha, pois ela me deixou somente este segundo número como referência, e ela atendeu com uma voz chorosa.

- Então você é o doutor Wilkins...

- Sim. O que aconteceu com Amèlie?

- Ela teve um derrame. Está em coma, eu já não sei mais o que fazer.

- Precisa de alguém que pague o hospital, ou qualquer tipo de ajuda? Conte comigo, por favor.

- A questão não é o dinheiro, e sim o menino.

- Menino?

- Thomas. Amèlie não contou que cuida do neto?

- Não.

- Estou cuidando dele por enquanto, mas tenho de voltar para o trabalho amanhã. Fico fora o dia todo e a mãe dele está viajando, faz pós-graduação na Europa. Ele está com a avó há alguns meses.

- Contrate uma babá. Eu cubro o custo.

- A mãe dele voltará no final da próxima semana. Se realmente puder fazer isso, eu agradeceria muito.

- É o mínimo que posso fazer. E onde Amèlie está internada?

Com o tempo, aprendi a gostar de minha secretária. Tinha cacoetes peculiares, mas era uma boa pessoa. Sempre me ajudou, inclusive quando estava desnorteado com a separação temporária (eu denominava a situação deste modo). Tentei me virar naquele dia, pois não tinha a quem pedir ajuda. Foi um caos. Atender telefone no meio de consultas, deixar a porta da minha sala entreaberta com avisos por tudo quanto é lado sobre a falta de Amèlie e a necessidade dos pacientes me avisarem sobre sua presença.

No final do dia, exausto, quis conhecer o neto dela. Seria uma gentileza e um jeito de explicar para a vizinha que não pude sequer pensar em procurar babás. Precisava de uma secretária também, e isso só poderia ser feito no dia seguinte. Desmarquei os pacientes do outro dia, agradeci por ser quinta-feira e segui para a casa da moça.

Ela me recebeu muito bem. Aparentava ser nova ainda e notei que estava abalada. Devia ser muito amiga de Amèlie.

- Eu cuidaria dele se pudesse. Mas sou enfermeira, mal consigo parar em casa. Moro aqui com minha irmã, mas ela é uma adolescente, sai mais do que pode, até. A mãe dele está com problemas para voltar e enquanto isso não acontece, prometi a ela dar um jeito de deixar o Thomas com alguém de confiança.

- Posso vê-lo?

- Claro! Vou chamá-lo, ele está no quarto de minha irmã.

- Desculpe, com a confusão toda nem perguntei seu nome...

- Virgínia – ela parecia se divertir com a pergunta, mas depois comecei a pensar melhor. Devo ter expressado meu constragimento por não saber o nome dela.

Thomas era um garoto baixo para seus 8 anos. Parecia ser forte, mas os olhos vermelhos denunciavam a preocupação com a avó. Olhou-me com uma certa curiosidade.

- Olá, Thomas. Eu sou o chefe da sua avó, dout... Quer dizer, Wendell.

- Dr. Wilkins, eu sei.

- Mas pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome, não me importo. Você já foi visitar sua avó?

- John prometeu me levar amanhã – ele ficou cabisbaixo, então entendi minha inconveniência.

- Desculpe ter perguntado isso – abaixei-me para olhar direto para ele. – Mas gosto muito de Amèlie, e ainda não tive oportunidade para vê-la. Sabe que vou procurar uma babá para você?

- Sei sim. Tia Gi me contou.

- E o que você acha da idéia?

- Vou continuar aqui, então pra mim tá bom.

- Ótimo. Thomas, Virgínia, preciso ir. O dia foi cheio, e amanhã não será diferente.

- Sem problemas, doutor. Conversamos amanhã, então.

Notei uma peça na mão de Thomas quando fui me despedir.

- Um cavalo?

- Gosto de jogar xadrez. Vovó me ensinou.

- Também gosto de xadrez. Atrapalhei seu jogo?

- Não. Estava só pegando as pecinhas, ninguém aqui sabe jogar, só vovó.

- Entendo.

Mirei aquele olhar triste. Era apenas uma criança que, segundo Virgínia, viu uma das pessoas que mais ama tendo um derrame em sua frente. Esperava encontrar um menino mudo, francamente. E no entanto, ele estava resistindo. Não alegre, mas tentando não ser mais uma preocupação. Aceitou pacatamente a babá, meu falatório inútil e desajeitado, pois nunca sei exatamente como agir nesse tipo de situação, então julguei estar fazendo pouco pelo garoto. O cansaço se curaria com uma noite de sono. E isso eu nem sei se ele teria naquele dia.

- Você quer jogar comigo?

- Mas o senhor disse que precisa ir. Não quero atrapalhar.

- Há tempos não me divirto com xadrez. Uma partida não me deixaria com sono e nem mais cansado. Quer?

- Tem certeza, dr. Wilkins?

- Sim. Será bom. E quero ver se você é tão hábil quanto parece, rapaz.

- Tia Gi, podemos?

- Claro, querido! Vão para o quarto da Danielle, ela não chegará tão cedo – disse, com um certo desgosto na voz ao falar da irmã.

Ele estava sério ao arrumar as peças no tabuleiro. Pensei em ajudar, mas acho que ele queria me provar que sabia organizá-las.

Começamos a partida em silêncio. Quando ele conseguiu pegar meu primeiro peão, e isso não demorou tanto quanto eu gostaria, disse:

- Há quanto tempo não joga xadrez?

- Nem sei. Minha esposa jogava comigo quando podíamos.

- E não joga mais por quê?

- Porque nos separamos por um tempo.

- Papai disse a mesma coisa, e nunca mais voltou com mamãe.

- E onde está seu pai?

- Morreu no ano passado.

- Sinto muito.

- É, eu também. E não adiantou nada você derrotar um peão meu, porque agora já tenho dois seus na mira.

Sorri sem graça, completamente surpreso com a carga que o menino carregava e sua capacidade de encarar tudo com naturalidade.

- Você é muito esperto, garoto.

- Vovó me diz muito isso. Mas não sei se ela tá certa.

- Por quê?

- Não consegui ajudá-la.

- Você não podia fazer nada, Thomas. Foi uma fatalidade.

- Demorei muito pra chamar a tia Gi, nem consegui ligar pra ambulância, nada.

Ele assumiu um olhar perdido. Não sabia se falava comigo ou consigo.

- Sabe, eu pedi pra mamãe me deixar aqui porque não queria me mudar. Vovó sempre foi sozinha, ficar um ano com ela não seria ruim, já que mamãe precisava viajar. Ela me prometeu voltar mais alegre, porque desde a morte de papai ela vivia triste e chorando quando achava que eu não via. Ela vem aqui me visitar em todo último domingo do mês. Fico contando os dias na folhinha.

As lágrimas estavam se formando. Em nós dois. Sempre odiei ver crianças sofrendo. E a solidão me deixou um pouco mais fraco do que o habitual para ouvir esse tipo de história e ser indiferente. Thomas, sem me encarar, detonou mais dois peões meus, como dissera antes.

- Você é implacável. E forte.

- Forte?

- É. Conheço caras que não agüentariam metade do que você vive. Que não agiriam como você. Fariam tudo de um jeito diferente, mais covarde.

- Eu só quero minha vó e minha mãe de volta.

- Eu sei. E admiro muito isso. Vai ficar contente mesmo com a babá?

- Vou tentar. Mas por que você tá chorando?

- Adultos não têm medo de mostrar o que sentem de vez em quando. Você também chorou.

- Só um pouquinho. E isso não é desculpa pra você jogar na minha frente, ainda é minha vez.

- Desculpe a falta de atenção, enxadrista!

- Por falar nisso, o que é placa... inca... aquilo que você disse?

- Implacável?

- É. Você tava me xingando?

Expliquei para ele com o máximo de seriedade que pude, pois tive uma vontade quase incontrolável de rir.

Estava ficando tarde, mas não nos demos conta. Virgínia nos interrompeu quando estávamos em um embate feroz, ele apenas com um bispo para defender o rei, e eu com uma rainha para fazê-lo.

- Rapazinho, já passam das dez!

- Tia, tá quase no fim...

- Você me disse isso há meia hora atrás também. Sinto muito, mas já passou da hora de ir para a cama. Tem escola amanhã cedo!

- Ele vai para a escola? – depois do ocorrido, achei aquilo um absurdo.

- Eu quero. Vou ver vovó de tarde e ela ficaria furiosa se eu não fosse estudar.

- Posso ir com vocês vê-la?

- É durante a tarde, não vai atrapalhar?

- Absolutamente. Para procurar uma secretária e uma babá não é preciso sair de casa. Resolverei isto rápido.

- Vovó vai gostar. Ela fala bem do senhor.

- Fala? Que bom!

- Bom mesmo, senão eu nem ia jogar com você. E nem te ensinar que com um bispo, eu ainda podia ganhar da sua rainha.

- Mas isso você não fez, porque o jogo não acabou!

- Sua tia disse que sim e também acho a hora muito adiantada para você.

- Quer ver? Jogue uma vez.

- Thomas, sem gracinhas!

- Tia, é só uma jogada, prometo!

Virgínia me olhou meio contrariada, meio sorrindo. Encarei aquilo como uma permissão para obedecer o garoto e joguei. Não havia muito o que fazer. Pelo menos, este era o meu pensamento. De repente, ao tirar a mão da rainha, notei a intenção de Thomas.

- Não fiz um xeque-mate, mas a sua rainha já era, doutor.

- OK, tenho de admitir a derrota desta vez! Nem precisamos continuar para saber quem vai ganhar esta. Mas quero revanche, esteja avisado!

- Vou adorar! Pelo menos você é melhor do que a Danielle, ela se cansa rápido.

Aquele garotinho jogava mais do que eu a Mônica juntos, sem dúvida. E quando menos esperava, estava rindo com ele da falta de paciência de Danielle. Ele aparentava estar mais feliz, e isso me deixou satisfeito. Até o meu cansaço estava devidamente esquecido.

No dia seguinte, procurei primeiro uma babá para Thomas. Chamei algumas para me encontrarem pessoalmente. Quando me dei conta, tinha esquecido justamente de procurar uma secretária. Com a placa e o anúncio que encomendei para estar no jornal naquele dia – e agredeci ter pensando nisso antes de fechar o consultório –, recebi uma boa atenção. E eu achava três ligações algo muito satisfatório, aliás.

Anotei os dados, combinei os horários com as babás e as secretárias e fui ver Amèlie. Cheguei no hospital e me deparei com uma Virgínia preocupada.

- Ainda bem que veio. Não tem ninguém em casa, apenas trouxe Thomas porque não havia jeito e ele ia visitar a avó de qualquer forma. Por favor, pode cuidar dele até a noite? Sei que estou pedindo demais, mas se recusar ele ficará sozinho em casa, acho perigoso.

- Fique tranqüila, cuidarei dele. Será até bom, porque as babás virão em casa e ele poderá decidir entre uma delas.

Casa. E eu poderia chamar o consultório em reforma de Mônica de lar? Arrumei um tipo de quartinho na sala de atendimento, deixei umas coisas na sala de espera. Era um amontoado organizado, digamos. Mas para uma criança passar uma tarde apenas, estava de bom tamanho, eu achava.

- Muito obrigada! Isso fará bem a ele, pois gostou muito do senhor.

- Onde está Amèlie?

- Vou levá-lo para lá. Só não posso ficar por ali porque tenho muito trabalho...

- Claro. Não se prenda por mim, somente quero saber o caminho. Longe de mim querer atrapalhá-la.

Notei a tristeza dela ao me fazer o pedido. Tive a leve impressão de que o problema não era somente deixá-lo sozinho, porém resignei-me. Especular sobre a vida dela era uma de minhas últimas intenções naquele instante. Porém, tentar ajudar não faria cair minha mão. Quando vi as indicações sobre a proximidade da UTI, disse:

- Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, por favor, me procure. É notável sua afeição pelo Thomas e estou disposto a ajudá-lo. Isto se estende a você, pois está sendo muito generosa mesmo com tantos afazeres.

- Faria até mais se pudesse!

- Sei que sim.

Ela pareceu mais tranqüila depois da breve conversa. De longe, vi Thomas encostado em um vidro, com uma enfermeira ao seu lado. De pronto, despedi-me de Virgínia e fui até ele. A enfermeira me perguntou se eu era parente dele, e entre mentir e dizer a verdade, era melhor ser sincero de vez e dizer minha intenção de acalmá-lo. Ela se convenceu e foi embora. Assim, tencionei dizer algo, mas ao ver o desespero na expressão do garoto, achei melhor consolá-lo. Aproximei-me devagar para não assustá-lo e coloquei uma mão em seu ombro. Ele abaixou a cabeça abruptamente. Não imaginava ter alguém o observando, creio.

- Sou eu, Thomas. Dr. Wilkins.

A resposta demorou a vir. A voz trêmula indicou o motivo.

- Eu sei. Vi seu rosto no vidro.

- Estão cuidando bem dela.

- Tomara.

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso.

- Você é doutor também, não pode ajudá-la?

- Sou dentista, não o tipo de médico que sua avó precisa, Thomas. Mas posso ajudá-la de uma maneira.

- Qual?

- Orando por ela e cuidando de você.

- Mas é a babá que vai cuidar de mim. E eu queria a minha avó de volta.

- Não só a babá cuidará de você. Sua avó vai voltar, seja lá como for.

- Vai vir com aquela história dela virar uma estrelinha? Disseram isso do meu pai, mas eu deixei de acreditar.

- Por quê?

- Porque já tem estrelas demais no céu. Não sei qual delas pode ser meu pai e estou cansado de perder para as estrelas. Se é tão bom assim ser uma, por que não viro uma logo? Aí fico mais perto de quem gosto. Tenho minha mãe também, mas sem minha avó eu não sei como ela vai ficar.

- Que pessimismo para uma criança! Escute, Amèlie ainda está aí, viva! Não se dê por vencido. E você virará uma estrelinha na hora certa. Viver longe de quem amamos é só um obstáculo da vida, podemos contorná-lo se pensamos nessas pessoas com carinho, se lembramos delas.

- Mesmo assim, eu só queria ficar com todo mundo que amo. Saudade é uma coisa muito chata. Virar estrelinha é injusto. Não conseguimos alcançar, elas ficam longe.

- Mas podemos vê-las e isso as deixa muito, muito perto. Você não precisa estar com alguém para saber o quanto a pessoa o ama, certo? É assim com as estrelas.

Meu objetivo era convencê-lo a ver o quanto o desânimo não valia a pena. Um menino não podia ter tanta desesperança dentro de si. Desajeitadamente, estendi os braços a ele. Thomas me abraçou com força, e o levei da UTI. Antes, dei uma olhada em Amèlie. Inerte como nunca sonhei em ver. Desejei francamente que ela melhorasse, pois tinha alguém muito especial esperando por ela. E certamente ela tinha consciência disto.

Levei-o para minha "nova casa". Ele não ligou para a falta de familiaridade com um lar, e demonstrou ter sono. Parecia ter dormido pouco – ou nada, até arriscaria – nas últimas noites.

- Está um pouco bagunçado, mas você pode dormir na minha cama.

- Tem cama aqui?

- Tem.

- Parece um lugar onde dentista trabalha...

- E é. Eu espero que um dia minha mulher venha trabalhar aqui, mas preciso terminar de comprar os instrumentos. Coloquei uma cama na sala ao lado, ela virou meu quarto.

- Legal. Mas eu não estou com sono.

- Claro. Essas olheiras são fruto da minha imaginação. Qual foi a última vez que dormiu a noite inteira?

A disposição dele para me responder era fraca. Sempre gostei de crianças, apesar de ter tido pouca oportunidade durante a vida para lidar com elas sem ser por motivos profissionais. Precisava me esforçar mais para convencê-lo a dormir, estava ficando preocupado.

- Não precisa dizer. E se quiser, pode ver algumas pessoas que chamei para entrevistar.

- As babás? – a idéia o desanimou ainda mais.

- Também. Mas com uma condição.

- Qual?

- Vai ficar no sofá fazendo seus deveres – ele ia começar a argumentar, mas cortei-o. – E nem tente dizer que não tem nenhum pra fazer.

- Sim, doutor Wilkins – disse, revirando os olhos, insatisfeito.

Pensei em como Mônica reagiria me vendo agir desta forma. Doeu-me notar a vontade de estar ao lado dela. Senti raiva do meu orgulho e da racionalidade. Porém, decidi que mudaria e não faria isso pela metade. Podia parece um plano estúpido, mas para mim fazia todo o sentido. Preferia imaginá-la sofrer pelo marido ridículo que me tornei ao invés de voltar todo arrependido e fazer outra bobagem em um curto espaço de tempo.

Olhar para Thomas reforçava o meu desejo de ter filhos. Mas entendia perfeitamente que ele tinha mãe, uma família. Apenas queria ajudá-lo, não tinha a mínima intenção de ficar com ele. Nem se quisesse, poderia. E enfiei isso na minha cabeça a partir daquele jogo de xadrez. Não projetaria meus anseios nele. Porém, podia dar um pouco do amor que não conseguiria aplicar naquele momento a um filho. O garoto merecia isso. Muito.

Uma das candidatas a secretária chegou. Thomas a olhou curioso inicialmente, mas depois desviou o olhar. Após uns minutos de conversa, pesquei o motivo: ela saberia obedecer ordens, mas entendê-las seria outra história.

Uma segunda apareceu ali antes da hora combinada. Até aí, sem problemas. O ponto era... ela veio para trabalhar no lugar errado. Meus costumes machistas era detestáveis, contudo eu duvido que um paciente se sentiria à vontade sendo recebido por uma criatura sem condições de disfarçar toda a extensão das pernas. Eu estava com vergonha por ela, francamente. Contudo, ainda deixei ela tentar me convencer.

Dados os argumentos da moça, prometi pensar no caso dela e recebi a primeira babá. Thomas ficou apavorado com ela, mas não me perguntem o motivo. Nem ele entendeu. E a mulher dava mesmo uma péssima impressão. Se alguém me dissesse que ela parou no lugar errado e queria extrair um dente, eu acreditaria tranquilamente. Semblante amargo. O ofício não parecia ter feito bem a ela.

Veio mais uma secretária. A última que me ligou. Era secretária de um advogado. Tinha alguns anos de experiência, nunca lidou com médicos. Mas administrar uma agenda ela sabia bem, era notável. Organizada, nem um fio de cabelo saía do lugar. Detalhe pífio, mas a visão da mulher de pouco pano e muito batom escuro me deixou um tanto perturbado procurando detalhes que valham para elogiar alguém.

Quando ela saiu, estava determinado a esperar mais três babás, mas nenhuma precisou vir.

- É hora do seu plantão, não é?

- Eu troquei de turno. É suficiente passar a tarde cuidando desse menino lindo?

- Tia Gi!

Thomas correu até ela. Abraçando o menino, ela me olhou em tom de agradecimento.

- Não sei se o salário será tão bom quanto o que você está acostumada no hospital, mas é seu, se quiser de verdade. Parece ser perfeito ter você cuidando dele, aliás.

- Eu não larguei o hospital. Terei duas rendas. E até não cobraria nada, se não fossem as contas pululando todo santo dia.

- Ela vai poder cuidar de mim, doutor?

Somente ali eu percebi como ele me chamava. Mas podia ver isto mais tarde.

- Com toda a certeza! – ele sorriu sinceramente para mim. Eu já não sabia como me portar e nem porque aquilo me acalmava tanto. – Mas antes...

- Eu tenho que dormir. Não precisa mandar de novo.

Crianças lêem pensamentos ou eu sou uma pessoa muito previsível?

- Acho muito bom. Essa carinha de sono precisa sumir daí agora! Onde ele vai dormir?

- Na minha cama, por enquanto. Vou explicar a você como vou mudar um pouco esse lugar até conseguir me mudar.

Pretendia arranjar um apartamento, mas pagar três aluguéis seria demais. No mínimo, precisava arrumar o consultório para ficar o melhor possível. Expliquei a situação toda para Virgínia. Senti que podia confiar nela. Ocultei a parte mais sentimentalista, porém queria demonstrar a minha real intenção de voltar com Mônica, o quanto acreditava nela e porque não disse tudo para ela até aquele momento.

- Você está arriscando muita coisa, Wendell. Ela pode e deve, aliás, pela sua atitude, estar tentando esquecê-lo. Seria o mais natural mesmo depois de tantos anos, acredito eu! Tem certeza de que seguirá esse plano? Não deixa de ser bonito, mas é perigoso.

- É. Mas eu preciso tentar acertar pelo menos uma vez. Desde que nos mudamos para cá, nossa vida virou de cabeça para baixo e boa parte disso é culpa minha. Não é fácil admitir, mas é verdade, não adianta ficar negando.

- Bem, é sua esposa, eu somente dei minha opinião a respeito.

- E agradeço por isto – estava quase para sair e voltar para minha casa de verdade com aquele incentivo todo dela. Contive-me.

- Quanto ao consultório, aqui não é lugar nem para você, que dirá para uma criança. Se acontece alguma emergência como a de hoje, de eu não poder cuidar dele, ficar aqui não é o ideal. Farei uma proposta a você. Amèlie está sem condições de decidir qualquer coisa, mas ela quereria o neto feliz, sem dúvida. Portanto, eu posso cuidar dele em minha casa, só não acho justo deixar você deste jeito. Estava disposto a pagar uma babá e depois que ela fosse embora, ficar com Thomas. Percebo, você não estava brincando comigo, falou sério. Poderia convidá-lo para ficar em casa se houvesse espaço para isso. Thomas dormir lá uma vez ou outra é normal, mas por dias chega a ser estranho. Não estamos acostumados a ter crianças, de noite eu vou trabalhar também. Enfim, aceitaria ficar na casa de Amèlie? Ela não ficará brava, asseguro.

- Sinto-me invadindo a privacidade dela mais ainda, Virgínia.

- Se vier bronca por aí, o que duvido, virá para cima de mim.

- É injusto.

- É mais lógico. O menino sentirá falta da casa dele, não acha?

Ela tinha razão. Contudo, isso não abrandava a minha sensação de invadir a vida de Amèlie sem permissão alguma. Já intervi na vida de seu neto e ainda me instalaria em sua casa. Absurdo e óbvio simultaneamente.

- Farei isto. Pelo bem do Thomas, somente. Por mim, ficar aqui por mais uns meses não seria um sacrifício.

- Eu sei. Você se apega rápido às pessoas, hein?

- Não normalmente, apesar de gostar de crianças.

- Quando digo que esse menino é especial, poucos me dão crédito.

- O que a fez mudar de idéia?

A pergunta a pegou de surpresa, pois ficou lívida.

- Se não pode responder, tudo bem...

- Você me contou da sua vida, foi sincero comigo. Serei assim com você, então. A mãe do Thomas virou uma pessoa bem difícil depois da morte do ex-marido. Eles nem chegaram a se separar legalmente, mas era assim que funcionava na prática. E desde o rompimento, ela passou a morar com a mãe. Linda tinha crises, estava entrando em depressão. Amèlie não conseguia socorrer a filha e o neto ao mesmo tempo, e naquela época eu tinha mais folga no trabalho. Cuidava dele quando o clima estava tenso. Linda começou a ter ciúmes de mim. Por isso, pensei duas vezes antes de deixar Thomas em casa até ela voltar. Estou cansada de ouvi-la me criticando, e sem Amèlie aqui fica pior ainda para encará-la. Ela contratou uma babá para cuidar de Thomas durante a tarde, mas a menina engravidou e já está sem condições de trabalhar. Nas últimas semanas, ele está comigo e ela nem sabe.

- A viagem tem feito bem a ela?

- Quando volta, aparenta a alegria de antes. Mas a antipatia comigo continua, ainda mais por estar longe.

- De qualquer forma, eu vou confrontá-la. Talvez se incomode por ter um estranho na casa de sua mãe e cuidando de seu filho. Eu até agora não sei exatamente como consegui me propor a fazer tudo isso, mas não posso voltar atrás.

- Pode. Mas confio que não irá.

Eu sempre acreditei em amizade sincera entre homens e mulheres. E aquela moça, jovem e determinada, seria uma amiga e tanto. Esperava um dia apresentá-la para Mônica e vê-las muito amigas, se fosse possível.

A campainha tocou. Eu tinha alguém para dispensar pessoalmente e outras duas por telefone. Depois disto, uma pequena mudança a fazer. O consultório ficaria pronto mais rápido do que eu imaginava.

Na semana seguinte, Amèlie saiu do coma e foi para a CTI. Antes de poder visitá-la, tinha de esperar a filha dela chegar. Ela ligou para Virgínia e segundo esta, disse friamente que viria e queria ver Thomas primeiro. Linda tinha consciência de que eu estava cuidando do garoto também e me encheu de perguntas. Achei natural, apesar de irritante o modo com que ela insinuava que eu tinha algum interesse escuso com minhas atitudes. Bem, minha nova amiga deve ter suportado perguntas piores.

Thomas se sentia melhor no lugar que lhe era familiar. Fiquei no quarto dos fundos, que julguei ser da antiga babá. Estava literalmente no meu posto, pelo menos o da noite. Ele voltava feliz da casa de Virgínia, então eu ficava mais tranqüilo por estar agindo corretamente.

Contratei a moça organizada para ser minha secretária, pois me sentia mais à vontade tendo alguém parecido comigo e Amèlie dando conta dos pacientes. Engraçado, somente quando perdemos as pessoas notamos como elas nos fazem falta. São quase insubstituíveis.

Quando fui visitar Amèlie durante a noite, havia uma mulher parada na porta do quarto. A expressão dura e o olhar forte rapidamente me levaram a identificá-la de pronto.

- Linda?

- Dr. Wilkins. Fiquei aqui somente para esperá-lo.

- Vim para visitar sua mãe.

- Eu sei. E pode fazer isto. Mas depois da visita, venha conversar comigo. Ou melhor, podemos conversar na casa de minha mãe, eu não quero Thomas ouvindo o que tenho a dizer para você.

- Afinal de contas, quem você pensa que eu sou? – já estava ficando ultrajado com tanta desconfiança, apesar de entender os motivos dela.

- Um homem nada idiota e bem ambicioso. Agora entre no quarto antes que mamãe ouça nossas vozes e fique preocupada.

Entrei sem responder nada a ela. De cara, uma pessoa insuportável. Pensei se não seria mais suave pagar um terceiro aluguel.

- Amèlie! Deu um susto em todos, hein?

- É a minha diversão favorita, dr. Wilkins!

- Sem formalidades, por favor. Não estamos no consultório.

- E fora dele você me mostrou que realmente é uma pessoa muito boa e íntegra. Obrigada por tudo o que está fazendo pelo meu neto.

- Não é ataque de santidade. Você sempre foi uma ótima secretária e nos entendíamos bem. Você me ajudou quando estive em um momento difícil, não custava nada retribuir. E Thomas não é uma criança rebelde nem birrenta, foi muito bem criado. Assim é fácil lidar com a situação.

- Mesmo assim, muito obrigada! Virgínia deve estar atolada com o trabalho, apesar de me dizer que está dando conta de cuidar de Thomas e trabalhar de manhã. Tente convencê-la de que não fiquei chateada com o fato de você estar pagando para ela ficar com ele. Eu sei da vida financeira perturbadora dela. Fiquei feliz de saber da outra renda. Fala com ela? Não posso contar com minha filha neste ponto.

- Virgínia me contou sobre sua filha.

- Linda não era assim. Está desconfiada de você, mas quando ela veio aqui, Thomas estava junto. Ainda quero conversar, ela não entende a dimensão real dos acontecimentos. Tenha paciência, ela vai recebê-lo melhor.

- Tudo bem. Mas ela é a mãe do menino, se ela pedir que eu não faça mais nada, não posso contrariá-la.

- Entendo perfeitamente.

- Está se sentindo melhor?

- Como se tivesse sido atropelada por um caminhão. Porém, viva! Isto é suficiente.

- Você e Virgínia são amigas, como não conseguiu convencê-la?

- Minha filha estava presente na conversa. Quis evitar discussões, então não prossegui com a argumentação quando notei a vergonha dela ao me contar do pagamento.

Beijei a testa dela e desejei melhoras. Ela me pediu para chamar sua filha no quarto, e esta me pediu para esperá-la em casa.

Quando Linda chegou, logo procurou pelo filho, chamando-o. Pedi para Thomas dormir e não esperar tanto, pois ele parecia bastante sonolento. Ver a avó melhorando deve tê-lo estimulado a descansar de verdade durante a noite. Então, ao ouvi-la, corri para a sala.

- Já o coloquei na cama, Linda.

- Ótimo. Vamos ao que interessa, dr. Wilkins. Sente-se.

Seu semblante estava mais brando. Mas isso não me acalmou nem um pouco, nem tirou minha má impressão.

- Perdoe as minhas desconfianças. Quando o senhor for pai, me entenderá. Eu não tenho uma relação muito amigável com a vizinha e pensei que vocês fossem amigos de longa data, então minhas idéias sobre o senhor ficaram ainda piores. Mas como diz minha mãe, a raiva que sinto de Virgínia não tem muito fundamento e você não precisa pagar por isto.

Finalmente, ela se sentou no sofá a minha frente e continuou:

- Fui injusta. Portanto, me desculpe. Mas ficarei aqui até mamãe melhorar, consegui trazer o que preciso para estudar sem precisar estar na universidade. Desta forma, sua presença não é mais necessária nesta casa. Pelo menos, não para cuidar do meu filho. Virgínia pode voltar ao seu antigo ofício completamente. E o senhor pode continuar morando nesta casa, pois é da vontade de minha mãe. E eu também quero retribuí-lo por ter se importado com minha família.

- Se não precisa mais da minha ajuda, fique descansada. Irei para onde estava antes. Fiquei aqui somente para cuidar de Thomas durante a noite e para levá-lo à escola. Não foi para me aproveitar de nada. A única retribuição que aceitaria é poder visitar Thomas de vez em quando.

- Está certo. Mas diga a minha mãe que eu não o expulsei daqui, senão sei o sermão dos próximos dias. Obrigada por tudo.

- Vou sair amanhã, porque já está tarde.

- Fique o tempo que quiser. E desculpe qualquer coisa.

- Está desculpada.

Fomos cordiais. Era suficiente. Mais do que aquilo seria bajulação ou falsidade. Não se tira uma antipatia imediata da cabeça tão rápido. Somente o tempo resolveria aquilo tanto para mim, quanto para ela.

No dia seguinte, expliquei para Thomas que precisava ir, mas voltaria nos finais de semana. Ele não acreditou muito a princípio, e entendi a atitude. Porém, quando apareci em sua casa no outro sábado, ele não conseguia esconder o sorriso e a surpresa. Levei-o para almoçar e depois brincar em um parque. Linda não fez objeções, nem quis nos acompanhar. Mas me olhava com mais admiração e eu correspondi o gesto. Afinal, ela estava sendo compreensiva comigo, então comecei a pensar nela com mais gentileza.

Quanto a Virgínia, eu paguei o salário prometido. Ela voltaria a trabalhar mais no hospital, mas era um mês perdido. Saí alguma vezes com ela e Thomas, porém considerei o fato dela também ser casada e não deixei o espírito de criança me contagiar tanto. Não queria causar problemas para ela.

Continuava a pensar em Mônica, querendo vê-la em todos os lugares comigo. Mas creio que o devaneio errou de endereço, pois encontrei Sienna em um dos passeios ao zoológico. Queria explicar tudo a ela, mas não era o momento. Os meses haviam se passado, o consultório estava praticamente pronto, somente faltavam poucos instrumentos – os mais caros, que estava terminando de juntar dinheiro para comprar – para completá-lo. E eu também me sentia melhor, apesar da saudade que muitas vezes me deixava evidentemente abatido.

Amèlie se recuperou rápido depois de ir para a CTI. Porém, seu lado esquerdo ficou um tanto comprometido. Ela teria de se aposentar, não havia jeito. Podia contratá-la de volta, pois ela era destra e ainda escreveria e atenderia telefones muito bem, como ela disse a mim. Mas eu não ficaria à vontade sabendo do esforço dela, tentando se virar com um braço que mal podia coordenar. Depois de muito explicar minha opinião, pois tinha receio dela pensar que não a queria mais trabalhando comigo, ela concordou.

Pelo menos uma vez por semana, depois de ter saído de casa, eu via Mônica indo para a escola. E me dividia entre a vontade dela me descobrir ali, e a de passar despercebido e continuar com minha meta. Já não era mais um simples plano. Havia mudanças em mim. Pareciam-me familiares, características minhas já desenvolvidas antes, mas a familiaridade era uma sensação parecida com aquelas que eram inexplicáveis e surgiram ainda em Londres. Desisti de entender, porque se fosse tentar, podia achar que estava perto da dupla personalidade.

Em uma noite, ansioso para dizer a ela sobre o término da reforma do consultório – e de certa forma, a feita dentro de mim –, fui para a casa dela e bati na porta. A luz do quarto estava acesa, certamente estava acordada. Toquei a campainha e perdi a noção do quanto fiz isso, na esperança de ver minha querida mulher de perto novamente. Thomas costumava me perguntar o porquê os adultos complicavam coisas que eram tão bonitas como o amor. E mais uma vez, me senti um idiota. Acho que eu merecia isso. Ou melhor, tenho certeza.

Ela não atendeu aos meus apelos. Não sei se me viu pela janela e resolveu se fingir de desentendida. Na dúvida, fiquei com essa opção. Afinal, eu a magoei muito. E me preocuparia demais pensando se estava acontecendo alguma coisa grave. Ela costumava se desligar do mundo quando tinha problemas sérios. Chorava até a exaustão. Eu esperava francamente não ser a causa daquilo, se ela realmente estivesse mal.

Dormi no carro. Acordei com o celular.

- Doutor, deu tudo certo?

Eu quis tirar esse hábito dele. Conversei, pedi que me chamasse pelo nome, mas ele disse que o apelido era "muito mais legal". Não pretendia discutir, aceitei como uma prova de amizade.

- Não, garotinho. Ela não me atendeu, acho que estava dormindo. Cheguei tarde aqui. Sua mãe deixou você ligar?

- Não. Mas a vovó sim, ela quer saber o que aconteceu também!

- Agora você já sabe. E falo isso porque tá na hora de você ir pra escola. Não deixe sua mãe contrariada.

- Ela nem sabe, estou no quarto da vovó – ele ria da travessura, eu me divertia com aquela risada tão sincera, mas me preocupava em levar um sermão da mãe dele.

- Então diga para sua avó que não aconteceu nada por enquanto. Se eu tiver novidades antes do final de semana, ligo.

- Promete?

- Prometo. Agora vá pra escola.

- Eu vou. Doutor, faz uma surpresa pra ela.

- Surpresa?

- É! Mostra o consultório pra ela, mas não vai buscar ela na sua casa. Aí ela vai ficar surpresa e feliz!

- Vou pensar nisso, mas a idéia é boa, rapaz. Não tente me distrair! – eu queria parecer sério, porém ele ria cada vez mais do esforço – Pare de enrolar.

- Tá. Você também!

Eu mal pude responder, pois ele desligou. Era engraçado e estranho ouvir conselhos amorosos de uma criança, mas aquilo deve ser a influência de Amèlie. Com seus olhares irritantemente precisos, ela sabia de tudo e mais um pouco. Certamente, havia dedo dela também naquelas idéias e no jeito irreverente de Thomas.

Assim, segui o pensamento dos dois. Mandei uma chave para Mônica. Tentei ser o mais sucinto possível no bilhete, porque senão estragaria a surpresa. Ela reconheceria minha caligrafia. Mas se implorasse ou me explicasse em uma carta não seria suficiente. Ela não teria motivo algum para acreditar nas minhas palavras. Precisava olhar para mim e sentir que tudo era verdade. Mesmo se desse tudo errado.

Virgínia, Amèlie e Thomas me ajudaram nos últimos detalhes. Linda comprou um livro que já vi Mônica namorando e esperando ser terminado, sobre condições raras de arcadas dentárias precárias de crianças na primeira infância. Quando ela me entregou o presente, fiquei impressionado. Comentei isto com ela numa visita, falando com Amèlie sobre alguns pacientes que ela queria saber como estavam, pois estava curiosa. Acabei lembrando de Mônica ao falar de uma criança e contei do livro. Nem supunha que Linda tinha prestado atenção.

Agradeci muito a gentileza, e ela me desejou sorte. Assim, somente me restava esperar Mônica aparecer. E eu pedia francamente que ela não demorasse, porque minha ansiedade e pressão estavam nas alturas desde quando a carta foi parar na caixa do correio.

Finalizei toda a explicação. Ouvia as pancadas do meu coração como se ele estivesse posto perto de meu ouvido ao invés de estar no peito. Mônica me fitava e quase não piscava por conta disso. Ela acompanhou cada movimento meu. Já tinha amanhecido, e somente notei isto por causa da luz na persiana da janela.

Os minutos passaram como se fossem horas. Ela não parecia disposta a falar comigo, apenas me olhar com aqueles profundos olhos castanhos. Eu estava nervoso demais para tentar entendê-los perfeitamente, se é que um dia consegui. Somente percebia sua respiração assumir um ritmo mais lento, ao contrário da minha. A calma dela era gradualmente evidente.

Já me sentia tonto, certamente por conta dos meus problemas com a hipertensão. Sentei-me, finalmente. Com isto, ela levantou, seguiu na minha direção e disse, decidida:

- Eu não quero retomar nosso casamento agora, Wendell. Preciso pensar. E não pretendo ter você me seguindo ou perto de mim enquanto isto. Se queria me dar o presente, está dado. Eu aceito. Mas você terá de sair daqui até amanhã. Quanto a minha decisão sobre nós, me dê um tempo. Não sei quanto, estou sendo muito sincera ao dizer.

Ela saiu e eu não conseguia me mexer. Esperava isto, mas ouvir era pior do que imaginar.

- A propósito, obrigada. O consultório ficou lindo. Não se preocupe com o aluguel, a partir de hoje, eu pago, como já disse e acho prudente repetir.

O barulho da porta se fechando demorou a acontecer. Nisto, hesitei em olhar para trás. Porém, não resisti e olhei de esguelha.

Encaramo-nos por algum tempo, ambos com os olhos marejados. Mais do que em qualquer momento de saudade, aquilo me matou por dentro. Porque só naquele instante, eu vi o sofrimento puro nela. Não era raiva ou orgulho. Era apenas tristeza. E mais alguma coisa que não consegui identificar. Ela quebrou o contato visual e foi embora correndo. Tive até receio de como ela dirigiria até em casa.

A única certeza em mim era meu amor por ela. Mantê-lo vivo era essencial, desde que quase perdi o amor dela. Se é que não tinha perdido.


	5. Esperança

Entrei no carro com uma velocidade incrível. Meu coração acelerou demais, toda a emoção contida durante as horas ouvindo Wendell falar dos meses afastado de mim explodiu. O último olhar trocado entre nós venceu as resistências restantes, mantidas a muito custo.

Quando senti o beijo dele em minha mão, a ternura me invadiu facilmente. Porém, ao anúncio do abraço, a lembrança das acusações horríveis que ele fez me voltou à mente. Afastei-o e decidi analisar se valia a pena tê-lo de volta. Eu o queria. Mas não daria a minha vida e dignidade por conta disto.

A cada explicação nova, eu tentava sustentar a indiferença. Citou a caixa de correio onde colocou a carta que enviou para mim, e soube que os relatos terminaram. Era muita informação, precisava recordá-las para formar minha opinião sobre meu casamento. Retomá-lo estava longe de ser uma obrigação.

Quando me dei conta, estava divagando e tentando me acalmar dentro do carro. Com a entrada brusca, bati a cabeça e não tinha notado antes. O sangue apenas deu o ar da graça ao cair em gotas discretas na minha blusa. O corte não era grande, mas estava roxo e vermelho vivo. Devo ter passado vários minutos ali, senão uma hora, olhando para o nada e pensando na conturbada noite.

Resolvi não mexer no ferimento e ir direto para o hospital. Se minha mãe visse aquilo, diria que eu continuava uma criança pouco hábil para movimentos rápidos ou violentos. A impulsividade atraía a distração, o descuido. E nisto, quase sempre me machucava.

Liberaram-me a tempo de ir para o trabalho. Passei a noite em claro e o fato era evidente. Contudo, o diretor da escola disse com convicção ao me ver:

- Você está cansada, mas parece tão serena que chega a ser estranho pensar assim, mas é a pura verdade. Está mais leve, apesar dos pontos.

Ri do bom humor dele e concordei. Exteriorizei meus sentimentos com o olhar. Pedi para ele me deixar trabalhar ao menos meio período. Um tempo para livrar meus pensamentos do caos.

Cheguei em casa e pensei em ligar para Sienna. Porém, ela me encheria de perguntas, e eu não teria nenhuma resposta concreta. Depois do almoço, meu corpo exigiu um descanso. Passar mais de 24 horas acordada e agitada somente pesou ao mínimo choque com a cama. É mágico, dormi e nem lembro de ter encostado no travesseiro.

No dia seguinte, tratei de ir para o consultório novo. Explorei-o lentamente, vendo os livros, os detalhes, os equipamentos. Em minha sala, havia um presente em cima da mesa. Rasguei o embrulho e descobri o livro que Wendell ganhou de Linda. Tive um tanto de ciúme quando notei o quanto de mulheres entraram na vida dele. Porém, se ela estivesse com outras intenções, não faria aquele favor a ele. Encantei-me pela atenção e demonstração de carinho de meu marido. Não era a primeira vez que me surpreendia, mas não esperava a atitude tão grandiosa.

Contudo, não tinha escutado o argumento para ele ser perdoado. Acreditava na minha fidelidade, mas não disse isso explicitamente, da maneira que eu queria. E faltava uma conta para acertar além desta.

Tratei de arrumar minha saída da escola, pois iria acontecer de qualquer forma. Combinei de ficar até a semana subseqüente. Depois, procurei Sienna. Ela não merecia ficar sem saber de nada.

- Da última vez que soube de Amèlie, ela estava internada, contei isso a você antes de ontem. Ainda bem que se recuperou, o neto e a filha não mereciam mais uma tragédia, pelo jeito.

- Você está certa. E achei muito correto da parte de Wendell dispensá-la do trabalho. A aposentadoria vai ajudar.

- Mas ela ainda consegue escrever, né?

- Não está inválida, mas para tudo o que fazia não tem mão direta que dê conta, Sienna.

- Verdade. Havia me esquecido disso. E por falar nela, a mãe do menino está impune até que me provem o contrário. Mas essa Virgínia, Mônica, fica de olho!

- Não tenho certeza se o quero de volta.

Escutei alguns grilos no jardim, tive quase certeza. O silêncio dela me incomodava.

- O que há de errado?

- Posso responder mesmo? – ela estava para arrancar os cabelos.

- Sim!

- Você passou meses cabisbaixa, chorando, arrasada porque o lindinho foi embora! Ele duvidou da sua honestidade, fez um escândalo, humilhou você, se fez de corno abandonado e não deu notícias esse tempo todo. Ainda assim, você continuava demonstrando amor por ele! E agora que o achou, têm dúvidas?

- Muitas.

- Você quer que ele se arraste, não é? Seria uma boa idéia, ia adorar ver um machista maluco no chão, ralando os joelhos... Desculpe, mas ele não merece você – acrescentou, vendo minha cara de desaprovação.

- Não quero tanto. Só preciso ouvir que ele acredita em mim e estava errado. Se quiser considerar isso uma retaliação, até concordo. E também, quero confirmar uma coisa.

- O caso dele com a tal Virgínia?

- Não, Sienna! Ele não estava com jeito de quem andou com outra. Quando discutimos, eu o acusei de ter uma amante. Ele não disse ao certo se apenas pensou em me deixar, ou se realmente se envolveu com uma mulher.

- Para quê mexer nisso agora, Mônica? A questão não é essa, e se ele esteve com outra mulher, largou a dita cuja para ficar com você.

- Você ficaria indiferente se seu marido a traísse, mas voltasse?

- Sinceramente? Claro! Todo homem não presta. A diferença é que uns são mais imprestáveis do que os outros. Se fosse um caso de uma noite, e isso tivesse acontecido uma vez em todos os anos de casamento, para quê eu ia me separar dele? Parece ser esta a sua situação.

- Talvez. Mas não perdoaria Wendell se ele me traiu de fato.

- Você nunca passou por isso?

- Não.

- Então espere ele dar uma resposta e pense sobre o assunto. Quer bater nele, bata. Não seja tímida. Mas pense bem depois. Promete?

- Prometo.

- Vamos passar para um assunto mais ameno. E o garoto?

- Nunca o vi, não posso formar qualquer opinião.

- Pode! Wendell está muito ligado a ele. Se vocês voltarem, podiam refletir sobre adoção de novo...

Eu não acreditei quando ela sugeriu. Parecia a ofensa velada que minha família costumava fazer.

– Calma, que cara é essa? Só digo porque a convivência com uma criança mexeu nitidamente com ele. Talvez, era o que faltava para torná-lo alguém mais sensível.

- E eu não sirvo para fazer uma transformação nele desta forma? – fiquei furiosa.

- Mônica, por favor, se acalme! Não sou sua inimiga, apenas disse o que penso! Ele deve ter melhorado por você também, acabou de me contar isso! Mas o garoto o faz agir com mais cautela quanto ao modo de falar com as pessoas, de expressar o que sente. Crianças são muito sinceras. Se ele foi grosso com Thomas alguma vez, percebeu a mágoa só de olhar para ele, ou ouviu poucas e boas. Cuidou dele na casa da Amèlie, então aprendeu a ser um tanto delicado para fazê-lo se sentir amado. Ou, no mínimo, à vontade. A avó estava no hospital, se Wendell fosse um cavalo, ninguém teria confiança de deixá-lo com Thomas. Você é importante, minha amiga. Uma mulher é capaz de mudar um homem em determinadas características, mas uma criança também é. E naquele momento, parece que isto o ajudou a ver os erros que cometeu com você, e como ser uma pessoa um pouquinho melhor.

A explicação fazia sentido. A influência de Thomas ser maior do que a minha procovou ciúme, porém sabia o quanto estava sendo infantil. A minha fragilidade evidenciou-se naquele instante, e me envergonhei.

- Obrigada pelo apoio, Sienna. É muito importante.

- Fico feliz em ajudá-la. Amigos são para essas coisas! Aliás, fugindo um pouco do Wendell, não tinha uma mesa de vidro e um telefone preto por aqui?

Ela podia fazer uma infinidade de perguntas. Foi escolher justo a mais difícil?

- Atrapalhei-me com o telefone e ele caiu na mesa. Imagine o estrago! – tentei fazer graça.

- Uma pena, a mesa era linda. Mas onde está o telefone?

- Também deu problema com a queda. Comprei outro, mas tive preguiça de instalar.

- Agora entendi o porquê liguei para cá ontem e nem ocupada a linha estava! Desligado. Sorte que você não desligou o celular. Vamos comer o que eu trouxe? Aí você me fala sobre o que vai fazer da sua vida profissional.

- É simples – disse, enquanto íamos para a cozinha. – Vou começar no consultório novo assim que sair do colégio. E se Bennefield me fazer uma boa proposta, posso ter dois empregos, já que o de dentista pode não render tanto no início.

- Você tem razão. Mas cuidado com aquele chupim. Não deixa ele abusar do seu talento como ele faz comigo.

Ela adorava fazer piadinhas. E se conseguisse o emprego na editora, certamente precisaria muito do auxílio dela e de Christine. Era temporário, de qualquer maneira. Até eu me estabelecer no consultório completamente.

Conversamos por mais algumas horas e depois voltei a ficar só. Isto deixou de ser suplício há muito, diante da situação em que me encontrava. Fiquei a pensar sobre a conversa com minha amiga, espantando a lembrança do telefonema estranho de Ártemis. Precisava procurar Wendell. E temia ouvir o que estava apenas nos meus pesadelos.

Marquei horário com Bennefield no dia da confusão com Christine e a morte de sua irmã. O encontro seria logo. Queria resolver primeiro minha vida profissional, atitude há muito deixada para trás, e depois pensar em meu marido. Esperava não me arrepender de analisar com calma a situação.

Despedi-me de Lyra, do diretor e alguns alunos e professores. Fui recebida com carinho quando cheguei ali, e saí nos mesmos termos. Arranjei uma secretária para o consultório, fiz uns ajustes nele e estava devidamente preparada para voltar a ter meu próprio espaço. Adorava o clima escolar, conviver com pessoas de várias idades, aquele tumulto. Porém, a liberdade de administrar meus horários e meu cantinho era incomparável.

O primeiro dia foi tranqüilo, os poucos pacientes foram pais de alunos. Fiquei extasiada de saber o quanto me admiravam. Sienna também não perdeu a oportunidade, distribuiu cartões meus para os colegas. Naquela alegria e com as mudanças, julguei como lidaria com Wendell. Contudo, a reunião com o editor-chefe era uma prioridade maior.

Passava pelos corredores sendo apoiada por amigos feitos desde o meu auxílio para a matéria sobre estética. Eu tremia de nervoso e torcia para a reação não ser notável. Fui anunciada e de pronto ele me pediu para entrar em sua sala.

- Boa tarde, sr. Bennefield.

- Boa tarde, sra. Wilkins. Sente-se, por favor! Como vai o novo local de trabalho?

- Ainda com baixa demanda, mas creio que em breve isso vai mudar. Por isso consegui vir aqui de tarde.

- Muito bem. Serei franco com a senhora. Não é jornalista, não é escritora, tem uma mínima experiência com a área. Sei da sua amizade com Sienna Perth, já conversamos sobre isto uma vez. E somente posso fazer uma coisa quanto ao seu pedido para trabalhar aqui.

Ele sorriu, aumentando a minha tensão.

- Nas revistas, sempre há uma área falando sobre saúde. Temos alguns especialistas para responder perguntas dos leitores, geralmente é na parte estética, como percebeu. As cartas perguntando sobre a saúde bucal são escassas. Mas podemos mudar isto, finalmente dando atenção a elas. Quem sabe a quantidade de pessoas interessadas no assunto aumenta? Vou confiar na sua competência profissional para isto, e no talento demonstrado. Se precisar de amparo, terá bastante apoio.

- A proposta é ótima! Mas como vou fazer isso? Aqui?

- Busque as cartas aqui. Há uma sala com várias mesas para os especialistas escreverem, caso prefiram. Quase nenhum deles a usa. Portanto, tem esta opção, ou pode trabalhar em casa e trazer a resposta no prazo estabelecido.

- É perfeito, sr. Bennefield!

- Então façamos um contrato temporário. Se der tudo certo, será efetivada.

- Vou me esforçar! Pode contar com isso. Muito obrigada por confiar em mim.

- Confio no sucesso daquela matéria. Perth não a escreveu sozinha.

Agradeci o boníssimo segundo emprego, cumpri as obrigações de praxe e recebi uma data fixa para pegar correspondências. Ao sair, tive de fazer o relatório completo para os curiosos, apesar de não haver tanto para explicar. Combinamos um jantar na casa de Christine, ela insistiu e eu achei maravilhoso poder comemorar com meus amigos. Wendell poderia esperar até o outro dia. Estava louca para contar a novidade, porém me conteria.

Dirigia e não me abalava por qualquer erro tolo de motoristas irritantes. Ao me aproximar da minha rua, vi Wendell parado na frente de nossa casa. Ele não parecia disposto a entrar, apesar de ainda ter a chave.

Parei o carro atrás do dele e saí. Tencionei colocar a mão sobre seu ombro, mas recuei antes de tocá-lo. Talvez ele tenha visto minha sombra, pois virou para mim.

- Precisava falar com você. Pediu-me um tempo para pensar, eu sei, mas você é a única pessoa com quem posso me abrir sobre um determinado assunto.

Seria os acontecimentos estranhos? Paguei para saber.

- Vamos entrar e você me fala sobre isso.

Foi muito atípico e desconfortável mandá-lo sentar, oferecer um café. Era meu marido, não uma visita! Infelizmente, a primeira condição não anulava a outra.

- Pode falar, Wendell.

- Ontem, um homem de idade me viu na rua, tentou me cumprimentar. Mas ele me chamava de Phillip. Insistia no nome. Mal consegui contestá-lo, porque me deu um desespero tão grande! Fugi dele, corri como um louco. Quando percebi, estava na estrada. Se não fosse um ônibus de viagem a parar lá, atendendo meu apelo, estava perdido.

- Na estrada? Foram quilômetros de corrida!

- Desmarquei todas as consultas depois do almoço. Fiquei com as da noite, as últimas.

- É parecido com o que aconteceu comigo. Liguei para Ártemis, e ela me chamou de Juliet! – arrepiei-me só de dizer o nome. – Portanto, o Phil que ela citou só podia ser você. Mas isso não faz sentido!

- Se fizer, estamos completamente desequilibrados. E não é a primeira vez que as pessoas trocam nosso nome. Já chamaram você de Granger, lembra?

- Claro, a atendente do check-in!

- E em Londres, quando fui pegar nossos documentos em casa, vi o reflexo do espelho e as letras estavam trocadas!

- Isto você não havia me contado.

- Não queria preocupar você ainda mais. Já estava muito impressionada no hospital. E desculpe a intromissão, mas o que você fez na testa?

Tirei os pontos e me impressionei por ele ter notado apenas a cicatriz perto da sobrancelha.

- Eu bati no carro – não contaria em qual dia. Ele ficaria convencido demais.

- E está tudo bem? Foi só um ferimento supeficial?

- Claro, sem seqüelas. Até a cicatriz vai sumir, creio.

- Que bom.

- É.

Novamente, o constrangimento entre nós se acentuou. Mal nos olhávamos sem ruborizar. Para evitar aquele sentimento desconfortável, continuei a conversa.

- Existe a possibilidade de nós termos enlouquecido, Wendell?

- Mônica, francamente? Há algo errado. Porém, cada vez que mexemos nisto, temos um medo incontrolável. Agimos impulsivamente, temos pesadelos, não sentimos falta do laço familiar, deixamos nossa vida para trás e não conseguimos ter o mínimo de saudade dela! Eu queria entender, mas está muito difícil.

- A única explicação plausível e maluca que encontro é que somos outras pessoas, mas por alguma razão absurda, pensamos que somos outros! Nossa, como fui pouco coesa agora!

- Foi. Mas para mim, fez todo o sentido. Apesar de não fazer sentido – emendou, confuso e bagunçando os poucos cabelos que ainda tinha. – Ainda cogitei a hipótese de termos perdido a memória, mas o cérebro apaga ou a memória recente, ou a antiga. As duas estão presentes, apenas os sentimentos estão descontrolados.

- Céus, tenho medo até de supor o que realmente está acontecendo conosco!

- Queria dizer o contrário. De verdade.

Estávamos trêmulos. Tudo era um despropósito, um insulto à razão! E havia aquele pavor inexplicável.

- Só por curiosidade, o que fez quando a Ártemis trocou seu nome?

- Arranquei a base do telefone da tomada e o enterrei no jardim. E no descontrole, quebrei a mesa de centro.

- Essa mesa de madeira não me era familiar, agora entendi o porquê. Nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de...

- Muito menos eu pensei. O fato é que até hoje não tive coragem de desenterrar o telefone. Comprei um novo e pretendo instalar hoje.

Ele finalmente levantou. Atordoado e tentando se controlar, aparentemente.

- Já tomei demais o seu tempo, não é?

- Não. Só vou na casa de Christine daqui a duas horas.

- De qualquer forma, a estada foi demais para quem nem devia ter vindo.

- Deixe de cerimônia. A casa também é sua.

- Foi bom ver você de novo, conversar. Faz muita falta para mim.

Recusei-me a responder. Apenas estendi a mão para ele. Respeitosamente, ele a apertou e foi embora. Eu queria convidá-lo para a festa – conhecia meu gado, falaram de uma pequena reunião, mas aquilo significava uma baderna –, contudo, não era a hora.

A última frase dele mexeu comigo. Tanto que me esqueci de pedir a ele para voltar no dia seguinte, para tratarmos de nosso relacionamento. Corri para fora e tive tempo de alcançá-lo antes dele acelerar o carro.

- Wendell!

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, alarmado e quase saindo do veículo.

- Calma, só esqueci de pedir que volte amanhã.

- Amanhã?

- Eu tomei uma decisão sobre nós. Mas uma conversa antes de consolidá-la é fundamental. Às sete da noite?

- Estarei aqui! – os olhos dele brilhavam, esperançosos. Há tempos não via aquilo.

- Perfeito.

Endireitei-me e procurei distrair a minha ternura. Meu coração disparou e foi providencial ele não poder me encarar. Quando me olhei no espelho para começar a me arrumar, definitivamente teria de esperar até saber em qual quantidade colocaria blush. Estava corada como um pimentão.

Não valia a pena especular se eu era insana. Instalei o telefone, afastei o pensamento e fui muito feliz confraternizar minha vitória com quem se importava comigo. A noite regada a champagne e pratos variados, pois cada um levou um quitute, terminou com o grupo dos carregados, dos alegrinhos e das babás. Depois de uma certa idade, fiz parte do último, porém naquela ocasião não me dispus a controles rígidos.

Alegrinha, andei com Sienna e o marido até o carro dela. Quer dizer, ela quase se arrastou, pois passou da conta havia tempo. O marido imaginava, então justificou apenas brindar e nem terminar a taça porque sabia como a madrugada seria. Tinha a mão apoiada no ombro dele, que levava minha amiga no colo rindo à toa no meio da rua.

- Môôôônica! O chefe deu em cima de você. Eu seeeeei!

- Não delire! Ele só falou da sala porque ela existe... Mas se ele der uma passada por lá, eu prometo que dou uma panelada na cabeça dele.

- Em qual delas?

- Qualquer uma que estiver mais perto!

Explodimos em risadas. Se eu estivesse sóbria, nunca diria algo daquele gênero.

- Desculpe, Gary. Eu estou um pouco alterada – e não conseguia parar de rir, uma verdadeira estúpida!

- Em dias assim, sou surdo, Mônica. Claro, me divirto, mas para todos os efeitos, não ouvi nada.

- Larga de ser santo, até parece que você num bebe!

- Faz tempo, meu amor. E isso vale pra você. Está desacostumada a beber desse jeito. Era mais comum quando não tínhamos as crianças.

- Liga não. É como andar de bicileta...

- Nem bicicleta ela sabe falar mais! Mônica, você vai na frente comigo, a Sienna vai acabar dormindo ou vomitando e é melhor que seja no banco de trás.

- Ele gosta mais dessa merda de carro do que de mim!

Depois de colocá-la ali, ele me ajudou a entrar. Ainda estava sério. Bater a testa de novo estava fora dos meus planos, então aceitei a gentileza. Antes de Gary fechar a porta para mim, ouvi um grito:

- Se o prédio agüenta um monte de bêbados, nós que moramos em residências não somos obrigados a tolerar essas imensa falta de respeito!

- Perdão, moça. Nós já estamos de saída.

- Mas a outra leva de gente que saiu dessa festa fez tanto barulho que acordou os vizinhos! Há crianças por aqui, sabia?

- De verdade, desculpe! Não era a nossa intenção. Mas como percebeu, tem muita gente fora de si e, da nossa parte, não vamos mais perturbá-la.

- Quem tá enchendo o saco aí fora, Gary?

- Enchendo o saco? Olha aqui sua louca, você e seus amigos que estão enchendo o saco! Vou chamar a polícia se continuar assim!

- Chama a polícia, a Interpol, chama até...

Eu não me lembro de Sienna me contar quantos palavrões sabia, mas havia certas coisas que nunca escutei. A minha bobeira passou um pouco depois do contingente de palavras desapropriadas. A mulher concordou comigo e agravou sua raiva, pois estava prestes a entrar no carro e se atracar com Sienna.

- Chega! Minha mulher literalmente passou todos os limites, de novo peço perdão, mas por favor não chame a polícia. Vou embora agora!

- Eu acho bom! Espero não ter o desprazer de topar com vocês, porque se houver uma próxima vez, sua esposa vai dizer esse monte de porcaria na cara de um policial!

Furiosa, a vizinha indignada nos fuzilou com o olhar até Gary sumir dali. Ele estava nervoso também. Sienna fazia graça, porém ele perdeu a seriedade e o resto do bom humor. Dirigia sem falar conosco ou nos encarar. Minha amiga cansou em uma certa hora e dormiu. Ele me deixou em casa. Contudo, ao invés de ir secamente, ele saiu para conversar comigo.

- Eu só espero que esse desmaio seja cansaço de bêbado e não um coma alcoólico.

- Ela só quis se divertir e exagerou.

- Não é só isso, Mônica. Hoje de manhã, Tim tentou se matar.

A seriedade voltou com mais força em mim. Ela não teve tempo de me contar, e talvez não quisesse estragar meu dia. Chegou atrasada na festa, mas colocou a culpa no trânsito. Fiquei sufocada ao imaginar a situação, como se conseguisse me colocar no lugar dela.

- Ele sempre teve uns rompantes, mas achamos que era coisa da idade, passaria com o tempo. Mas não passou, só piorou. E agora chegou no auge.

- Onde ele está agora, Gary?

- Ainda no hospital. Tomou vários calmantes. Nós temos no quarto, dificilmente usamos. Então, tinha o suficiente para ele quase ter uma overdose. Sienna ficou com ele de manhã, mas quando viu a mãe, ficou louco, gritava com ela e a culpava por ser infeliz. O médico mandou que ela desse um tempo e fosse visitá-lo mais tarde, ele podia se acalmar. Mas isso não aconteceu. Ela saiu mais cedo do trabalho e levou outro berro na cara. Eu não entendo, Mônica. Queremos ajudar e ele não deixa! Agora ela está proibida de entrar no quarto para ele ficar calmo. Isso está matando Sienna por dentro. E eu não sei o que fazer com Tim, e nem como diminuir o sofrimento dela...

Observar o sofrimento dele me doía. As lágrimas tiravam meu ar. Eu queria abraçá-lo, confortá-lo, como faria com minha amiga mais tarde. E não sabia se devia.

- Mas agora preciso cuidar dela e voltar para o hospital, talvez liberem o Tim de manhã.

- Posso fazer algo por vocês?

- Pode. Ver a mãe nesse estado não vai ajudar, apesar dele merecer. Vou me certificar de que ela só dormiu. Sendo assim, você poderia deixá-la dormir na sua casa nesse resto de noite? Deixei minha filha com a avó materna. Minha mãe está com Tim, mas quero ficar perto dele.

- Por que foram na festa? Eu ia entender se ficassem com ele.

- Sienna insistiu. Disse que você merecia comemorar e não queria preocupá-la em um dia tão especial. E precisava se distrair. Concordei, mas fiquei alerta. Não estava errado. Olha como ela ficou.

Finalmente, dei um basta nas minhas dúvidas. Abracei Gary. Ele retribuiu, certamente necessitava de um apoio maior. Chorou por alguns minutos, e aquilo me fez compreender com exatidão o que Sienna disse sobre Thomas e Wendell. Uma criança, um filho faz diferença na vida e sentimentos de um homem tanto quanto em uma mulher. Somos naturalmente sensíveis e propensas a demonstrar isto, enquanto eles são reprimidos neste ponto. Alguns continuavam durões, porém era uma questão de circunstância e personalidade.

Disse que ela poderia dormir em casa sem problema algum. Ele me agradeceu por tudo e foi embora. Fiquei acordada, inquieta e triste pelo acontecido. Em menos de meia hora, Gary estava de volta com ela nos braços. Indiquei meu quarto.

- Vai ficar onde?

- Tenho um quarto de hóspedes.

- Qualquer coisa, por favor, me ligue. E pede pra ela ligar para mim antes de sair.

- Fique tranqüilo, ela não vai fazer mais nenhuma bobagem. Garanto.

- Você é uma amiga e tanto, Mônica. Melhor ela não poderia ter!

Ele a colocou na minha cama e voltou para o hospital. A alta madrugada persistia, e nisto apreendi o quão longe está o tempo psicológico do cronológico. Fui para a edícula. Desde nossa chegada, havia certas quinquilharias jogadas nos fundos, bem escondidas. Wendell consertou uma cama de ferro. Era uma de solteiro, abria e fechava com um manejo, era prática de guardar em cantinhos. Resolvemos mantê-la, poderia ter serventia. Compramos um colchão também, o original estava mofado. De fato, estávamos certos ao conservá-la.

A improvisada cama me fez deitar perto do armário, de modo que observaria Sienna acordar. Preparei o espírito para ampará-la por causa do filho e da ressaca, apesar da minha dor de cabeça manifestar sua existência até antes de eu cair no sono.

Sonhei com Wendell. Nas nossas melhores e vindouras épocas. E ao cair de uma maravilhosa exaustão no antigo leito de amor em Londres, olhei para meu grande espelho. Era meu único símbolo de vaidade exarcebada, pois era e continuo discreta. No máximo, tento ser elegante, sem enfeites desnecessários, mas não passo vergonha em lugar algum.

No reflexo, estava meu semblante cansado e feliz. Entretanto, em segundos havia uma silhueta atrás de mim. Pelo movimento, partia. Tentei alcançá-lo e não conseguia sequer me mexer. O vulto dos meus sonhos bons com o sentimento de um grande pesadelo. Acordei perturbada, quase caí da pequena cama de ferro. Sienna ainda dormia profundamente, nada ouviu.

Como sempre, a sensação de perda me torturava. Levantei-me para lavar o rosto, constatar o tamanho das olheiras e, de preferência, ir para a cozinha aprontar um café fortíssimo. Duas pessoas dependiam dele para prestarem durante o dia.

Não fechei a porta. Se minha amiga acordasse assustada, o eco de um grito me alertaria rapidamente. Mal tirei as mãos da maçaneta e tive de tampar meus ouvidos, correr e acalmar Sienna. Despertou severamente atordoada e apavorada.

- Tim! Tim, eu amo tanto você, meu filho... Fica comigo, por favor!

- Calma! Sienna, está tudo bem...

- Onde ele foi? – ela olhava para os lados, completamente perdida. Então, quando me reconheceu, parou de gritar. – Mônica? Onde eu estou?

- Na minha casa. Você vai ficar bem, só precisa descansar.

- Você viu minha bolsa?

- Guardei com a minha, por quê?

- Vou pegar meu celular e ligar para Gary. Ele precisa ter notícias do Tim.

- Faço isso, mas se você prometer que ficará quietinha enquanto isto.

- Com a dor pesada que sinto, tão cedo não saio dessa cama sozinha.

- Tenho as minhas dúvidas sobre isto.

Trouxe a bolsa dela, estava no banheiro da suíte. Na correria, larguei-a ali com a minha também.

- Pronto. Gary pediu que ligasse para ele antes de sair.

- Até parece que ele me conheceu ontem. Não esperaria este tempo todo para procurá-lo.

Fiquei à espreita no corredor de fora. Não queria ouvir a conversa, apenas saberia o que ela me contasse. Ao ver o celular voar para algum lugar, notei a hora de voltar para perto dela.

- Mônica, o Tim tentou o suicídio por minha causa. É isso que ele diz!

- Vocês brigaram?

- Sim. Também, pudera! Peguei ele com os amigos fumando maconha dentro de casa! Expulsei todos, dei uma bronca enorme nele e disse muitas coisas que não queria. Inclusive, o chamei de maconheiro e disse que sentia vergonha de ver no que ele se transformou. Cortei mesada e tudo o mais.

- Gary sabe?

- Sabe. Mas pedi para ele não contar a ninguém, eu já me arrependi o suficiente e não quero nossas famílias ou conhecidos tentando se meterem nisso. Desde a semana passada, ele me odeia, Mônica! Fez questão de falar isso na minha cara várias vezes. Pedi desculpas por ter exagerado, mas ele não queria mais me ouvir. Apenas adorava repetir que eu não precisaria ter mais vergonha dele, porque ele ia sumir da minha vida. Eu não sei quantas vezes aquela rodinha se juntou, há quanto tempo ele se meteu com drogas. Mas estava estranhando o comportamento dele e resolvi investigar. Entrar no quarto dele sem permissão foi uma dessas tentativas de descobrir, e consegui. Mas eu podia ter conversado com ele, ter me controlado mais...

- Não é fácil descobrir uma coisa dessas. Não deve ser – emendei, notando o que falei. – Ele vai perdoar você. É só tentarem conversar de verdade, um entendendo o lado do outro e, especialmente, prestando atenção às justificativas.

- Ele pode me perdoar, mas eu nunca vou me perdoar por deixar meu filho desse jeito. Quase o perdi e a culpa é minha!

Finalmente, ela chorou. Tinha receio daquela emoção contida, pronta para estourar. Demorou para a crise de prantos cessar totalmente e restarem os soluços. Depois, em silêncio, ela me acompanhou até a cozinha. Fiz o café, ela comeu pouco e não falou comigo outra vez. Estava aérea.

Eram quase oito horas. Precisava atender uma paciente. No segundo dia de trabalho, não podia me dar ao luxo de burlar a obrigação. Faria isto por Sienna, porém sabia que ela recusaria. Aproximei-me dela, estava na sala olhando para a televisão sem enxergá-la de fato, qualquer pessoa perceberia.

- Pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser, minha amiga.

- Eu preciso ver Tim. Conversar com ele de novo.

- Quer que eu vá junto?

- Sou mãe dele. Ele tem de ouvir isso de mim. Aceito sua companhia até o hospital, se não for atrapalhar.

- E o Gary?

- Passou a noite em claro. Está difícil para ele também, e o problema do nosso filho é comigo. Não há muito que ele possa fazer.

- Ele pode ajudar, você sempre disse que Tim o escuta.

- Mas Tim está revoltado demais para ouvir o pai agora. Gary me disse que seria bom eu tentar conversar com ele outra vez, mas não garantiu que ele vai me perdoar ou está disposto a isso.

- Tenha fé. Eu vou com você. Quando vamos?

- É só o tempo de eu ficar decente. Desculpe o silêncio, eu queria pensar.

- Sabia que você precisava de um tempo. Pode pegar alguma roupa minha, se quiser.

Ela levantou e disse, com um sorriso tímido que nunca havia visto naquela mulher despojada:

- Amigos são irmãos que escolhemos. Dessa vez, tive a sorte de escolher bem.

Retribuí o sorriso e esperei ela subir as escadas. Imediatamente, liguei para minha secretária e desmarquei as consultas. Sienna merecia.

Enquanto íamos para o hospital, ela me questionou sobre o consultório. Menti, dizendo que não havia nada marcado, por isso exagerei na festa. Ela se convenceu, ou fingiu muito bem, e fiquei satisfeita. Não a queria preocupada comigo naquele momento.

Gary estava apreensivo ainda, talvez fosse o cansaço e o constante estado de alerta. Surpreendeu-se com nossa presença. Tim, com os olhos fundos, olhava para mim com desconfiança. Nunca tivemos oportunidades para interagir demais, porém creio que ele me reconheceu.

- Preciso falar com ele sozinha.

Com um beijo na testa, Gary despediu-se dela. Eu saí também e fiquei de prontidão próxima à porta. O objetivo era intervir caso fosse necessário, e isto viria com gritos ou outra espécie de barulho ameaçador.

Aproximadamente quinze minutos depois, Sienna saiu descontrolada. O único protesto vindo do quarto era "você não se importa se eu morrer". Não entendo como aconteceu, mas eu compreendi toda a situação. Indignei-me com o bordão típico de um adolescente que quer chamar a atenção quando tem um problema e não sabe como fazê-lo, e fui de encontro a Tim. Fiz questão de fechar a porta e assegurar que podia resolver o assunto. Gary tentou me impedir.

- Tim, o que você acha que está fazendo?

- Você não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Tenho! Sua mãe não merece ouvir aquilo de você! O que ela fez para você ficar tão amargo desse jeito? Qual foi o grande erro dela? Não deixar você morrer, por exemplo? – tentei me desvencilhar das mãos do pai dele, contudo elas afrouxaram devagar até me deixarem livre.

- Ela fez aquilo pra não ser presa ou pra não ficar com remorso.

- Deixe de ser ingrato, garoto! Ela faz de tudo por você, te ama! Desde quando a conheci, ela fala de você e da sua irmã.

- Ela nunca ligou pra mim. Só vive para o trabalho, adora falar que minha irmã é um anjo porque é comportadinha, estudiosa e tudo mais de perfeitinha. Me chamou de maconheiro e disse que tem vergonha de mim. Nem precisava falar, é óbvio que ela não gosta de mim, reprova tudo o que eu faço, tem vergonha de falar que tem um filho que não quer saber de faculdade no futuro. Mas também nunca pergunta o que eu quero fazer da minha vida!

- Já tentou falar isso pra ela de uma maneira mais civilizada? – perguntei, pegando uma parte do copo de água que ele atirou na parede antes de eu entrar. Impressionante não ter ouvido o barulho, deve ter sido quando Sienna escancarou a porta.

- Sienna Perth não tem tempo para ouvir o filho revoltado sem causa.

- Se você dissesse que é sério o assunto, eu duvido que ela recusaria.

- Você não a conhece como eu!

- Não conheço mesmo. Você fez uma imagem horrível de sua mãe, e essa eu de fato desconheço completamente. Imagino que ela tenha errado com você, mas agora era o momento para você falar tudo o que estava entalado e ver o que ela faria a respeito! Não precisava tentar se matar para chamar a atenção, mas já como não dá para voltar no tempo, pelo menos faça o que tanto queria!

- Não adianta mais. Ela vai dizer que tudo vai mudar e aquele blá blá blá de mãe que se finge preocupada com a gente, e depois volta a paparicar a filha predileta e me chamar de vagabundo.

- Você é vagabundo?

- Eu não faço o que ela quer...

- Eu perguntei se você é vagabundo, Tim. Não quero saber o que porquê ela acha isso. Quero saber o que você pensa de si.

Ele estremeceu. Na minha tensão, custei a notar Sienna abraçada a Gary, olhando de esguelha para o filho e soluçando. As lágrimas apenas caíam, o escândalo acabou. Eles se fitaram por alguns segundos antes dele me responder.

- Eu não gosto muito de estudar, então relaxei um pouco na escola. Não sei o que quero fazer de verdade, mas componho algumas músicas para a banda de um amigo meu. Ela diz que eu devia ser jornalista também porque escrevo bem, mas eu não quero ser igual a ela! Não tenho saco pra ficar estudando em faculdade e nem desprezar o mundo trabalhando do jeito que ela trabalha.

- Ótimo. Você ainda tem um pouco de tempo para pensar nisto. Convença-a de que sua idéias são boas. Se não sabe o que fazer ainda, analise bem as possibilidades, mas pense no que você acha certo e no que ela acha, sem levar o que sua mãe fala como uma obrigação, um caminho a ser seguido. Encare como uma opção a mais. Ela já viveu o suficiente para dar conselhos válidos. Mas como todo ser humano, pode errar em seus julgamentos. Mostre para ela que você tem razão, ou está errado, ou está confuso, mas na base do diálogo – antes de me irritar com o repeteco "ela não liga", acrescentei algo. – Tente.

O clima pesou, o ar era quase palpável de tão carregado. De repente, Sienna se manifestou, rouca:

- Tim, eu trabalho muito. Não dei a atenção que você merecia, e quando o ouvia, tinha esperança de que você mudasse de opinião sobre o que falava. Meu filho, eu errei sim. Confesso. Mas eu só desejo o seu bem, quero a sua felicidade. Prometo confiar mais nas suas escolhas, ajudar você sem cobrar que siga o caminho que eu indicar. Eu o amo tanto, por favor, não diga que não me importo. Perdoe-me se fui incapaz de demonstrar que sinto orgulho de ter você como meu filho, de fazer você pensar que amo mais a sua irmã.

- Promessas... – sussurrou ele, com os olhos marejados.

- Dê um crédito a mim. Eu amo você. Não me deixe, meu filho, você que me motiva a viver. Por favor, acredite.

Ele desatou a chorar. Sienna o abraçou forte e continou falando, de modo que somente Tim escutasse. Gary levou as mãos à cabeça, suspirando de alívio. Como se um grande fardo o abandonasse. Fiquei emocionada. A reconciliação entre mãe e filho me tocou de uma maneira intensa para quem nunca havia tratado de um problema afim. Aquela estranha saudade me acometeu. Não sabia como justificá-la, então me contentei em me entregar aos sentimentos, independente da existência deles ser lógica.

Fui ao consultório de tarde, pois tinha dispensado a secretária. Havia um recado implorando para eu retornar a ligação caso o compromisso não tomasse o dia inteiro. Foi ótimo ter uma ocupação que transformasse a minha emoção em ações. O exercício e a fuga de pensamentos me fizeram ter novo ânimo por algum tempo.

Ao chegar em casa, somente consegui tomar um banho e me trocar. Logo a campainha soou. Não eram sete horas, então corri com o cabelo a molhar minha blusa e descalça.

- Mônica, desculpe vir mais cedo sem avisar. Uma microcirurgia durou menos do que o esperado, estava perto daqui e...

- Entre. E me espere, por favor, esse cabelo todo encharcado está me incomodando. Vou dar um jeito nele.

Wendell abriu a boca para dizer algo e desistiu. Sem graça, desviei o olhar e me apressei. Ao voltar para a sala, com uma blusa seca e cachos presos em um coque para o alto, pois não faria Wendell mofar por causa de um secador, pus-me de frente a ele.

- Digerir toda aquela explicação sobre os cinco meses que você passou longe de mim, sem dar uma notícia sequer, não foi fácil. Por isso demorei a fazer esse encontro. Agora eu preciso que você me responda algumas perguntas.

- Sou todo ouvidos.

- Wendell, onde você está morando?

- Aluguei uma quitinete. O contrato é bem instável, o lugar não é dos melhores também.

- Amèlie não quis mantê-lo na casa dela por quê?

- Eu não aceitei. Linda se sentiria mais à vontade com o filho enquanto ficasse. Virgínia ainda ajuda Amèlie a cuidar de Thomas, mas ela parece dar conta, ele é uma criança muito tranqüila.

- Sobre o incidente infeliz com Adrian, o que você pensa sobre isso?

- Eu acredito no que você me disse. Na sua fidelidade.

- Então você me deve algo a mais do que dizer só "eu acredito em você".

- Tem razão – ele se levantou e falou serenamente. – Eu não devia ter duvidado do seu amor e da sua fidelidade. Sempre foi íntegra, e na raiva eu não reconheci isso. Meu choque não justifica ter pensado coisas tão horríveis a seu respeito, por isso peço perdão, Mônica. Se pudesse, não teria feito nada daquilo. Eu a amo mais do que tudo na minha vida e desde que viemos para cá deixei de mostrar esse amor, admito. Há muito tempo falho tentando, às vezes, transformá-la em uma mulher que você nunca poderá ser. Não na Mônica por quem me apaixonei. Em Londres já estava errando, não incentivando seu trabalho depois que perdemos a esperança de você engravidar. Não queria adotar, então por algum motivo estúpido eu resolvi deixar você tomar conta de tudo, mas não sabia como manter nosso casamento forte. Aí tive a idiota idéia de desestimular você a progredir. Para ver se ficávamos juntos como no início. Não deu certo e eu não tive coragem de voltar atrás. Chegamos aqui e tudo foi mudando, fiquei com medo de perder você. Impressionado e enciumado por ver que você voltou o foco para seu trabalho e não parecia se importar mais com as questões de antes. É, você se casou com um cara que conseguiu ficar babaca só depois de velho.

- Concordo com cada palavra do que você disse. Nunca abandonaria você por causa do trabalho. Se não fiz isso enquanto jovem, agora então seria uma loucura. Sobre adotar, não vou me fazer de inocente, tenho culpa. Fui preconceituosa e pensei mais no que os outros pensariam de mim do que nos meus sentimentos e nos seus. Longe da minha família, pude ver isso com nitidez. Já não penso da mesma forma de antigamente. Quanto ao desestímulo, sim, seu apoio fez uma falta imensa. No início, desanimei pela frustração do nosso filho não chegar. Depois, a sua indiferença me derrubou de vez. Fiz apenas o necessário para não me sentir inútil, mas não trabalhava o quanto desejava. Via sua vontade de que eu estivesse em casa. Resisti a isso, mas observei com cuidado a Diane. Fiz o possível para orientá-la de modo que você a visse pouco, não ficar tão insatisfeito. Queria compensá-lo por ser incapaz de dar o filho que tanto queríamos.

Ele acariciou meu rosto lentamente, me examinando com minúcia.

- Desisto de entender o porquê precisamos de tantos anos para conversar sobre tudo isso com a franqueza de agora. Mas pelo menos estamos nos retratando. Eu mais do que você, porque adotar a velha tática de meu pai foi um erro brutal.

- Foi – envolvi a mão dele com a minha, para acabar com aquele instante de ternura física. Precisava sustentar a determinação. – Mas falta uma pergunta.

- Qual?

- Você me traiu alguma vez, Wendell?

Imaginei que ele faria artimanhas mil para me enrolar ou tentar amenizar a situação. Porém, aquele homem com quem me casei havia voltado de verdade.

- Traí. Perdoe-me por isto, por favor – disse, com o olhar triste, mas firme em manter o contato visual. – Foi uma vez, apenas. Na Suíça, durante o último congresso que participei. Foi uma noite, uma besteira. Logo que acordei...

- Pode parar, eu não preciso ouvir tanto assim...

- Precisa sim. Acordei e chamei a moça de Mônica.

_Moça_. Ele não denominava uma mulher desta forma se ela não fosse realmente jovem. Tencionei chorar, entretanto procurei me controlar e continuar a encará-lo.

- Não fazia sentido estar com outra mulher se a que eu queria de verdade era você. Então eu percebi que devia continuar com você, porque se fosse embora, estaria cometendo um equívoco pelo qual me arrependeria pelo resto da vida.

- Pois então, não se atormente. Você já fez o grande equívoco.

- Mônica, aquilo não significou nada pra mim!

- Precisava dormir com outra para saber que me ama? É esse o seu critério? É assim que conhece seus sentimentos?

- Foi uma bobagem...

- Uma estupidez! Desde quando namorávamos o adverti sobre traições.

- Você quer se separar de mim definitivamente por causa disso?

- Você acha pouco?

- Não. Eu sabia que quando contasse, era bem provável que você não me perdoasse. Já tinha me avisado, a obrigação era minha de tomar a decisão certa e parar de agir feito um rapazola impulsivo. Mas ainda tinha uma pequena...

- Esperança? É, eu também esperava não ter de ouvir uma coisa dessa de você.

Virei de costas para ele. Meus olhos estavam cheios d'água, era impossível me conter. Os passos dele eram bem audíveis, portanto coloquei em prática o que defini fazer em relação a nós, dependendo da última resposta dada por ele à minha pergunta tão crucial. Porém, não queria exibir meu sofrimento, não me movi.

- Fique. Se você quiser, pode voltar a morar aqui. Considerando todos os anos em que passamos juntos, não me incomoda a sua presença. Mas terá de dormir no quarto de hóspedes, e não me tocar de modo algum. Não quero que se intrometa na minha vida, esqueça sua condição de meu marido. Podemos nos respeitar, uma vez que discutimos nossos problemas com sinceridade. Voltaremos a ser amigos. Sua mulher eu não serei.

Alguns minutos se passaram.

- Francamente, cometeria mais uma injustiça se saísse daqui indignado. Porém, viver com você e tomá-la como amiga é uma realidade muito difícil para associar depois de tantos anos. Não me julgue ingrato, mas preciso pensar. Não muito, só esta noite. Posso voltar de manhã e dizer o que decidi?

- Faça como achar conveniente, desde que seja rápido. Senão posso mudar de idéia.

Ele abriu a porta. Eu tremia de nervoso, precisava ficar sozinha.

- Só mais uma coisa: se eu voltar, vou acatar tudo isso que disse. Mas não me peça para desistir de reconquistar você. Se falhar, terei tentado, ao menos.

- Problema seu, Wendell. Não retiro nada do que disse por causa de declarações tardias de amor.

- Talvez eu não mereça uma segunda chance. Mas tenho o direito de lutar por ela, apesar de você ser livre para ignorar isto.

- Vá embora. Pelo amor de Deus, me deixe sozinha! – gritei, pois aquelas súplicas eram insuportáveis.

Mal percebi ele sair. Joguei-me na poltrona, me encolhi e chorei o quanto o fôlego permitiu e a urgência exigiu. A traição doía em mim. E havia a tortura de desejar Wendell e simultaneamente repudiá-lo...

_Por que o certo aconteceu na hora errada?_


	6. Incertezas

"_- Você me traiu alguma vez, Wendell?"_

Uma brisa gelada veio até mim. A partir daquela pergunta, sabia minha sentença. Ela me condenaria. Não esqueceria. E ficaria pior se eu mentisse. Ninguém provaria a falsidade da minha versão, mas omiti coisas demais e por isso a perdi. Persistir naquele erro seria um atestado de burrice. Como queria ser perdoado se escondesse de novo a verdade dela? Demorou muito para chegar neste pensamento. Antes a lerdeza do que a inércia.

Não vi e sei mesmo assim. Ela estava destruída por dentro, prendendo o choro. Mas era o momento de falar tudo. Não haveria uma oportunidade mais adequada.

Tranquei a porta de casa sem prestar atenção. Sentei encostado nela por um bom tempo. Deixei umas lágrimas caírem, precisava desabafar. A dor interna sempre foi maior do que a expressada. Quando me acalmei, tive medo de Mônica me ver ali e ficar mais decepcionada ou nervosa. Julgando ter condições de dirigir, fui embora.

Eu precisava pensar. E também de um conselho. Meu melhor amigo ficou em Londres. Explicar tudo por telefone estava fora de cogitação. Alugá-lo pela noite inteira não seria a melhor forma de justificar mais de oito meses quieto.

Pensei em Virgínia. Contudo, a imagem do marido dela querendo me fuzilar com os olhos me pareceu desagradável. Incomodá-la ou causar problemas era algo totalmente dispensável. Então, lembrei de Amèlie. Talvez não fosse justo, mas ela sempre se dispôs a me ajudar. E de quebra, eu veria Thomas. Por sorte, nem eram nove horas ainda.

Bati na porta. Mal fiz isso e aquele baixinho esperto veio me atender.

- Doutor! Chegou na melhor hora!

- É?

- Claro! Pode lavar a louça pra mim.

- Thomas, que farra é essa? Eu lavo e você seca, estava combinado assim – Amèlie ainda caminhava mancando, então demorou um pouco para chegar até nós.

- Mas a senhora tem que descansar, o médico falou.

- Não ligue para tudo o que os médicos falam. Boa noite, dr. Wilkins.

- Cansei de pedir para me chamar de Wendell, Amèlie.

- É o hábito. Entre, por favor!

Ela se esforçava para manter apenas a bengala na mão direita e fazer os movimentos possíveis com a esquerda.

- Vou perturbar meu fisioterapeuta para o resto da vida, mas se ficar inválida eu não agüento. Visitas ficam longe da cozinha, e nem tente me convencer do contrário.

- Podemos fazer um acordo.

- Que tipo de acordo?

- Eu lavo a louça para poupá-la, o que seu neto tem toda a razão de tentar fazer, e em troca você me ajuda a resolver um problema. Assim, não estarei fazendo um favor e nem deixando você inválida.

- Aceita, vovó! – gritou Thomas, animado.

- Do que se trata a ajuda?

- Mônica.

Ela pegou o avental e o jogou na minha cara.

- Pode começar agora. E não demore, estou curiosa e ansiosa para ajudá-lo. Não pode mais fazer uma estupidez com ela, certo?

- Certo. Já estou indo – coloquei o avental e Thomas me seguiu.

- Conta antes pra mim o que é? Eu seco a louça.

Comecei a lavar os pratos, talheres e panelas do jantar. O menino sentou no espaço de mármore do lado da pia.

- É assunto de adultos, enxadrista. Se quiser conversar, tudo bem. Menos sobre isso. Quando tiver uma decisão, explico a você como as coisas vão ficar.

- Ela não deixou você voltar pra casa, né?

- Mais ou menos.

- Como é deixar voltar mais ou menos?

- Pare por aí. Vou acabar contando para você sem perceber. Fale da escola, ficou de me dizer como foi a prova de matemática.

- Difícil. A professora é legal comigo quando pergunto, mas sou muito burro pra entender as contas.

- Fiquei cego, então. Não estou vendo nenhum burro por aqui.

- É muito ruim fazer aquelas contas. Gosto mais de história e geografia.

- Nada bobo. E ciências?

- Como diz a vovó, você gosta de puxar a sardinha pro seu lado, né?

Rir fugia das minhas expectativas naquela noite. O que aquele menino conseguia tirar de mim não era brincadeira.

- Gosto. Dei uns exercícios para você, não deu certo?

- Não, fiz dois e depois larguei.

- Sua avó entende de contas, por que não pediu ajuda pra ela enquanto eu não estava?

- Disse que no tempo dela ensinavam de um jeito diferente.

- Ensino o que sei para você. Assim está bom?

- Tá!

- Veremos se consigo ser um professor passável.

- Não sei o que é passável, mas se eu conseguir fazer uma daquelas contas de menos sem trocar os números, prometo que da próxima vez deixo você ganhar no xadrez!

- Olha só, ficando metido o garoto! Tá me chamando de péssimo?

- Eu já decorei quase todas as suas estratégias.

- Virei previsível pra você. Que ótimo, melhor nem jogar mais, perdeu a graça pra você, né?

- Um pouquinho. Pense em outras, aí pode ganhar de mim quando eu não me distrair.

- Vou provar que está blefando e posso ganhar de você outra vez!

- Uma partida agora?

- Não – falei, guardando a louça. – Só no final de semana. Está ficando tarde e amanhã você tem a escola de manhã.

- Eu brinquei, você é bom no xadrez sim! Perde mais quando tá avoado ou não pensa muito antes de jogar, só isso...

- Thomas, eu queria jogar com você, mas da última vez sua mãe quase me expulsou daqui porque eram dez horas e nós ainda estávamos jogando.

- Ela não está aqui...

- Nem por isso preciso ser irresponsável. Você tem hora para dormir. E eu preciso falar com sua avó. Gostei muito de ver você no meio da semana, mas jogos só no sábado ou domingo, está bem?

- Tá – resmungou.

- Thomas, por favor, sem birra.

- Já falei que tá tudo bem. Eu sei que preciso dormir. Não quero, mas vou.

Ele ficou meio emburrado, porém ao notar que eu falava sério, subiu para o quarto. Depois, fui matar a curiosidade de minha ex-secretária e deleitar-me com sua experiência de vida.

- Pela sua cara, vocês não voltaram às boas.

- Ela aceitou minhas desculpas em relação às desconfianças sobre a fidelidade dela. Mas ela quis saber se a traí alguma vez.

- E você traiu de verdade?

- Por uma noite inteira, mas não passou disso.

- Mulheres não costumam perdoar casinhos.

- Não era um caso, Amèlie. Foi um deslize.

- Quando você encontrou Mônica com aquele moleque da revista, se sentiu revoltado e não quis mais saber dela. Foi um engano, mas se fosse real o envolvimento dos dois, você perdoaria?

- É diferente, ela já o conhecia há muito tempo. A moça do hotel eu só vi naquela noite.

- Não é diferente. Ela só está tendo a mesma reação que você.

Difícil ouvir aquilo. Pior ainda reconhecer a sensatez da conclusão dela.

- Você está certa.

- Sendo assim, o que você acha mais prudente fazer agora?

- Abaixar a cabeça e me conformar?

Ela me dirigiu um olhar devastador.

- Eu vou fazer o possível para conseguir o perdão dela, independente do tempo que ela precisar para me conceder isto. E se não acontecer, vou me resingnar e aceitar pagar o preço pelas besteiras que fiz. Está bem assim?

- Ótimo. Quase perfeito, eu diria. Mas ela mandou você embora depois de saber que foi traída ou teve algum beijo arrebatador no meio disso?

- Não seja tão romântica. Sem beijos. Ela me propôs uma coisa um pouco estranha. Morar com ela sem que eu me comporte como marido dela. É como se vivesse com um colega da faculdade!

- Parecido, mas não é igual. Você vai aceitar?

- É sobre isso que vim falar com você. Tenho dúvidas quanto a isso. Quero reconquistá-la, e estar perto é um bom começo. Mas ela vai me evitar naturalmente, estarei aceitando a idéia de que somos livres para agirmos como quisermos.

- Exatamente. De um modo velado, ela está induzindo você a provar que a merece de volta.

- Acha isso mesmo? – de repente, meu coração disparou, eu parecia um bobo.

- Tenho certeza! Mas vá com calma. Afobação agora só atrapalha.

- Amèlie, se eu soubesse que seu jeito de intrometida e exigente fosse me render tanto, tinha conversado com você desta maneira muito tempo antes!

- Você está se aproveitando de mim, doutor. Isso é muito feio.

- É brincadeira, você sabe. Foi uma sorte conseguir sua amizade.

- Você não é meu amigo. É minha central de fofocas predileta. E depois do que fez para Thomas, é o mínimo que eu poderia oferecer.

- Sabe que fiz aquilo porque...

- Fez porque achou correto e não tinha um parceiro para o xadrez. Estava desinteressado em recompensas. Já sei. Fique tranqüilo.

Sorri francamente. Ela me ajudava muito. Assim, tomei minha decisão e somente precisava esperar amanhecer. Ou não.

Ainda conversamos por um bom tempo, até Amèlie ter sono o suficiente para eu auxiliá-la a subir as escadas. Caso estivesse em seu estado normal, ela não me deixaria fazê-lo. Depois disso, fiquei pensativo no carro. Prometi dar uma resposta pela manhã, mas descumprir seria um pecado? Como não era do meu feitio, porém agia daquela maneira quando o assunto envolvia sentimentos, arrisquei.

Demorei uns minutos para tocar a campainha. E quando comecei, temi ter feito mais uma tolice. Mônica não dava indícios de querer me atender. Estava para desistir, quando a porta se abriu.

- Meio tarde para você vir aqui, não?

- Cedo. Devia vir de manhã, mas cedi a um impulso. Teria insônia só de ansiedade.

- E por isso mereço perder o meu sono? – o mau humor dela ainda me era estranho.

- Eu a acordei?

- É óbvio! Tive um dia tão cheio, Sienna precisou de mim e ainda surgiu toda aquela conversa entre nós dois, estou exausta. Pode me deixar dormir e depois resolvemos isto?

- Se você prefere assim, volto mais tarde. Mas posso esperar aqui em frente?

Ela saiu e olhou bem para mim. Realmente, pelas olheiras carregadas, eu a despertei de um sono profundo.

- Entre logo, antes que eu me arrependa.

Senti-me nu. Mônica me analisou de um jeito muito peculiar, como costumava fazer quando desejava saber minhas intenções ou tentar adivinhar meus pensamentos. Quase sempre, ela acertava nas deduções.

Com as mãos e um pouco de sarcasmo, ela me indicou o sofá.

- Estou bem assim. Vim dizer que aceito a sua proposta.

- Pensou rápido. Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Espero que tenha entendido a parte do "você não é meu marido".

- Entendi. Se um dia conseguir, volto a ser seu namorado.

- Como é?

- Isso mesmo. Não vou ficar controlando você. Apenas tentarei reconquistá-la, como já falei.

- Faça como quiser. Arrume suas coisas quando tiver vontade, somente imploro para me deixar dormir agora.

- Desculpe. Boa noite.

- Para você também.

Começou a se esquivar de mim como eu previa. Foi para o quarto rapidamente. Aproveitei para ir pegar minhas malas no pequeno apartamento onde me instalei. Procurei ser cauteloso nos movimentos, irritá-la nos primeiros instantes juntos de novo era loucura. Aquela foi uma das minhas melhores noites de sono dos últimos seis meses. Até perdi a hora.

Ao levantar, todo estabanado para sair de casa e recuperar o tempo perdido na cama, encontrei a mesa como se não tivesse sido desfeita. Teria de aprontar meu café, caso o quisesse. Resolvi apanhar umas torradas, passar manteiga e colocar leite em uma garrafa de água. Comeria e beberia no caminho. Cheguei com os farelos da torrada e a boca meio machada pelo leite – percebi quando a minha nova secretária exibiu um discreto sorriso matreiro ao me ver. Mas era um bom dia, aquele. Independente dos acontecimentos.

~*~*~

A felicidade estava longe de ser plena. Mônica fez exatamente como descreveu para mim. Saía e no máximo dizia um "tchau" quando parecia com paciência ou pouca pressa, pois às vezes eu somente via um vulto passando pelo corredor e nem sabia a que horas ela chegava em casa. Por certos instantes, pensei na atitude como uma espécie de birra ou provocação para eu me manifestar. Porém, descobri que a antiga Mônica retornou. Com mudanças, claro, mas semelhante na essência.

Estávamos na sala vendo televisão, em um dos raros momentos em que nossos horários batiam. Geralmente, ocorria no domingo ou sábado de noite. De repente, ela pegou um caderno e a agenda de compromissos na mesma mão. Nós dois somos um perfeito desastre em movimentos bruscos, então tinha uma leve idéia do que aconteceria a seguir.

- Você quer ajuda?

- Não é preciso, somente vou anotar umas coisas.

A agenda despencou no chão. Os papéis soltos entre as folhas, idem.

- Da outra vez tudo ficou tão quieto nas minhas mãos!

- Lei de Murphy – disse, procurando não rir do choramingo dela.

- Boa desculpa para ser uma desastrada.

Recolhemos tudo quanto podíamos do chão. Ao pegar a agenda, vi o quanto as horas estavam preenchidas. Aquilo explicava muito bem a urgência em sair, a dificuldade para voltar. Estava abarrotada. Combinamos de dividir as despesas, mas compreendi que os dois empregos tinham importância para ela. Especulei mentalmente a hipótese dela guardar dinheiro, como fazíamos. Mas fiquei com receio de perguntar e ela se ofender.

- Obrigada, Wendell. Pode parar de ler minha agenda agora?

- Ah, perdão! Só reparei no quanto de pacientes você tem. Aumentaram, não é?

- Bastante. Sienna e as meninas da redação parecem ter o dom de falar com a cidade toda em questão de dias. Mal respirei e já tantos pacientes quanto lá em Londres.

- Isso é ótimo.

- Você acha mesmo? – a pergunta me relembrou a nossa última discussão sobre vida profissional.

- Não acho. Tenho certeza. Eu já admiti ter sido uma bobagem frear você neste ponto.

- E espero que continue pensando assim. Apesar de não fazer mais diferença se você concorda com meu ritmo de trabalho.

Quase pulei do sofá. O susto foi grande.

- Você quer me matar ou é só impressão minha?

- Longe de mim. Somente estou cansada hoje, me desculpe.

- Sem querer me intrometer, mas não acha que precisa de um descanso?

- Amanhã dormirei até mais tarde. Deixe de se preocupar – ela parecia mais branda no tom de voz, me incentivando a falar o que pensava.

- Sim, mas queria fazer um convite. Hoje o consultório também estava movimentado demais, então combinei de ver Thomas no domingo. Você quer vir conosco?

- Ele não ficaria intimidado comigo?

- Ele tem vontade de conhecê-la também. É um garoto amável, toda vez em que falo de você, fica animado perguntando como você é.

- Onde pretendem ir?

- Dar umas voltas em algum parque para conversar, brincar. Prometi aprender uns jogos que os amigos dele ensinaram no colégio. E ajudá-lo em matemática também, apesar de não ser o meu maior talento.

- Talvez seja bom um programa diferente. E também tenho uma certa curiosidade sobre esse menino, vou com vocês sim. Ele faz um bem enorme para você, é notável.

- Você não está com ciúmes, certo? – a pergunta foi um impulso, quando vi ela estava me olhando surpresa, e eu comecei a temer a resposta.

- Eu senti um certo ciúme no início, sim. Mas depois reconheci o quanto a presença dele fez diferença no modo de você encarar determinadas questões.

- Do que você está falando?

- Você passou a ser mais compreensivo. Pelo menos Thomas fez você repensar e voltar a ser um homem mais gentil, como era antes.

Ela arrumou a agenda e evitou me olhar. Observei Mônica sair da sala e não conseguia dizer nada. Pensei muito nas últimas palavras dela. Senti, obviamente, a influência de Thomas em minhas atitudes. Porém, não a trocaria por ele, talvez estivesse imaginando que o menino era mais importante para mim.

Procurei-a pela casa. Como a luz do quarto estava apagada, só poderia ter ido para a edícula. Desta maneira, fui encontrá-la, não poderia deixá-la com uma dúvida a respeito de sentimentos outra vez. Não que discutir isto seja meu hobby, porém reconheço a importância da prática. A falta dela contribuiu para a nossa separação.

- O que aconteceu? – ela se assustou. Realmente, não me esperava.

- Nada demais. Quer dizer, precisamos esclarecer uma questão.

- Qual?

- Sobre Thomas e você.

- Eu já concordei em sair com vocês amanhã e não foi por obrigação.

- Posso entrar?

- Está uma bagunça, você sabe que quando leio ou escrevo qualquer coisa, pouco me importo com ordem. Vamos conversar na sala?

- Ok.

De repente, todas as idéias para explicar a situação sumiram. Só contava com impressões primárias. Por que ela fazia isso comigo?

- Pronto. O que você quer me dizer?

- Thomas teve uma influência grande na minha vida, nas minhas atitudes. Nisso, você está certa. Mas se eu enxerguei meus erros, foi porque me esforcei e queria encontrar uma maneira de não persistir neles. Minha motivação era você. A vontade de tê-la de volta, de fazê-la feliz como era antes. De me considerar o mesmo homem sortudo que tinha o emprego que queria e a mulher dos meus sonhos.

Havia lágrimas nos olhos dela. Não sabia até quando as reprimiria, porém daquela vez, se tornou impossível para eu me conter. Aproximei-me, passando a mão de leve nas mechas que caíam em seu rosto, desfazendo-se do habitual coque preso com lápis. Ela fechou os olhos. Eu mal acreditava naquele instante de ternura entre nós, após tanto tempo e confusões. Trouxe-a para mais perto, segurando-a pela cintura. Senti os lábios dela nos meus, contudo ela finalmente me fitou. Ficamos nos examinando com o olhar, eu via que ela queria, mas tinha receio.

Procurei lembrar-me do conselho de Amèlie. E assim, a soltei devagar. Fui para meu quarto em silêncio. Não poderia pedir perdão, pois queria beijá-la e seria um pecado negar o fato. Fechei a porta, também estava longe das minhas pretensões vê-la antes de dormir. Era capaz de eu não me controlar uma segunda vez. Ou seria frustrante demais perceber de novo aquele medo que ela tinha de se decepcionar comigo.

No dia seguinte, tomamos café da manhã juntos. Sem muito diálogo, como estava sendo costumeiro, porém ela me tratava com a maior naturalidade possível. Perguntou a que horas veríamos Thomas, expliquei que teríamos de buscá-lo. Quando estávamos saindo, notei um detalhe: ela usava os cabelos soltos. Eu sempre gostei de quando ela prendia, pois eu os liberava de qualquer penteado. Lentamente.

Ao estacionarmos, Thomas veio em nossa direção. Ele parou bruscamente quando viu Mônica, até me adiantei com medo dele cair para trás.

- Ela é a sua mulher, doutor?

- É a Mônica, enxadrista – ponderei, sem querer pressioná-la.

- Olá, Thomas! Como você é bonito, quantos anos têm?

- Oito. Mas vou fazer nove logo! Você também é muito bonita. Agora entendi porque você não veio ontem, doutor. Tava namorando!

Se não fosse Linda chegar, provavelmente faltaria uma razão para eu esquecer a insinuação e deixar de ficar tão vermelho. Sentia-me quente, imaginava o quanto corei.

- Ele só falava de vê-lo. Ensinei um pouco de matemática a ele, antes que diga que fez os exercícios espontaneamente.

- Mãe! Eu tava brincando quando disse que ia falar isso daí.

- Por via das dúvidas, preferi contar para não livrá-lo de estudar mais um pouco. É domingo, mas a prova é na terça-feira.

- Eu sei... – ele ficou tímido pela bronca, mesmo com o tom sutil de Linda.

- Quando ligou dizendo que não podia vir, ele ficou triste.

Virgínia saiu com sua irmã. Thomas foi conversar com elas. Vi a oportunidade perfeita para tirar um peso de minha consciência:

- Tem certeza de que não está chateada por ter vindo para cá e eu passar a tarde com ele?

- Wendell, entenda uma coisa: meu filho o adora. Depois do pai falecer, você se tornou um amigo muito especial. Eu respeito isso. E vocês vão voltar de tarde, ainda terei tempo.

Ela parecia sincera.

- Aliás, sua esposa é muito distinta. Tinha curiosidade de vê-la, falava tanto nela! Muito prazer, sou a Linda.

Houve um aperto de mãos e fiquei feliz de ver que aparentemente, elas se respeitavam. De repente, nos assustamos com uma voz irônica e inesperada por mim.

- Distinta? Eu ouvi bem? Queria saber onde ela escondeu essa distinção toda quando parou exatamente aqui bêbada com uma amiga desbocada há algum tempo! Marquei a cara de vocês. Acabaram com minha noite de sono. Amèlie me contou que mal conseguiu pegar no sono de novo! Teve de acalmar Thomas também. Você é sempre assim, ou é só durante a noite?

- Virgínia, eu não sei qual é o seu problema, mas pare de ofendê-la! – gritei.

- Ela está me ofendendo, Wendell. Mas eu realmente vim neste bairro, na festa de comemoração do meu emprego na revista. O marido da minha amiga pediu desculpas, disso você se lembra?

- Como se pagasse aquele escândalo e a boca suja da sua amiga. Você também não é nada santa.

- Você estava bêbada, Mônica?

Aquilo para mim parecia impossível. Ela fazia isso enquanto jovem. Em certas ocasiões depois de casados. Porém, um excesso expansivo havia se tornado raro.

- Eu...

- Não duvido que tenha entrado em coma alcoólico depois, Wendell! – cortou. Virgínia estava me deixando irritado.

- Agora chega. Já entendi que você está com raiva por ter perdido o sono naquela noite. Mas não desrespeite a minha... a Mônica – me corrigi, mas não tão rápido quanto deveria. – Por favor, o Thomas não precisa ver esse espetáculo. E até onde me consta, ela está sóbria, pediu desculpas na ocasião, tudo está bem. Ela xingou você?

- Não, mas...

- Então antes que eu perca a cabeça com você, pare de insultá-la. Vamos?

- Espere um pouco – Mônica estava nervosa. – Você tem tazão de me detestar por aquele dia. Mas não tem o direito de me julgar. Eu bebi sim, e nem lhe dirigi a palavra. Agora se o problema é o fato da minha amiga ter sido inconveniente e você quer descontar em mim sua indignação, ótimo. Saiba que ela estava alterada e bêbada daquele jeito porque o filho dela tentou o suicídio e ainda bradava que a culpa era dela. Coisa de adolescente revoltado. Ele estava se metendo com drogas e se irritou porque ela desaprovava completamente e acabou exagerando no julgamento. Em resumo, ele foi parar no hospital! E não deixava que ela sequer o visse! Está com orgulho de si mesma e me achando hipócrita ou pode voltar à realidade um pouco?

Desconhecia o problema. Nem passou pela minha cabeça que Sienna precisou da ajuda dela no dia em que voltei para casa por causa de um dilema tão complexo. Virgínia enrubesceu, Mônica tinha algumas veias do pescoço saltando. Fiquei preocupado.

- Por favor, se acalme – abracei-a e ela não reagiu. Apenas continuava matando a outra com o olhar. – E vamos sair daqui. Thomas, entre no carro.

- Meu filho, se comporte. Mamãe te ama muito e vai estar esperando no final da tarde. Não fica triste com essa briga, é besteira de adulto.

- Tá – eu demorei a reparar, mas ele estava confuso e arrasado com a cena. Duas mulheres berrando e com uma séria vontade de saírem no tapa. E uma delas cuidava dele como ninguém.

- Divirta-se, Tom. Desculpe, Mônica, me excedi. Melhoras para sua amiga – retrucou, porém não via arrependimento sincero.

- Meio tarde para desejar isto, mas aceito por ela. Por falar nisso, melhoras para seu humor e impulsividade – ainda estava ácida. Tratei de encaminhá-la para dentro do carro, antes da briga recomeçar.

- Linda, mande um beijo para Amèlie. Aliás, onde ela está?

- Não levantou bem hoje. Mas irá se recuperar. Não se preocupe.

A idéia de deixar Linda e Virgínia sozinhas depois de um acontecimento horrível daquele me apavorava. Contudo, não havia solução. Mônica estava para ter um ataque violento, com toda a razão. Thomas mal disfarçava a decepção e agonia. Elas eram adultas, teriam de se entender. Dei partida e os fortes diálogos começaram a ser audíveis.

- Tinha que ser você para estragar tudo, Virgínia! Grande exemplo você dá para sua irmã, não é à toa que ela é tão inconseqüente...

Se elas não se matassem, eu estaria satisfeito. Quando acordei, planejava ver árvores. Naquele instante, apenas meu lar me faria seguro para acalmar os ânimos dos dois.

Ninguém reclamou da mudança de planos não anunciada. Entraram em silêncio, cada um ocupou um lado do sofá, mirando os pés. Mônica ainda estava ofegante. A mesa de centro não era mais de vidro, eu estava longe de ser uma bola, então me sentei ali para poder olhar para os dois sem dificuldades.

- O dia não começou como planejamos. Mas vamos deixar um incidente atrapalhar tudo?

- Eu sabia que estava indo para perto demais da casa de Christine. Deveria desconfiar e ter continuado no carro – a voz Mônica era quase inaudível.

- Foi uma situação atípica. Você não teve culpa de nada, Sienna a tirou do sério, pelo o que entendi...

- Sienna não estava em condições de saber o que estava fazendo! – ela finalmente explodiu. E logo mirou Thomas, ficando mais inconformada e lavendo as mãos à cabeça. – Perdoem o meu destempero, mas aquela mulher não precisava desenterrar o assunto, irá fazer um mês que isso tudo aconteceu! E nos julga sem ao menos saber da verdade, ignorando as desculpas de Gary... Eu sei que estávamos erradas de sair gritando na rua, de ficarmos bêbadas, mas isso foi consertado da melhor maneira possível!

- Mônica, eu me lembro que a vovó disse que era pra gente ver a briga da janela e ficar torcendo pra tia Gi pegar uma panela. Depois eu dormi, você não atrapalhou tanto assim. Vovó adora um barraco, ela vive dizendo.

Eu francamente me surpreendia com aquele garoto. Recebeu um abraço forte, e notei que o dia não estava perdido. Saímos depois para um passeio, contudo exploramos a casa e os nossos livros antes. Decidimos carregar o famoso jogo de xadrez para nos distrairmos, mas fiz questão de pegar cadernos para terminar a ajuda em matemática. De pronto, Mônica e Thomas quiseram jogar. Achei graça ao vê-los tentando se conhecer enquanto contavam vantagem a cada peça movida. Horas se passaram e notei a dificuldade em dar um ponto final na partida, então fiz uma sugestão menos agradável para meu amiguinho:

- O dia vai acabar e você vai me enrolar para evitar as contas, enxadrista?

- Eu não tenho culpa que a Mônica tem estratégias novas e a gente demora pra acabar!

- Podemos deixar o jogo de lado um pouquinho, assim você estuda e depois terminamos. O que acha?

- Quero continuar. A prova é na terça, posso estudar amanhã!

- Sozinho e com dúvidas? Ou vai perguntar para a professora, mas não vai dar tempo de treinar? Pode parar de arrumar desculpas.

- Você e a mamãe são iguaizinhos demais de vez em quando, sabia?

- Vou considerar isto um elogio.

- Não era, mas ainda bem que você não ligou! Era brincadeira.

Baguncei os cabelos dele e peguei as anotações. Mônica me ajudou nas explicações. Francamente, éramos desprovidos do dom de administrar bem os números – preferíamos a prática calculadora. Contudo, Mônica era um tanto melhor do que eu em didática. Sempre gostou de lidar com crianças. E apesar de eu compartilhar deste gosto, pretendi aplicá-lo em relações mais pessoais, e não tão profissionais. Quando Thomas pareceu compreender como se fazia subtrações de qualquer maneira, quis saber das divisões. Fiquei a observar os dois interagindo novamente, um tanto indisposto a falar. Era inútil ter esperanças sobre formarmos uma família, porém se quisesse aumentar a minha, adoraria se tivesse um filho como ele. Independente dos acessos de preguiça com os estudos. Ele era inteligente, apenas precisava de uma motivação para estudar as matérias consideradas difíceis.

- Você é capaz de fazer sozinho uma vez para ver se entendeu?

- Vou tentar! Doutor, você tá bem?

- Por que a pergunta? – voltei à realidade.

- Ficou quieto do nada. Disse que ia me ajudar, mas a Mônica me explicou um monte de coisas e você ficou só olhando a gente.

- Não sou tão bom nisso. E ela fala melhor do que eu.

- Deixe de modéstia, Wendell. E para compensar, você vai conferir as contas dele. Vou tratar de providenciar comida, porque já ouvi protestos de um certo estômago aqui – ela mirou o garoto com um tom divertido na voz. – E eu também estou com fome. O que acham?

- Ótimo! Vou terminar tudo bem rápido!

- Não precisa. Vá devagar, a comida ficará esperando por você – brinquei. – E sim, confiro suas contas. Mas comece logo, senão passo outras e vocês não vão terminar aquela partida!

Ele recolheu a pequena brochura e foi resolver tudo. Ela fez o que prometeu e tive vontade de segui-la. Porém, ele não poderia ficar sozinho. Conversaria sobre a confusão em outra oportunidade. Certamente, ela ainda não havia esquecido aquela discussão com Virgínia. E nem eu fazia questão de apagá-la da minha memória. O assunto não estava encerrado.

Enquanto via a resolução de Thomas, Mônica veio munida de cachorros-quentes e refrigerantes. Notei alguns erros no decorrer da correção, mas preferi abordá-los quando estivéssemos saciados.

- Wendell, você está calado demais. Incentivou nossa alegria para ficar desse jeito?

- Eu gosto de observá-los. Vocês se dão bem.

- Não entendi nada – ele disse, buscando nos nossos olhares alguma justificativa.

Durante a tarde inteira, Thomas venceu no xadrez, apesar de eu ter a leve impressão de minha esposa tê-lo deixado ganhar de modo sutil, se sentiu seguro com a matemática, pois aprendeu o mínimo para tirar uma nota satisfatória, porém não conseguiu buscar em nós uma resposta para sua dúvida. Quem realmente devia sabê-la, felizmente pôde compreender-me.

~*~*~

Como o prometido, Linda reencontrou o filho no final da tarde. Perguntei discretamente se tudo estava bem, e ela disse não fazer idéia. Era tolice imaginar o que tinha acontecido. Melhor perguntar para quem não se recusaria a me responder. Até porque, ela não estava em condições de fazê-lo.

- Sua irmã está, Danielle? – ela não queria abrir mais de uma fresta da porta para me receber.

- Sim. Mas eu não sei se ela quer ver você – o descaso dela por tudo era impressionante.

- Poderia perguntar, se não for pedir muito?

- Claro, tio.

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo, indicando desprezo. Naquele instante, eu agradeci imensamente por não ser tio dela, ou qualquer parentesco que valha. Virgínia não merecia uma pessoa tão desagradável e encostada como aquela irmã.

Demorou um pouco, mas ela veio ao meu encontro. Fechou a porta atrás de si, sem desviar o olhar de mim.

- A casa inteira tem ouvidos. E você conhece bem a minha irmã para saber disso. Vamos conversar no seu carro?

- Também acho melhor.

Ainda enxergava aquela garota curiosa na janela. Estávamos longe o suficiente para ela nem sonhar com nossas palavras.

- Primeiramente, perdão pelo meu comportamento horrível.

- Perdôo se você me disser o que ele significou.

- Eu estava com raiva...

- Por qual motivo, sendo que quando passei algumas noites na Amèlie, havia alguns bêbados na rua e você nunca reclamou disso por mais de um dia?

- Nunca fui tão insultada! A amiga dela era muito sem educação. E aquele dia também foi pavoroso para mim, tudo deu errado! Marquei a cara das duas.

- Descontar em Mônica a ajudou, por acaso?

- A amiga dela é muito abusada. Não é primeira vez que topo com ela. Já atendi um político aqui da cidade, e ela cismou de querer entrevistá-lo. Perdi meu primeiro emprego porque ela conseguiu me enganar e entrar lá para perturbar o homem! Não iria esquecê-la nem se pudesse. E sua esposa andava com ela, então descontei toda a minha mágoa. Foi errado, mas foi mais forte do que eu.

- Sabia que aquele ataque tinha uma razão forte. Talvez deve desculpas para...

- Hoje não – cortou-me. – Por favor, deixe isso para outro dia. Prometo me retratar, mas me dê um tempo.

- Ok. Mas não demore tanto.

- Você a ama de verdade. Intimamente, eu sabia. Mas agora é visível demais.

- E essa certeza a deixa feliz, Virgínia?

- Claro. Você merece tê-la de volta, apesar de todas as besteiras.

Se a vaidade ou a percepção agiram em mim, não sei. Entretanto, não acreditava piamente na última frase dela. E lamentava o fato, pois se ela realmente sentisse alguma coisa, não poderia correspondê-la. Na verdade, nunca pretendi.

Voltei para casa. Mônica começou a jantar sem mim, mas eu havia me acostumado.

- Thomas é um garoto muito esperto.

- Sem dúvidas. Todo final de semana, procuro vê-lo. Ele renova minhas forças. A semana nem parece tão cansativa depois de brincar por umas horas.

- Percebi. E senti o mesmo.

Ela sorriu sinceramente, porém ainda havia uma sombra em seu olhar.

- Sobre a Virgínia, conversei com ela...

- Eu só, desculpe por interrompê-lo, queria saber uma coisa. Você sentiu vergonha de mim com aquela história toda?

- Não. Eu fiquei surpreso, sim. Mas estou aqui para ouvir o que aconteceu direito e com detalhes, se você quiser me contar. Caso contrário, vou continuar pensando de você o mesmo de antes. Temos idade suficiente para não tomarmos porres, mas exceções podem ser perdoadas, não é? Envelhecer a alma é bem pior.

- Obrigada.

Ela pegou na minha mão, que estava sob a mesa. O desejo de beijá-la fortaleceu-se. Mas ela iria me contar sobre a noite da bebedeira, precisava desabafar. Prestei-me a ouvi-la com atenção.

- ...Tim veio aqui para me agradecer, e eu acho que eles ainda vão demorar para se entenderem completamente, mas o primeiro passo já foi dado.

- A amizade de vocês é sincera. E apesar de não ter vivido algo semelhante, acredito que Sienna e Tim vão se reconciliar definitivamente.

- Parece que até a relação entre pais e filhos sofrem estremecimentos sérios.

- O importante é querer estabilizar isto.

- Sim...

Com urgência, nos levantamos e finalmente a tive em meus braços. Não só para um beijo, por sorte. Talvez no dia seguinte ela me dissesse que foi um impulso, queria pensar se daria uma chance para nós outra vez. Somente era relevante aquele momento para mim. O futuro parecia ser mais promissor do que outrora.


	7. Medos

**Capítulo 7 – Medos**

Amei a insônia em forma de devaneio. Como nos tempos de namoro, me deixei levar pela emoção. Vi a oportunidade de afagar seus cabelos observando a manhã chegar. Ele acordaria e arrumaria o penteado de poucos fios da maneira mais correta possível. Uma bobagem, pois sabia que eu bagunçaria tudo outra vez depois. Talvez.

Sim, havia uma chance de eu quebrar esse costume. Wendell foi carinhoso comigo desde que voltou para a minha vida. Porém, somente ao imaginá-lo assumindo a antiga postura machista e controladora, receei o destino da nossa relação ainda debilitada. Fiquei absorta em pensamentos e somente despertei quando senti um terno beijo em meus lábios.

Ele estava feliz e há tempos desejava ver aquele brilho nos olhos dele ao me fitar. A saudade latejou com intensidade suficiente para eu me esquecer de toda a reflexão por alguns instantes. Ao não suportar mentir sobre minhas intenções, me separei dele.

- Foi uma noite maravilhosa, Wendell. Devíamos ter mantido este clima por mais tempo antes de...

- Isso quer dizer que você me perdoou?

O tom inseguro na voz me fez hesitar.

- Não me arrependo de estar aqui com você. Somente não me peça para ignorar o meu medo de você mudar de novo. Desculpe, espero que entenda.

- Faço qualquer coisa para você superar isto. Estou mostrando que nada vai se repetir, e continuarei dando provas até você se convencer de uma vez. Mas posso fazer isto se estivermos juntos. Eu quero voltar a ser seu marido, que você me considere assim. Piso em ovos sem ter a certeza de que você me quer por perto.

- Você está comigo. Mas eu não consigo acreditar mais na sua fidelidade. E um dos motivos pelos quais me apaixonei por você durante todos estes anos foi a lealdade.

- Se quer assim, tudo bem. Prometo não tocá-la mais. Nem se você parecer disposta a aceitar isso. Não é uma vingança, só vou cumprir melhor a promessa que fiz para morar aqui novamente.

Não o impedi de sair da cama, se vestir e sumir o dia inteiro. Eu o magoei demais. Porém, de nada adiantaria aceitá-lo como se tudo estivesse devidamente esquecido, se na primeira desconfiança eu acreditasse mais no meu ciúme do que na palavra dele.

Nas duas semanas subseqüentes, ele pouco me encarava quando nossos horários coincidiam. Tinha a séria sensação de tê-lo usado e jogado fora, como dizem. Também me sentiria assim se estivesse no lugar dele, e isto me mortificava ainda mais.

Contudo, logo precisamos fingir estabilidade. O aniversário de Thomas estava chegando. Queríamos ajudar a mãe dele na festa, pois ela não estaria na cidade durante a semana para providenciar tudo. Propus-me a cuidar dos salgadinhos. Alguns eu faria, outros encomendaria. Seria uma forma diferente de presenteá-lo. Wendell confessou a falta de tato com festas, então ficou de comprar algo que agradasse o menino e se comprometeu a arrumar a casa de Amèlie para o acontecimento. Também pretendia ir, porém precisava me reunir com o pessoal da revista. Uma nova edição sairia e precisava saber se estava tudo em ordem.

Sienna, serena em relação ao filho, estava com o humor sinceramente bom. Ao me ver, ficava em polvorosa para saber se eu não fraquejei uma segunda vez.

- Nem eu, em meus piores surtos de ciúme, faria melhor. Já era sua fã, agora a idolatro incondicionalmente, amiga!

- Ria bastante da desgraça alheia – resmunguei, brincando com um lápis dela.

- Isto pode ser tudo, menos um drama. Eu vi sua falta de jeito quando me contou. Parecia uma adolescente, vermelha e tímida! Confiança se adquire devagar, não custava você baixar a guarda. Mesmo sendo divertidíssimo, e peço perdão a você por pensar assim, imaginar a cara do Wendell ao ver que você o levou para a cama e o desprezou depois! – ela gargalhava de perder o ar com o fato. Não me chateava porque entendia a reação dela.

- Sienna, por favor! Eu estou me fazendo de insensível com meu próprio marido, me sinto mal demais por isso...

- Então não se faça mais! Por falta de retaliação não é. Se ele não foi embora com esta imensa demonstração sua de amor-próprio, ele a ama mesmo. Pare de se machucar à toa. Ele não vai trair você. Se quiser, vai lembrar dessa noite e perder a coragem. Feriu o orgulho dele profundamente, isto eu garanto. Terá pavor de passar por isto.

- Vou pensar a respeito.

- Você já sabe a minha opinião, então me recuso a comentar sua enrolação!

Engraçado como eu desejava chorar e rir simultaneamente. Ela tinha razão. Porém, precisava me sentir passionalmente certa. Não tinha mais idade, tampouco espírito para me fazer de difícil para Wendell, ou arquitetar pequenas vinganças. Estava francamente insegura sobre se podia confiar plenamente nele outra vez.

As respostas para as dúvidas sobre estética dentária tiveram um ótimo retorno, considerando o número de cartas enviadas para a revista. Se haviam três por mês, no máximo, elas quintuplicaram. Parecia pouco, mas ter ambições exorbitantes sobre uma coluna pequena e dividida com outros especialistas é se iludir.

Dirigi-me até a casa de Amèlie imaginando ver tudo pronto. Passei antes em casa e peguei os salgadinhos caseiros. Não me demorei no trajeto, visando ajudar o mais cedo possível. Talvez fosse melhor ter feito o inverso, pois o que meus olhos focaram, o coração sentiu estrondosamente. Apenas tive o ímpeto de me abaixar próxima à janela. Alheia aos transeuntes que poderiam observar a ridícula cena, apurei meus ouvidos.

- Se era para chegar neste ponto, eu preferia continuar sem conversar contigo a sós.

O estresse dele era nítido.

- Está com medo de quê? Dos seus sentimentos?

- Temo os seus. Não queria magoá-la. Mas já disse a verdade, se quiser, repito...

- Por favor! Deixe para lá. Entendi toda a sua explicação. Apesar do seu olhar me parecer qualquer coisa, menos indiferente naquele momento.

- Foi um engano, quantas vezes preciso falar? – ele estava impaciente, e quando isto acontecia, andava para os lados. Tive o sério receio de ser descoberta. – Você estava quase nua, eu me assustei, nem a reconheci por alguns segundos. É mulher, é bonita, o que mais você precisa ouvir? Que por menos de meio minuto eu fiquei impressionado por vê-la seminua?

- Não precisa me humilhar, Wendell. Estou longe de ser uma...

- Não estava insinuando isso! Só acho um absurdo você imaginar que sinto algo por você porque por um descuido eu abri a porta do quarto de Amèlie e a encontrei se trocando! Ainda se eu tivesse ficado lá, até entenderia, mas ao ver que era você, saí.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por uns instantes.

- Virgínia, você não ama mais o seu marido?

- Estou confusa. Mesmo sabendo que não havia chance de conquistar você.

Queria ser invisível para ser capaz de ver o que as pequenas quietudes me ocultavam!

- Se deixou de gostar dele, é melhor pensar em ficar sozinha. Sinto muito. Sempre a tive como uma amiga.

- Eu vou me esquecer de você. Por falta de esforço não é. Depois de tudo o que você me disse hoje, pode ser mais rápido o processo.

- Você me perdoa pelas grosserias? Saí do sério...

- Perdôo. Só me dê um tempo. Desta vez, é para valer. Quando estiver mais segura, podemos voltar a conversar como antes. Só não deixe tão explícito, não me importo de falar com você na frente dos outros, desde que eles não percebam o clima.

- Está combinado. Hoje é aniversário do baixinho, ele merece um dia feliz.

- Se depender de mim, terá. E de você também, eu sei.

Esperei qualquer sinal do término da conversa. Passado dois minutos de profunda calmaria, estiquei as pernas na grama para alongá-las e tomar impulso para levantar-me devagar. Ao fincar os pés no chão, me apoiando na parede, Wendell apareceu no jardim. Quando notou onde eu estava, empalideceu. Contudo, permanecemos mudos, apenas nos estudando com olhares.

Neste ínterim, Amèlie apareceu e desatou a falar sobre coisas que não ouvi. O contato visual era demasiado intenso. Ele queria demonstrar inocência no caso do flagrante de Virgínia, enquanto eu buscava a confiança tão almejada. Por fim, nos rendemos a adiar os esclarecimentos e voltar a atenção para o aniversário de Thomas.

Arrumamos tudo a contento. Linda chegou quando eu estava colocando os últimos quitutes nas mesas do quintal dos fundos. Os salgadinhos encomendados vieram pouco antes dela.

Os convidados encheram a casa. Crianças faziam a bagunça habitual, e os adultos tagarelavam sobre seus filhos. Wendell me seguia com os olhos. Após a cantoria dos parabéns, ele veio em minha direção, aparentemente afobado para começar a explanar todo o assunto. Peguei em sua mão e somente disse:

- Eu confio em você.

Ele me abraçou com força. Não arrependi de correspondê-lo com semelhante intensidade e franqueza. Ainda haveria uma sombra em minha mente, contudo deixar de viver por causa dela era novamente anular meus sentimentos e desejos. Percebi que voltava por amá-lo, e não pelo casamento. Tinha a mesma expectativa de uma namorada. A juventude é o estado de graça mais sensível de todos.

~*~*~

Wendell podia ser qualquer coisa, menos inapto a captar meus sentimentos. Demorava um pouco, porém era implacável. No começo, voltamos às boas como se nada tivesse ocorrido. E eu francamente acreditei na palavra dele em relação à Virgínia. Contudo, doía imaginar se quando ele demorava no trabalho, era por causa de uma aventura. Mesmo aquelas efêmeras demais.

Ele reparava no meu olhar assustado e perspicaz quando ele ou eu chegava em casa. Então, em uma noite em que o surpreendi pensativo em nosso quarto, indaguei:

- Você está assim por quê?

- Achei que você não chegaria mais.

- Estava me esperando preocupado desse jeito? O que aconteceu, querido?

- Você disse que confiava em mim. Mas confiança é tudo o que menos vejo em várias situações. Sempre vai ficar com um pé atrás comigo, não é?

- Deveria ter sido sincera neste ponto, reconheço – disse, sentando na cama e o olhando diretamente. – Eu achei que pensaria diferente com o tempo, mas me enganei. Infelizmente, ainda vai passar pela minha cabeça vez ou outra aquela dúvida sobre sua fidelidade. Porém, não deixei de amar você por causa disso. É capaz de continuar sabendo do meu medo? É como aquele que não sabemos explicar: incontrolável. Tento me policiar, mas é inútil.

Ficou cabisbaixo por alguns minutos. Respeitei a vontade dele de refletir em vez de soltar uma resposta impulsiva, e continuei a fitá-lo, calada. Quando ele falou, mantinha o jeito triste.

- Eu sou capaz de continuar, porque a culpa disso tudo foi minha. Somente queria de você um pouco mais de crédito. Consegue fazer isso por mim? Todos os dias ver o seu olhar de descrença, analisando-me por inteiro para tentar saber se eu estou diferente ou se existem evidências sobre uma possível traição está me matando. Não de raiva, mas de frustração e tristeza, Mônica. Não podemos ficar juntos se você não confia em mim. Cegamente é impossível depois de tudo, mas um pouco mais me deixaria feliz.

Beijei-o na bochecha. Desta maneira, ele voltou a me encarar.

- Eu amo você. E vou tentar abrandar essa reação. Só não prometo que o processo será rápido. Sabe que farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance por nós. Só não exija de mim o que não posso fazer.

- E o que você não pode fazer?

- Passar o resto da vida sem você. E também, ficar sem desconfiar sempre. Mesmo que seja por uma fração de segundo, por causa de uma ocasião especial. Eu não perdi a confiança total em você, apenas tenho medo de perdê-lo ou de me decepcionar ainda mais. Deixe o tempo se encarregar de curar essa ferida minha. A sua parte para me tornar segura com este assunto está sendo muito bem feita, garanto.

- Espero que esteja fazendo o correto desta vez. Também não quero perdê-la. Tomara que as coisas melhorem.

Naquela noite, e talvez em várias outras, não dormimos. Às vezes, era maravilhoso. Porém, sempre haveria a insônia nada bem vinda, em que nós ficávamos pensando sobre nossos problemas, ou sobre nosso relacionamento. Cada um com o seu fardo, em silêncio. Como ele, eu de fato ansiava para aquela sensação de alerta constante passasse. No entanto, somente via os dias correrem e meu esforço aumentar para não pensar em suspeitas maliciosas. Pois ao sonhá-las, o meu semblante estaria de acordo com isso. Sabia mentir e reconhecer que até isso tem limite. Especialmente quando sentimentos tão fortes estavam envolvidos.

Os meses após aquela conversa foram relativamente tranqüilos. Porém, paulatinamente uma pequena ação começou a me estressar. Devia ser a décima vez que um rapaz ligava querendo uma consulta e não vinha na última hora. Nas duas primeiras ligações infundadas, até especulei se ele não teria medo de dentista, pois é uma reação muito comum. Depois, a falta de respeito se tornou absurda o suficiente para minha incompreensão ser maior. Pedi para Amanda, minha secretária, dar um ultimato para o homem. Se quisesse desmarcar, avise antes. Caso contrário, não agendaríamos mais horário para ele.

Feito isso, me acalmei. Ele não ligou de novo. E nem apareceu no consultório. Quando tínhamos pique e paciência para falar sobre trabalho, não mencionei o fato para Wendell tão cedo. Esperei explodir para tocar no assunto.

- Qual é o nome desse infeliz?

- Ele diz ser Denis Lamarque. Nome muito estranho, aliás.

- Ultimamente, pessoas faltaram às consultas. Darei uma olhada se esse daí não passou lá no meu consultório, ou fez a mesma gracinha. Pode ser pavor de broca, você sabe como é.

- Sei, mas não justifica a falta de educação!

- Ajudaria se da próxima vez que ele ligasse, você pedisse para Amanda chamá-la? Você atende e conversa com o rapaz.

- É uma boa idéia. Até ele ligar de novo, tomara que eu esteja mais compreensiva.

- Tensão normal ou...?

- Normal, Wendell. Dessa vez, é – respondi, e ele exibiu uma expressão incrédula. – Estou falando sério!

- Nesse tom de voz? Que é sério, eu acredito. Agora, não ser t.p.m.?

- Não tem graça!

Ele se levantou para "fugir" de mim, então peguei uma almofada do sofá e joguei nele.

- Quando for, estarei muito bem servido de pancadas, pelo jeito.

- Muito engraçadinho – resmunguei, divertida.

- Apesar do seu humor, preciso contar uma coisa um pouco desagradável. Encontrei aquele franguinho loiro na rua, e ele me provocou.

- Duas crianças. Não é possível!

- Calma! Nem cheguei perto dele desta vez.

Mirei-o sem crer na afirmação.

- Ok, só xinguei um pouco.

- Wendell...

- Ofendi mesmo, mas foi ele quem começou. Como estava de carro, parado no sinal, pude sair relativamente rápido, impedindo uma briga maior. A vontade era passar com o carro em cima dele, porém invadir calçadas não faz parte da minha personalidade. Com as mãos já seria possível destroncar o pescoço daquele miserável.

- O "foi ele quem começou" soou inspirador. Nem o Thomas, talvez, deve ter o costume ainda de falar isso.

- Está contra mim por quê?

- Porque Adrian poderia nos prejudicar. Eu não quero ver você em uma delegacia outra vez por causa de um delinqüente. O processo não demorou muito a ser concluído, ficou claro que ele me assediou. Deve estar com raiva de nós dois.

- Se ele dirigir a palavra a você, saio de onde estiver e termino o serviço daquela noite. Prometo! Ele pode falar o que quiser pra mim. Para você, nada!

- Obrigada, querido. Aceito a surra se ele fizer alguma gracinha.

- Você é adorável quando se contradiz – Wendell me beijou de leve no pescoço.

- E você fica lindo com esse espírito de herói que salva a mocinha...

- Não salvo?

- Eu não sou mais uma mocinha – brinquei.

- Diga isso para os meus olhos.

Naturalmente, aquelas declarações melosas terminariam longe de sala. Contudo, ouvimos um barulho no jardim. Fui para a janela observar o que estava acontecendo. Wendell saiu. Vi um vulto passando rápido em direção à rua. Estremeci.

- O invasor deixou um chapéu ridículo no chão. Nem consegui vê-lo direito.

Ele estendeu o objeto para mim.

- Eu acho que já o vi antes...

- Onde?

- Adrian tinha um chapéu assim.

- Vamos denunciá-lo! Estava rondando a nossa casa!

- Precisamos ter certeza! Milhares de pessoas podem usar um chapéu verde musgo!

- O único idiota conhecido que usa isto é ele! Você sugeriu que ele queria se vingar.

- Porque vocês brigaram, estava alertando sobre a motivação dele para nos provocar. Roubar está fora de questão.

- Eu não sei o que ele queria, mas boa coisa não era. Se você quer saber, agora me ocorreu uma idéia pior ainda.

- Pare de imaginar bobagens, olha a sua pressão...

- A pressão anda bem controlada. E continuo achando a minha conclusão pertinente. Se prefere ignorá-la por enquanto, tudo bem.

- Francamente! Quem escuta, pensa que não me importo com sua opinião. Diga logo.

- Esqueça. Amanhã é sábado, nós dois teremos que trabalhar. Só porque chegamos mais cedo, resolvemos abusar da sorte e ficar conversando até mais tarde.

- Você acredita tanto na minha ingenuidade que chega a ser impressionante.

Obviamente, eu sabia qual era a grande idéia. Adrian fazia os telefonemas para nos desestabilizar de vez em quando no consultório. Ainda não havia me convencido sobre o caso ser este, porém Wendell não desistiria dele facilmente.

- Não se trata disso. Só queria ser menos previsível para você. Perde a graça, certo?

- Errado. É sinal de cumplicidade, não de falta de novidade.

- Vou levar isso como um elogio. Agora vamos deixar de criancice e dormir.

Ao menos esta sugestão foi pertinente. Depois da noite insólita, somente restava aguardar pelo amanhecer.

Como previ, meu marido levou sua intuição – ou pensamento lógico, no modo dele de falar – adiante. Nossa tão esperada noite de sábado se transformou em uma boemia sherlockiana. Li a lista de pacientes novos que desmarcaram consultas, os antigos que não pareciam nada suspeitos, comparei os horários das faltas com os meus. Sim, também pedi para minha secretária aprontar uma listagem. Eu queria refletir sobre os últimos acontecimentos, apenas não contava com aquela varredura de informações.

- Pronto, o mesmo Lamarque ligou para nós dois várias vezes. Há outros pacientes com nomes estranhos e ligaram uma vez, apenas...

- Há pais loucos o bastante para colocar nomes anormais em seus filhos. Você está cansado de saber.

- Temos aqui nome e telefone de cada paciente. Porém, apenas um nos interessa por enquanto. Ele deu telefones diferentes para mim e para você. Vamos tentar encontrá-lo.

- Se quer tanta exatidão, por que não pediu para a sua secretária fazer isso no expediente?

- Queria dividir essa investigação com você, ora! – disse, como se fosse a atitude mais natural do mundo.

- É só uma curiosidade minha, querido.

- Tornou-se uma ameaça por causa daquela tentativa de furto ontem, e a provocação na rua. Sejamos realistas, nesta cidade só existe uma pessoa que nos odeia.

- Concordo, mas essa sua paranóia pode ir longe...

- Confie em mim.

- Eu confio. Mas não vamos passar a noite toda nisto.

- Combinado.

Ele pegou os dois números e em ambos, a pessoa do outro lado da linha jurava nunca ter esbarrado com alguém chamado Denis Lamarque. Então, resolvi procurar o nome na lista telefônica. Havia um Lamarque na lista, porém era uma mulher. Ligamos no número indicado e ela negava veementemente que tentou se consultar conosco. Perguntamos se conhecia algum Denis, e ela deu outra resposta negativa.

Diante das informações díspares, paramos de agir e nos colocamos a pensar. A única saída era comprar um identificador de chamadas. Não via necessidade de fazê-lo em uma região daquele porte e tipo, porém notei o quanto o cuidado se faz urgente independente do local. Esperaríamos outra chamada. Frustrados, resolvemos planejar um programa para o domingo, pois Thomas viajara com a mãe e a avó naquela semana. Antes de tentarmos fugir do assunto dos telefonemas, alertamos nossas secretárias sobre nos passar o paciente problemático na linha, interrompessem-nos sem pedir permissão. Contudo, a tímida e eficiente ajudante de Wendell nos surpreendeu.

- Que cara é essa? Você está pálido!

- Eu vou dar um aumento para aquela menina. E bater a cabeça na parede. Com força.

- Acharia mais graça se você me explicasse a piada direito – ironizei.

- Ela me perguntou há algum tempo se tinha liberdade para instalar qualquer coisa que quisesse ali na mesa dela. Claro, permiti! Somente pedi para não extrapolar, senão descontaria no salário o excedente na conta de luz. Imaginei que ela quisesse carregar o celular de vez em quando, colocar um ventilador pequeno em dias de calor, coisas simples assim. Mas além do celular, ela colocou um aparelhinho do lado do telefone. Nem indaguei o que era, podia ser um daquele aparatos de mulher...

- Como você nos subestima!

- Não! Só fui ingênuo. Era um identificador portátil. Agora ela me disse que não consegue ficar sem um, porque preferia ter certeza de que os pacientes passavam o telefone correto. O tal homem não mentiu de primeira, ligou do telefone que passou. Porém, em todas as outras vezes, os números são diferentes. Uns até de cidades vizinhas.

- E ela ainda tem os registros?

- Não no aparelho. Mas como estava curiosa, anotou todos. Ficou com vergonha de me dizer no começo, mas acho que compreendeu minha apreensão.

- Brilhante esta garota!

- Muito. Ela contou que já levou broncas por causa de trotes, então resolveu fazer isto sempre. E pegou uma certa mania de perseguição. Só não recomendaria uma terapia porque ela pode nos ajudar demais! Na segunda-feira, vai me entregar os números.

- Talvez seja do Interpol e você não sabe.

- Eu não duvidaria, nessas circunstâncias. Estou admirado com a esperteza dela. Além de inteligente e pontual, ainda possui uma ótima percepção sobre falta de educação.

- Como diz a Ártemis, se ela se importasse com isso, não trabalharia com você.

Ele me olhou com espanto e uma indignação fingida. Eu me abati.

- Era brincadeira, querida – justificou-se, ao me ver triste de repente.

- Eu sei. É por causa da minha irmã.

- Fazia tempo que não falava dela. Sente saudades?

- Você sabe que no fundo eu sinto. Mas não é forte, é como se ela não fosse...

- Tão importante como antes. Distante emocionalmente.

- Diria mais. É como se não tivesse família e dentro de mim só houvesse a vida que estamos tendo aqui. O passado parece tão apagado na minha mente quanto meus sentimentos mais profundos e antigos. O único que permaneceu foi o meu amor por você.

- Esquecendo o possível inflada do meu ego ao ouvir isto, também fico preocupado. Sinto o mesmo em relação à minha família e aos meus amigos. Você se lembra do quanto eu era próximo do Don e o Scott, não é?

- Claro! Não pensa mais neles?

- Dificilmente. E tentar me recordar me deixa desconfortável.

- O medo sem sentido?

- Uma angústia.

- Quando vamos resolver isso? Somente discutimos como estamos estranhos, mas nunca procuramos ajuda...

- Para dizer o quê? Nada disso tem nexo. Se chegamos em um psicólogo ou psiquiatra com essa história, ele vai nos mandar para um sanatório.

- Podíamos ao menos tentar. Nossa vida está boa por aqui, mas eu duvido muito que esse seja o curso natural das coisas.

- Não pense que já não imaginei nossa volta para Londres. Mas o que eu faço com o pavor da idéia?

- Nós somos loucos. Deve ser doença senil.

- Não somos tão velhos, Mônica.

- Fale isso para nosso cérebro descontrolado.

- Vamos para de falar nisso e resolver o que faremos amanhã? Cinema seria uma ótima pedida, por exemplo.

Detestava essa atitude ágil de mudar o foco. Era fundamental descobrirmos aquele enigma torturante.

- Por favor, não fuja do assunto. Dói em mim refletir sobre ele, mas sinto que não podemos mais ignorá-lo ou levar como algo corriqueiro. Precisamos de ajuda. Psiquiátrica ou alternativa, mas é uma prioridade!

- Eu quero entender, porém me recuso a ir em um psiquiatra.

- Neurologista você aceita?

- Pode ser – respondeu, sério.

- Então está feito. Vou procurar um.

- Você não tem receio das pessoas nos olharem como uns malucos?

- Prefiro isso do que continuar com dúvidas. Você também odeia incertezas, não sei como consegue se segurar tanto – retifiquei-me ao perceber o meu forte ritmo cardíaco. – Quer dizer, eu sei sim.

Ele se aproximou de mim e brincou com os cachos do meu cabelo.

- Você é mais corajosa do que eu, sabia?

- Nem sempre. Mas agradeço o elogio. Vai me despentear até quando?

- Até você me dizer onde vou desarrumar seus cabelos amanhã.

- Eu prefiro um teatro.

- Requintado programa. Há quase um ano não vamos em um!

- Por isto sugiro. Gosta?

- As melhores peças são de noite. E o dia?

- Fica o que você escolheu. Cinema. Mas filme de guerra eu não vejo, você conhece meus gostos.

- A senhora me fez perceber. Dormiu durante o filme inteiro, nem sei de que maneira com aquela enxurrada de tiros e gritos!

- Forma de protesto, ora! Foi divertido ver a sua revolta...

Quanto mais eu lembrava do episódio, menos ele gostava. O semblante de criança desapontada retornou com força total. Ria absurdamente da decepção dele. Eu o ouvi comentar com uns amigos que me faria assistir ao filme. Se queria tanto me desafiar, devia ter sido cauteloso. Ser cruel não é minha especialidade, entretanto, a ocasião faz o ladrão.

Tivemos um agradável domingo. Cultural e romântico. Para não discutirmos gêneros, resolvemos ver suspense. Sem tiroteios à toa, por consideração aos meus ouvidos e paciência. Para perdê-la por causa de enredo sem embasamento seria em um átimo. No teatro, as gargalhadas se renderam ao romantismo e melancolia. Uma tragédia, porém saímos satisfeitos de lá.

Andamos pelas ruas do centro da cidade conversando e literalmente, namorando. Apesar da idade, não devíamos nada para casais jovens que nos observavam. Alguns com admiração, outros com curiosidade, uns poucos com desprezo.

O amor nos rondava. Estávamos dispostos a recebê-lo sem relutar. Por isto, evitamos qualquer conversa triste. Também sentíamos falta do pequeno Thomas. Ele adorava as oportunidades para constatar que já tinha nove anos. E se orgulhava porque no aniversário dele, fez o casal de doutores se entender.

A semana se passou sem grandes aborrecimentos. A relação de telefones que meu marido deixou na edícula me assolava de vontade em checar cada um deles. Porém, ficou em segundo plano. Amèlie queria ir a um retiro espiritual e Thomas não perdeu tempo ao implorar para ficar conosco. Seria uma experiência nova e maravilhosa, apesar de me parecer estranhamente familiar a idéia de cuidar de uma criança...

Precisávamos pegá-lo de manhã no sábado. Trabalharíamos, porém os horários de Wendell estavam mais flexíveis do que os meus, então Thomas ficaria com ele até a noite. Tive lá as minhas dúvidas quanto à folga em determinadas horas, todavia era fácil entender porque ele arrumava uma maneira de contentar o menino. Planejei, ao menos, chegar mais cedo para aprontar um bom jantar. O almoço seria um monte de bobagens deliciosas e nada saudáveis, sem dúvida.

Entre aparelhos fixos, limpezas, extrações e tratamento de canal, apenas percebi o dia passando por causa da comida entregue no consultório. Às vezes, sair para comer direito, evitando lanchinhos, era um pouco difícil. Mal acabei de comer e Amanda entrou na minha sala intempestivamente.

- Denis!

- O quê...?

- Está na linha, disse que tive de falar com um paciente rapidinho. Atenda antes que ele desligue! – ponderou, sussurrando desesperada.

Derrubei algumas coisas de minha mesa e bati na porta enquanto corria, porém era perfeitamente normal os meus descuidos quando estava ansiosa demais. Peguei o telefone e procurei um tom calmo ao falar.

- Sr. Lamarque?

- Então, eu gostaria de marcar uma consulta com a dra. Wilkins e não vou desistir, prometo. Preciso administrar melhor meus compromissos, talvez tenha um pouco de medo de dentista, sabe como é trauma de infância...

- Adrian? É você, não é?

Trêmula, reconheci aquela voz de algum lugar. Só poderia ser ele.

- Quem está falando?

- É a Mônica, Adrian. Por que está fazendo isso? Fale comigo, por favor! Se quiser fugir de novas confusões, me explique o motivo disso tudo e podemos ficar tranqüilos, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ouvi uma voz fraca ao fundo. E um estrondoso barulho em seguida.

- Se continuar a gracinha ou for um trote, vou chamar a polícia!

Alguém permaneceu respirando ali perto, era audível. Contudo, desligaram e conseguiram estragar meu humor por uns instantes. Independente de quem era Denis Lamarque, não estava disposto a conversar comigo e, indubitavelmente, tinha companhia nas ações.

Fiquei nervosa o suficiente para pedir a Amanda o imenso favor de enrolar o próximo paciente por quinze minutos. Sentindo o estômago revirar, saí em busca de calma, de ar, qualquer coisa aparentemente útil para aquele nervoso se esvair. Wendell estava com Thomas, não tive coragem de avisá-lo sobre o acontecido. Ver Sienna consumiria meia hora, levando em conta minha inabilidade para dirigir naquele instante.

Somente sentei-me na escada de uma casa desocupada – a placa de "aluga-se" quase berrava na rua pelo tamanho e o vermelho da fonte –, encostei-me no muro que servia de apoio ao corrimão e pus-me a respirar fundo. Pensar nos problemas futuros sem ter a mínima certeza de como eles poderiam surgir era desolador. Intimamente, a forte sensação de assistir a minha vida virar de cabeça para baixo de novo em um curtíssimo espaço de tempo me invadia.

Retornei ao consultório ainda com a sombra de ter enfrentado um tufão emocional, entretanto encontrei forças para atender com destreza uma garotinha que fazia limpeza dentária mensalmente por ter uma tendência incrível a adquirir cáries ou acúmulo de placas. O sincero sorriso dela aniquilou definitivamente a minha séria vontade de ir para casa. O ofício era regozijante para mim.

~*~*~

- Perderam-se no caminho? – brinquei.

- Não, doutora. Viemos andando! – disse Thomas, fascinado.

- O que aconteceu com o carro? – as piores teorias me vieram à mente, mas Wendell me beijou de leve, animado tanto quanto o menino e sussurrou que não era nada.

- Como nada?

- Eu queria conversar, porque no consultório não dava. Aí ele deixou a gente vir andando pra poder falar, já que dentro do carro não pode falar muito.

Notei a tristeza dele ao falar. Logo, mudei o rumo da conversa.

- Imagino tanto de bobagens que comeram hoje, mas agora cairia bem um prato caseiro, certo?

- O jantar já tá pronto! Eu tava com fome mesmo, a gente lanchou de tarde só.

- São sete horas. Compramos hambúrguer às quatro!

- Três horas é muita coisa para uma criança ativa desse jeito. Vá para a mesa, mocinho. É só o tempo de eu tirar o risoto do forno.

- Ri...?

- Você experimenta e diz se gosta. É de camarão.

- Os camarãos fritos pelo menos são gostosos – disse, se sentando à mesa.

- Camarões, Thomas.

- Ah, tá. Eu sempre fico em dúvida.

- Pode perguntar se quiser. Não é feio perguntar quando não temos certeza. E errar é normal, não nascemos sabendo tudo.

- É verdade. Mas nascer sabendo isso e matemática já resolvia muito problema na vida, né?

Rimos demais com a inocência incontida dele. É por este tipo de frase que a saudade de ser criança se torna latente em determinadas ocasiões.

- Realmente seria ótimo, enxadrista. Mônica, como foi o seu dia?

- Agitado. A agenda estava cheia – respondi, sem encará-lo.

- A minha estava mais branda hoje. Mas enquanto atendia, Thomas ficou lendo na sala de espera, assim podia vê-lo entre uma consulta e outra, e minha secretária também.

- Ela é muito séria, doutora. Dá medo, sabe?

- Isso não é motivo para ter medo. Ela é responsável e não gosta de se distrair no trabalho, há pessoas assim, concentradas demais.

- Ela nem parecia de verdade. Parecia um robô que faz tudo certo e nem sente nada.

- O que falamos sobre aceitar diferenças e procurar entender o jeito de cada um? – advertiu. Sorri involuntariamente, pois em várias oportunidades na vida, ele demonstrou ter gosto em ser pai, em cuidar. Porém, com Thomas isto ficava mais evidente para mim.

- Eu sei, mas a doutora ainda não sabia que a sua secretária sem nome é esquisita.

- Sem nome? – perguntei.

- Ela não falou nenhuma vez. O doutor só diz senhorita Climbers.

- Por respeito ele a chama assim, Thomas.

- Mas eu já ouvi você falando com uma tal de Amanda, e ela trabalha com você, né?

- Amanda é mais comunicativa, é daquelas pessoas que gostam de conversar com todos e sobre qualquer assunto. Agora a srta. Climbers é mais reservada, só fala com Wendell sobre trabalho. Entendeu agora?

- Entendi sim. Mas se continuar desse jeito, ninguém vai querer falar com ela.

A discussão sobre personalidades distintas iria longe. Thomas aprovou o risoto, mas perguntou se a sobremesa seria "diferente" como aquele prato. Captei a indireta. Comprei um bolo de sorvete, apenas para garantir a satisfação geral, porque seria um tanto impossível algum de nós recusar o doce.

Depois de uma partida de cartas – pois se deixássemos, o xadrez imperaria sempre –, resolvemos colocar o garoto para dormir.

- Eu vou com você até lá em cima e arrumamos o quarto direitinho. Querido, pode dar conta da louça?

Em outros tempos, o pedido seria algo incomum. Ele não se recusava antigamente a atender-me, contudo este tipo de favor se tornou rotineiro.

- Sim. Boa noite, enxadrista!

- Boa noite, doutor! – enquanto subíamos a escada, ele choramingou. – Nem pedi para ficar mais na sala, porque vocês não iam deixar mesmo...

- São quase 11 da noite e você ainda está com pique para ficar acordado?

- Claro! Não sou mais tão criança assim.

- Já havia me esquecido deste detalhe. Nove anos!

- Queria ter 13, aí ninguém mais regulava minha hora de dormir.

Ajudei-o a tirar as roupas da mochila e colocar nas gavetas da cômoda.

- De onde tirou essa idéia?

- Danielle começou a sair de casa e voltar no dia seguinte quando tinha 13.

- Pelo o que você diz, ela não parece ter muito juízo. Você queria ser como ela?

- Não! Ela é chata e todo mundo reclama. Eu só queria dormir na hora que eu tivesse com sono de verdade, mais nada.

- Um dia você conseguirá e vai sentir saudade desse tempo. E se demorar muito, amanhã nem terá disposição para aproveitar o dia.

- Vou sim! Duvida, doutora?

- De maneira alguma – respondi, retribuindo o maroto sorriso dele. – Posso apagar a luz?

- Pode. Eu não tenho medo do escuro. Nunca tive.

- Então se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode bater na porta ao lado, está bem?

- Tá. Boa noite, doutora.

- Boa noite, Thomas.

Dei-lhe um beijo na testa e ouvi os ruídos da campainha.

- Quem chegou?

- Não sei, mas vou dar uma olhada e já volto para dizer. Fique aqui.

Levantei-me rapidamente para ele não reagir em protestos para vir comigo. A situação era estranha e diante dos últimos acontecimentos, alarmante.

Descendo devagar os degraus, a voz de uma mulher se fez ouvir. Percebi que ela e meu marido dialogavam com uma certa calma, então o alívio me veio. Despedi-me de Thomas uma segunda vez, dizendo que uma amiga nossa chegou e ele podia ficar descansado. Compreendia o pavor do garoto com visitas inesperadas, porque havia nos explicado que quando acontecia, geralmente era uma notícia ruim.

Fui para a sala com vontade de descobrir quem estava lá e quase tropecei ao ser supreendida pela voz austera de Wendell.

- Saia daqui! Eu não quero mais ouvir nada de você!

- Por favor, eu entendo o que você está sentindo, toda a angústia, o medo, mas tente ser forte e me escute um pouco mais...

- Se você não for com as próprias pernas, vou jogá-la para fora à força!

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – indaguei, correndo até ele.

- Não fale com ela, Mônica. Deixe que eu resolvo isso.

A garota parecia inofesiva e desesperada. Mirou-me com grande consternação. Fiz um esforço para lembrar-me se a conhecia, porém nada me ocorreu. Ao observar-nos, ele ficou transtornado, pegando-a pelo braço e a arrastando para fora.

- Estou falando a verdade! Você sente medo porque eu lembrei do que provavelmente vocês sentiram em Londres, na casa antiga! Eu provoquei isso para protegê-los, para fugirem de lá de qualquer maneira e se refugiarem aqui sem saber de toda a vida de vocês. A sua memória foi alterada!

- Você é louca e eu não quero mais saber de vê-la por aqui!

Finalmente, ele abriu a porta e fez menção de jogá-la com toda a brutalidade possível.

- Nunca se perguntou porque quis tanto ir embora de Londres? Nunca entendeu porque o nome Phil o perturba, se o escutou em algum lugar? É o seu nome!

- Cale essa boca, garota. E vá embora!

Phil. Londres. Medo. Memória alterada. Eram os elementos desconexos mais buscados por mim desde a mudança. Estava assolada pelo terror somente com aquelas referências. Entretanto, apressei-me e contive meu marido, segurando a porta para falar com a moça.

- Quem é você, menina?

Se foi pela sutileza da minha entonação, tal era meu desespero e vontade de chorar por estar perto de uma resposta válida para aquele martírio incontrolável, não sei. O fato era que ela fraquejou, tendo os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela murmurou e eu fiquei estarrecida, soltando a porta e dando oportunidade para Wendell batê-la com muito estrondo e trancá-la. Quando percebi, estava no chão, tomada por um pavor enorme e procurando pensar no quanto tudo parecia assumir uma lógica.

- Querida, você está bem?

- Eu acho que sim... Mas... Por favor, tente se acalmar, vejo suas veias estufadas daqui!

Desconcertados e assustados, nos abraçamos encostados à parede da sala. Ele sentou-se comigo por não conseguir mais manter-se em pé, com certeza. Tremíamos. Eu não ouvi direito o que a garota me disse. Todavia, procurei ler seus lábios, e a interpretação foi límpida, semelhante a um som.

Esperei meu amado tomar fôlego e se aquietar um pouco antes de procurar as palavras certas para convencê-lo a me contar o que aconteceu ali e como procederíamos em relação à moça. Aquela explosão não seria levada a sério, salvo se existisse argumentos sólidos para isto.

- Francamente, me desconheço. O que foi aquilo? Nunca tratei uma mulher daquele jeito.

- Você tinha escolha?

- Não. Você consegue entender que sentia como se ela fosse me matar só pelas coisas que dizia?

- Entendo. Mas o que exatamente ela disse quando chegou?

- Que tinha um assunto muito importante para tratar conosco. Obviamente, a deixei entrar, esperei-a se explicar. Mas ela começou a dizer coisas absurdas!

- Dê-me um exemplo.

- De que eu me chamava Phillip Granger! E este é o mais sutil.

- Qual o pior?

- Imagine só, que ela... – de repente, além de interromper o raciocínio, ele fitou a escada. – Thomas largou os chinelos ali por quê? Ele somente os tira dentro de casa para dormir, e procura deixar do lado da cama...

Nossos pensamentos convergiram para a mesma desconfiança. De pronto, corremos para o quarto de hóspedes. Thomas não estava mais lá. Imediatamente, esqueci-me dos nossos problemas com sustos estranhos e pus-me a pensar em como estaria o pequeno, como iria encontrá-lo. Contudo, apenas o murmúrio da moça ainda pairava em minha mente em momentos esporádicos, tal qual um sussurro repentino e constante. Estou segura. Apesar de nada apreender, discerni a resposta dela...

- Hermione Granger.


	8. Minúcias

Era capaz de um par de olhos azuis estar me observando até antes de eu entrar no apartamento, porém enxergar estava além da minha capacidade naquele dia. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, desejava ser qualquer outra pessoa, porque minha identidade parecia algo muito sujo.

Pela textura macia de onde me deitei para chorar até esquecer-me de tudo – como se fosse possível – pensei que fosse a cama. Quando me acalmei o suficiente para perceber os objetos ao meu redor, notei que estava no sofá. E meu companheiro de tantas batalhas repousava ao meu lado, como sempre. Devo ter chorado por muito tempo, pois ele dormiu.

Sorri por dentro ao ver os detalhes da cena. Um homem alto, escorado em um encosto de sofá para apoiar sua cabeça, e com o braço livre tinha uma das mãos nos meus cabelos, certamente os afagando enquanto estava acordado. Envergonhei-me por não sentir o carinho dele, mas acho que me entendeu mesmo sem explicações.

Geralmente, tenho uma necessidade irritante de falar de uma vez todas as minhas angústias. Porém, o momento era insólito, eu precisava do silêncio. Do barulho dos pensamentos. Agradeci mentalmente por Rony ter levantado cedo e ser alta madrugada. Também adormeci depois de chorar, e me surpreendi com o fato, pois há dias não conseguia. O sono sem sonhos foi bom, mas não me livrou das recordações.

Fui até o banheiro lavar o rosto. As marcas do pranto e do desenho em relevo do móvel moldaram um semblante deplorável. O espelho parecia trazer uma penseira consigo e esta comparação era a mais sutil possível.

"_O quarto virou uma lareira com chamas muito atiçadas. Não apenas pelo calor vindo do verão, mas por minha cabeça ferver com tantas idéias. Conhecia Harry, ele não retornaria à Hogwarts de maneira alguma. E me preparava para seguir com ele desde o primeiro ataque de Voldemort no primeiro ano. Talvez não imaginasse a dimensão da guerra, contudo não hesitei em lutar. Era uma bruxa, podia fazê-lo. _

_E o meu maior trunfo era também a minha fraqueza. Porque quem mais me amava no mundo não detinha o mesmo poder. Sempre me protegeram, e naquele instante sentia que precisava inverter os papéis. Seria difícil mentir descaradamente para eles e enfeitiçá-los, correndo o risco do encantamento falhar, causar algum dano irreparável, alguém encontrá-los apesar de todos os meus esforços e..._

_Francamente, Hermione! Pensar no pior não vai ajudar e tampouco segurar uma nova crise de choro. _

_- Querida, o jantar! _

_A voz me apavorou a ponto de me fazer pular e derrubar todos os pergaminhos da escrivaninha._

_- Bati várias vezes e você não atendeu, então abri a porta. Está tudo bem?_

_- Sim, mãe. Desculpe, eram análises sobre alguns livros que peguei nas férias. Uns até vieram das suas estantes!_

_- Reparei que você andou mexendo por ali. Engraçado, há muito você não se interessava por odontologia._

_- Estava na hora de voltar, não é? – ofeguei, sem saber o que dizer e cansada por recolher a pilha de rascunhos rápido demais._

_- Seu pai também ficará feliz em saber – ela não acreditava em mim, ou desconfiava daquele comportamento estranho, pelo tom arrastado e pensativo em sua voz. – É bom descer logo, senão a comida vai esfriar. _

_- Pode deixar, eu já vou._

_Ainda me fitando por inteira, ela fechou a porta lentamente. Quando não ouvi mais os passos dela no corredor, joguei todo o conteúdo na cama. Organizaria depois. E ainda haviam todas as anotações sobre feitiços úteis, livros para colocar na bolsa envelope (que mais tarde mudei para uma de contas, a fim de não confundi-la com a que deixaria em casa), os livros "emprestados" da minha última visita à biblioteca de Hogwarts... Por alguns minutos, precisava me privar daquela catarata de informações._

_Ao ver a planta da casa feita manualmente, procurei e apanhei com melancolia o papel com as alterações futuras, que estava rolando pela cama, devidamente lacrado em forma de tubo. Depois, convencida de como era inútil me torturar mais, fui para a sala de jantar._

_Fiquei com um nó na garganta ao notar o sorriso ansioso de meu pai. Aquela expressão era típica. Ele tentou cozinhar e queria saber nossa opinião a respeito. Minha mãe deixava por boa vontade – ele sempre gostava de nos agradar de tempos em tempos, especialmente quando eu voltava para casa._

_O macarrão melhorou um pouco. Porém, ele estava delicioso como nunca para mim. Demorei mais para terminar de comer._

_- Está tão ruim assim, Mione?_

_- Não, pai. Quero saborear cada parte, porque desta vez o senhor se superou!_

_- Phil, desta vez nenhum macarrão grudou no outro. Considere um grande progresso._

_- Ainda não cheguei perto da sua comida, mas agora tenho uma pequena esperança!_

_Rimos durante o jantar com as ironias sobre a grande habilidade culinária de meu pai e sobre o quanto ele se esforçava. Era algo que ele passou a fazer depois do meu nascimento. Mamãe gostava de comentar comigo o quanto ele amadureceu com a experiência da paternidade e de cuidar de uma menina. As confidências que sempre me deixavam curiosa se tornaram informações separadas em tópicos. Uma espionagem nada fria, para o desespero da minha racionalidade."_

Montar uma estratégia perfeita é impossível. Eu sabia que mesmo modificando a casa por dentro, mudando os documentos e alterando as lembranças deles, algo ficaria para trás. Os feitiços falavam sobre objetividade. Eles ficariam como eu queria. Porém, não havia uma linha sequer me dizendo sobre sentimentos. Tive o sério receio deles se separarem, ou não se reconhecerem como marido e mulher. Por mais que minha mãe falasse sobre o casamento, e meu pai comentasse da forma mais explícita que a introspectividade permitisse, não imaginava direito como era o casamento deles antes de eu nascer.

Uma observação feita por todos era o quanto meus pais se tornaram mais compreensivos e brigavam menos depois de um certo tempo. Talvez, o que acontecia antes fosse insuportável atualmente. E eu não era casada, nada entendia de relacionamentos longos. Amava Rony há anos, era verdade. Aprendi muito, mas estava longe de ser o suficiente. E naquela época, nós nem assumíamos o que sentíamos, apesar de nem precisar. Irônico como é fácil pensar assim depois que tudo deu certo. Se tivesse esse otimismo antes, não teria demorado tanto para tomar uma atitude, apesar dos pássaros terem sido uma boa demonstração. Só uma cena bizarra desta para me fazer sorrir um pouco.

Como não tinha escolha, até sondei o assunto com minha avó e minhas tias. Elas encararam como uma curiosidade, uma dica de que logo viria com um namorado a tiracolo. Enquanto fazia as pesquisas e lia um manual sobre adequar uma casa trouxa por intermédio de magia, ouvi uma conversa muito estranha que me fez mudar alguns planos.

_"Lucas, o melhor amigo de meu pai, fez uma visita casual no domingo. Adorava trocar livros com sua filha, Pâmela. A mais nova quando começava a falar de seus namoros de uma semana me deixava profundamente irritada. Nem com 18 anos eu sonhava em fazer tantas coisas absurdas! Passando mais tempo em Hogwarts, me esqueci do quanto as garotas da Londres trouxa estavam à frente das bruxas neste ponto. Lilá não conta._

_Voltando para práticas mais agradáveis, recomendei um livro de Oscar Wilde para Pâmela. Estava no escritório de meu pai, então fui buscá-lo. A porta estava fechada, certamente eles demorariam. Quando resolvi dar meia volta e pedir o livro depois, ouvi o barulho da maçaneta se mexendo e instintivamente fiquei perto da parede. _

_- Sem chance, Phil. Vou buscar mais munição porque você precisa, de verdade._

_Esperei Lucas ir em disparada para a sala de estar, e então me aproximei da porta. Meu pai, que poucas vezes vi realmente perturbado, estava deitado de bruços na mesa, esgotado. Queria perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas a desconfiança de que algo grave poderia atrapalhar todo o plano era grande. Nisto, me escondi atrás das cortinas – ele estava absorto demais para notar que eu estava ali, encostada à janela e canto de seu escritório – e torci para eles se distraírem o suficiente, não ventar em hipótese alguma, e ainda conseguir dormir bem de noite após estar ouvindo descaradamente uma conversa particular de meu próprio pai!_

_- Pronto. Mais uísque e você vai me contar isso com palavras que façam sentido._

_- Qual parte do "eu traí a Juliet" você ainda não entendeu?_

_- Isso entendi muito bem. Mas o problema é como você fez isso. Não significa nada, e ela nunca vai saber._

_Silêncio. Maior do que minha paciência gostaria. Nem tinha controle sobre meu corpo, fiquei em choque. Senti muita falta da Capa da Invisibilidade naquela hora. Por mais desentendimentos e certas incompatibilidades surgidos com os anos de convivência, não passou pela minha mente a possibilidade de meu pai se unir a outra mulher._

_- Eu vou saber, e está sendo suficiente!_

_- Não aconteceu nada demais, você está delirando! Todos os homens já fizeram uma coisa desse tipo. É impossível o contrário. E se alguém negar, desacredite! Ainda se fosse uma amante fixa, uma de..._

_- Pai, a comida está na mesa! A Juliet e a mamãe estão esperando vocês dois!_

_A voz da irmã de Pâmela me fez acordar e perceber o quão perto estava de deixar a cortina revelar metade de mim. Ouvi o bater da porta e mesmo assim esperei alguns minutos para sair do meu esconderijo precário. Mal cheguei na sala e as perguntas vieram impiedosas:_

_- Onde você estava, meu anjo? – minha mãe parecia preocupada. Senti meus olhos marejarem._

_- Procuramos você pela casa inteira, filha! O que aconteceu? Que cara é essa?_

_Ele se adiantou ao meu encontro, mas logo emendei:_

_- Notícias tristes lá da escola. Apenas isso._

_Sem cerimônia, sentei ao lado de mamãe e evitava encarar meu pai. A decepção era grande. E para a minha infelicidade, eu sentia que poderia usar aquela informação de alguma maneira."_

Naquele dia, eles sumiram discretamente para conversarem outra vez. Quando a primeira onda de raiva passou, me lembro de procurá-los cuidando para não ser vista. Encontrei meu pai muito inconformado, levando as mãos à cabeça e olhando para os lados, como se alguém fosse surgir a qualquer momento.

Encarar a realidade era muito difícil para mim. Minha mãe também sofreria demais. Então, sem saber o que realmente tinha acontecido, mas tendo em mente o fato consumado, fiz meu pai manter essa memória. E como percebi o quanto ela o atormentava, incluí que ele nunca deixaria minha mãe por isto, para garantir.

Não havia tempo para rancores, porém meu pai não era desligado tanto quanto eu gostaria. Ele notou que o tratava diferente. Menti novamente com o rotineiro "problemas com meus amigos". Eles tinham uma pequena idéia dos últimos acontecimentos no mundo mágico, não queria assustá-los. Sobretudo, seria insuportável vê-los implorando para eu ficar segura em casa.

Meu reflexo ainda me envergonhava demais ante as lembranças. Acusava-me. Denunciava a dor. Resolvi abandoná-lo, infelizmente despertei de uma maneira irreversível, apesar de sofrer com insônia havia algum tempo.

Na sala, mirei Rony outra vez. Normalmente, seu ronco tiraria minha concentração ou me incomodaria a ponto de desistir de fazer qualquer coisa além de dar um jeito para ele silenciar. E quando mais precisava daquele efeito, não o tinha.

Da mesa próxima ao sofá, recolhi magicamente o telefone e o vaso com margaridas. Assim, um "Wingardium Leviosa" me ajudou a colocar o móvel perto da janela. Sentei, abracei minhas pernas e fiquei admirando a vista. Ou melhor, a escuridão, porque àquela hora grande parte das pessoas normais estavam dormindo.

Minha vizinha Nancy era uma exceção. Ela gostava de ler durante a noite, então eu sempre via a luz do quarto dela incidir na grama do jardim. Geralmente, eu fazia o mesmo ou simplesmente demorava mais para dormir. Nunca suspeitou que meus livros enormes incluíam os de bruxaria, mas tinha respeito por eu não ser muito amiga de temas de terror. Se pudesse evitar, seria bom. Preferia suspense.

E em um desses encontros puramente literários, decidi que era hora de colocar em prática o plano. Peguei uma das ficções cheias de descrições apavorantes – embora as aventuras que passava com Harry e Rony fossem mais emocionantes e assustadoras do que qualquer narração criativa – e prometi devolver dois dias depois. Era tempo suficiente.

_"A casa ficou vazia. Papai e mamãe se encaminharam para seus respectivos consultórios, prometendo voltar o mais cedo que conseguissem. Faltava pouco para o meu suposto retorno à Hogwarts, e antes disso passaria n'A Toca. Portanto, conhecendo os dois quando esse tipo de dia se aproximava, era minha última oportunidade de ficar sozinha o dia todo. Pedi para dispensarem a Diane, porque queria cozinhar com auxílio de magia e treinar outros feitiços pela casa, e seria embaraçoso para ela este tipo de cena._

_Entrei no quarto de meus pais temerosa. Não sabia exatamente onde estava cada coisa, apesar de ter arrumado as desculpas mais estúpidas para observar o comportamento deles no mais curto dos verões em casa. _

_Primeiro, revirei o armário. Tirei de lá todos os álbuns em que eu estava presente. Não tive coragem de destruí-los. Joguei em uma "mala de recordações", que era igual a uma bolsa ampliada magicamente por dentro, mas em forma de envelope, típica de festa. Precisaria dela para o casamento de Gui e Fleur. Arranjar outra parecida, mas maior, foi uma idéia útil, pois se fosse muito difícil continuar a tarefa, ao menos atiraria as coisas sem olhá-las o bastante para desistir de tudo aquilo._

_Os feitiços não-verbais me poupavam de falar o tanto de "accio" necessário, contudo a palavra quase não saiu da cabeça por horas. Mantive os álbuns de casamento, criei novas fotos baseada nas poucas que sobraram atuais e um pouco antigas dos dois, também preservei reuniões de família de ambos, contudo não chegava perto das cinco caixas de fotos dentro do espaçoso armário. Ocupei apenas duas. _

_Fui em busca dos documentos. Observei mamãe guardando sua certidão original de nascimento em uma pasta, e concluí que papai arquivava os papéis importantes em seu escritório, apesar de dividi-lo com ela quando o assunto era a contabilidade e casos complicados a serem estudados antes de se tomar uma decisão._

_Para minha surpresa, a pasta era espessa porque simplesmente continha todos os documentos primordiais. Inclusive alguns meus, instantaneamente atirados na mala. Com os encantamentos devidamente decorados, pois os passos se repetiam na minha mente até nos sonhos – ou pesadelos, tanto fazia –, mudei os nomes deles. _

_Não os queria imutáveis, porque as pessoas em Londres ainda deviam acreditar que eles eram Philip e Juliet Granger. Então, elas conseguiriam ler os nomes verdadeiros, e meus pais, os falsos. Após três dias, qualquer pessoa leria aqueles documentos como eles o veriam. Não voltei a tocar nas folhas, para o feitiço funcionar de fato. As letras mudariam assim que a próxima mão as tocassem, e nenhuma outra depois disso ou diferente daquela faria o feitiço se anular. _

_Wendell e Mônica Wilkins. Meu pai nunca gostou do nome dele, acha estranho. Minha mãe adora o dela, há um significado forte e história para contar sobre como minha avó o escolheu. Porém, era necessário. Ele vivia a repetir os nomes que gostaria de ter se pudesse trocar, portanto não tive tantas dúvidas. Já o nome para ela, pensei em um comum, mas não associado a qualquer personagem de filme ou livro conhecido por ela. Caso contrário, a chance de se questionar seria grande. E eu torcia para não me esquecer de esconder bem ao menos o exemplar de "Romeu e Julieta". _

_Corri pelos demais cômodos, apagando a minha existência. Alterando retratos; detalhes da decoração; sumindo com os brinquedos nos fundos, montados quando eu era criança; pegando minhas roupas da lavanderia; armazenando ou eliminando comidas apreciadas somente por mim. E, o fundamental: fazer a porta do meu quarto virar uma parede. Porém, isto ficaria por último, antes de eu sair da casa._

_Aquela perspectiva me deixou atordoada. Poderia nunca mais tornar a ver o meu lar como ele sempre fora. E não pensava no aspecto material, e sim no nosso comportamento entre aquelas paredes, as escadas, o chão. Tinha um sentido novo e triste, de um recomeço mutilado e mentiroso._

_Entendi, por alguns instantes, talvez o que Harry sentia ao lembrar de Voldemort enquanto assassino de seus pais. Por causa da sede de poder infindável daquele ser – porque se em um dia ele foi humano, provavelmente não se deu conta e não insistiu no feito –, eu estava fugindo e arrancando a memória das pessoas mais importantes no mundo para mim. Faltavam menos de 48 horas para sumir da frente deles, quem sabe definitivamente, como se nunca tivesse existido. Achava sinceramente difícil localizarem os dois, e faria de tudo para protegê-los. Poderia morrer na guerra, mas seria suave perto de vê-los subjugados por forças contra as quais eles não possuem arma válida._

_Envolvida pela raiva, vieram as lágrimas. E a consciência da inutilidade de perder tempo à toa. Desencantei o quarto, e ele voltou a ocupar seu lugar. Isto me confortou um pouco, e deu ânimo para continuar. O mínimo. _

_Deixei minhas malas arrumadas. Não levaria tudo, mas a lista de itens mais relevantes para servir de munição estava flutuando na porta. Procurei um livro de culinária, pois queria aprontar algo diferente, e usei a última hora livre para fazer o que prometi de verdade. _

_Peixe fresco, conjurado sem os intestinos, me ajudaria a começar com o pé direito. Porque se eu mexesse com tripas, imaginaria o que talvez poderia vir dali em diante, e o sentimento de tristeza pelas mortes injustas voltaria. Administrar uma faca sem me cortar se tornou impossível. Francamente, estava apavorada por retornar assim para o mundo mágico. Receava não ser tão corajosa como das outras vezes, ou tão infalível como gostaria. Desconcentrar-me lembrando de meus pais e o que estariam fazendo, ou pensando..._

_A travessa de molho quase caiu de minhas mãos com o devaneio. Encostei-a na mesa, trêmula, e acabei me queimando. Esqueci-me de qual feitiço usaria para acabar com aquela marca e a dor. E me espantei mais, pois minha memória jamais me traíra tanto quanto naqueles dois meses. _

_De repente, senti toda a maciez dos pêlos de Bichento em minhas pernas. Ele se cansou do quintal e do rato que dei para ele brincar. Aliás, prefiro encarar assim a fome de meu gato, porque o estômago não reage àquilo que não vê. Sentei no chão e o abracei. De alguma maneira, ele parecia me entender quando não havia alguém que o fizesse. Ronronou satisfeito com meus carinhos após o abraço, e finalmente sorri pela primeira vez no dia. Deitamos, e ele parecia disposto a dormir em cima de mim. O peso não me importava naquele momento. Porém, a minha visão da cozinha foi ampla para enxergar o relógio e quase ter uma síncope._

_Peguei Bichento com o braço bom e o levei para a sala, cuidando de arranjar um novelo de lã – e me livrar dele depois, porque não poderia manter meu gato em casa. Terminei de temperar o peixe e deixá-lo pronto para ir ao forno. Devido à pressa, teria de acelerar o processo magicamente. Em vinte minutos, a mesa de jantar estava arrumada, o prato principal e a sobremesa também. Fui me trocar ainda com uma certa dormência no local da pequena e incômoda queimadura. Tão logo quanto coloquei um vestido que minha mãe me presenteou, eles chegaram._

_- Bichento, não fique tão perto da lareira, vai acabar se machucando – disse minha mãe, pegando-o no colo e me olhando descer as escadas. – Querida, como está linda! Aconteceu algo de especial?_

_- Disse que ia praticar, então fiz um jantar para nós! E até ele poderá aproveitar, separei uma parte – respondi, sem esforço para parecer natural. Eu estava feliz, e decidi desfrutar ao máximo aquela noite e o dia seguinte._

_- E o que teremos esta noite, minha princesa? Porque fazia muito tempo que não se arrumava desse jeito para ficar em casa, então estou ansioso para saber o que é! _

_De súbito, meu pai pareceu pensativo._

_- Só estamos nós três aqui, certo?_

_- Que pergunta é essa, pai? _

_- Você não vai me apresentar algum rapaz e me matar de susto, espero. – Meu pai não era dado a surpresas quando o assunto era namoro. Isto me deixava um pouco insegura._

_- Não! Como pode pensar assim? Consultaria o senhor antes de fazer um jantar desse tipo._

_- Phil, o seu ciúme beira ao ridículo às vezes. Quando finalmente Rony Weasley vier em casa, será muito bem recebido e você será avisado com antecedência, pode ter certeza._

_- Mãe! – exclamei, profundamente envergonhada. – Nós somos amigos! – ela sabia dos meus sentimentos por ele, mas meu pai nem sonhava._

_- Se eu imaginasse que não eram, provavelmente ficaria mais preocupado quando ela fosse até a casa dele sozinha._

_- Pare de falar bobagens. Confio na minha filha, e você também devia fazer o mesmo. _

_- Confio nela! Mas que conversa é essa?_

_- Não vamos brigar agora, vamos? – perguntei, esperando o rubor certeiro do meu rosto ceder. – Papai, sei que confia em mim e quer o meu bem. De qualquer forma, quando tiver um namorado, você será o primeiro a saber._

_- Segundo. Sei que primeiro contará os detalhes que não vou querer ouvir para sua mãe. E acho isso muito prudente da sua parte. – O tom divertido em sua voz me soou como uma trégua. Sorri e o abracei, dizendo sentir saudades. Há alguns dias, tive raiva dele, mas não poderia alimentar aquilo diante da situação. Independente do ocorrido, ele não deixaria minha mãe, porque se desejasse, teria feito._

_- Vão para a mesa, então! Já volto com a comida._

_Os pratos vieram flutuando comigo, pois um acidente ou episódio de tremor nas mãos seria alarmante e estragaria o jantar. Eles repararam no meu comportamento anormal, mas as minhas justificativas bastavam para amenizar a maioria dos deslizes. Pelo menos este pensamento me acalmava melhor do que analisar os olhares furtivos de minha mãe quando eu me distraía._

_Eles gostaram muito do peixe e da torta de framboesa, perguntando como foi o meu dia e contando o deles. As refeições costumavam ser proveitosas para esse costume de fazer confidências._

_Minha mãe se ofereceu para recolher os pratos, prometendo não lavá-los porque eu insisti nisto. Queria dar uma folga para ela de noite. E meu pai, fitando-me conjurar um novelo novo para Bichento, pegou em minha mão e disse:_

_- Eu tenho muito orgulho de você, minha filha. Não se esqueça disso._

_- Mas por que...?_

_- Sei que está passando por um período difícil no mundo mágico. E por menos que eu goste de imaginar o perigo que você corre, sem poder fazer nada a respeito, não posso deixar de expressar minha admiração por você. Aconteça o que for, por favor, lembre-se disso. _

_Abandonei todas as minhas resistências. Eles sabiam que aquilo era uma despedida velada. Se não tinham certeza, sentiam. Devastada, abracei meu pai e deixei que ele me colocasse em seu colo, sem pensar no meu peso. Mamãe se juntou a nós e nós três choramos. Era pequena, ínfima, e todas as minhas mágoas estavam expostas. Eles não exigiram explicações. E eu não sabia se agradecia internamente por isso ou explodia de uma vez por todas, contando como meu plano me consumia por dentro. Matava-me lentamente toda aquela situação. Demoramos para dormir, vendo filmes e jogando. Eu passei a noite em claro depois da distração."_

- ... por favor! – ouvi a voz grave de Rony trovejar nos meus ouvidos, quase caí da mesa.

- Calma Rony, eu estou bem.

- Não, não está. Estou chamando você faz tempo! Nem se mexia! Por favor, não faça isso comigo de novo – implorou ele, me envolvendo em um abraço forte.

- Fique tranqüilo, nada vai acontecer. Só me distraí, você sabe porquê.

- Foi tão ruim assim?

- Como imaginei, mas é bem pior ter certeza – minha animação era tão grande quanto a habilidade em quadribol.

- Eles chegaram a machucar você? – ele hesitou ao perguntar, mas creio que não conseguiu resistir e eu estava longe de ficar brava com ele por isto.

- Bateram a porta na minha cara. Meu pai me arrastou dali com toda a força que tinha, e não o culpo.

O rosto de fúria de meu pai e a clara confusão de sentimentos de minha mãe encheram meus olhos de lágrimas outra vez. Rony me beijou de leve e me pegou no colo. O olhei com curiosidade.

- Prometi não me intrometer em nada, mas não vou deixar você sentada aqui, toda torta e chorando. Pelo menos vai descansar na cama.

Retribuí com um fraco sorriso. Ele me deixou confortável na cama de casal, e sentou-se na beirada, sem saber o que fazer, olhando para o armário em sua frente.

- Vou contar o que aconteceu – ele se assustou, talvez não esperava aquilo. – Você me ajudou tanto, merece saber.

- Estou preocupado com você! Curioso também, mas não é só isso, eu juro!

- Não pensei nada errado de você! Mas preciso falar.

Ele se ajeitou para ficar de frente para mim. Procurei organizar meus pensamentos para não pular nenhuma parte.

- Observei o garoto. Meu pai voltou andando com ele hoje.

- Eles o adotaram mesmo?

- Não, Rony. Sinto até remorso pelo alívio que a notícia me deu, mas ele apenas é um filho de uma amiga deles. De qualquer forma, o tratam como um filho, e nessa conclusão nós dois já chegamos.

- Sim, tava muito na cara. Mas como você descobriu isso? Através dos seus pais?

- Isso eu prefiro contar mais devagar. Você se lembra de que planejamos o que eu falaria para eles? – ele confirmou meneando a cabeça. – Mas na hora, as palavras se embaralharam na minha mente, e quando me dei conta, já havia batido na porta. Meu pai me atendeu.

"_- Boa noite. O que deseja?_

_- Falar com o senhor – disparei, e logo notei meu erro. – Presumo que seja o dr. Wilkins?_

_- Sim. Qual é o assunto?_

_- Preferia explicar com calma, mas é um assunto pessoal. _

_Ele estranhou, me examinando com mais atenção. Em seguida, abriu a porta._

_- Entre, por favor._

_Observei a casa. Impecável. Ficava a imaginar se mamãe ainda contratava empregadas ou virou dona de casa._

_- Sente-se – convidou ele, do modo formal de sempre. – Então, o que a traz aqui?_

_- É complicado encontrar as palavras certas. Você veio de Londres, certo?_

_- Certo – a curiosidade dele era visível. E eu temia a reação seguinte._

_- E nunca notou nada de diferente em sua antiga casa? _

_- Não – o tom dele mudou, ficou seco. – Aonde você quer chegar com essas perguntas, senhorita...?_

_- Granger._

_Ele se arrepiou por inteiro, mal conseguiu disfarçar._

_- Vai parecer absurdo, mas tente me ouvir o máximo que puder. Sou Hermione Granger, filha de Juliet Granger e Phillip Granger. Eu mudei a memória dos meus pais para que acreditassem ter outro nome, e não se lembrassem que eu fazia parte da vida deles. Fiz isso para protegê-los de uma guerra em outro mundo._

_- Sem ofensas, mas sou dentista. Talvez esteja me confundindo com algum psicólogo... – a voz dele estava vacilante, eu tinha pouco tempo._

_- Não! Você está nervoso só em ouvir os nomes que pronunciei! Admita, isto o perturba – eu mal conseguia me controlar de tanto desespero para ele acreditasse em mim, ou desse um sinal de que estava tentando. _

_- Como você ia mudar a memória de alguém?_

_- Sou uma bruxa. E sou sua filha. Foi a sua memória que eu alterei, e por isso que você está sentindo um medo incontrolável agora – ponderei, quando ele levantou como se fosse avançar em mim –, fui eu que incuti isso em você, para que ninguém descobrisse a sua identidade e de minha mãe! Você a chama de Mônica, mas ela é a Juliet, lembra? E você é o Phil! _

_- Saia daqui! Eu não quero mais ouvir nada de você!_

_- Por favor, eu entendo o que você está sentindo, toda a angústia, o medo, mas tente ser forte e me escute um pouco mais..._

_- Se você não for com as próprias pernas, vou jogá-la para fora à força!_

_- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? _

_Minha mãe correu até nós, alarmada. Quase chorei de saudade ao vê-la tão bonita e a salvo..._

_- Não fale com ela, Mônica. Deixe que eu resolvo isso._

_Ela correspondeu meu olhar, e ele era terno como outrora. Tinha esperança de que ela me reconhecesse, apesar disso significar o fracasso do meu feitiço. Papai, de súbito, agarrou meu braço e me arrastou para fora. _

_- Estou falando a verdade! Você sente medo porque eu lembrei do que provavelmente vocês sentiram em Londres, na casa antiga! Eu provoquei isso para protegê-los, para fugirem de lá de qualquer maneira e se refugiarem aqui sem saber de toda a vida de vocês. A sua memória foi alterada!_

_- Você é louca e eu não quero mais saber de vê-la por aqui! _

_Ele abriu a porta e suas mãos pareciam atingir até os meus ossos, tamanha era a vontade de me expulsar dali. Entendendo que era a última chance de lançar uma dúvida neles, continuei a bradar:_

_- Nunca se perguntou porque quis tanto ir embora de Londres? Nunca entendeu porque o nome Phil o perturba, se o escutou em algum lugar? É o seu nome! _

_- Cale essa boca, garota. E vá embora!_

_Finalmente, ele abriu a porta com a mão livre e me empurrou para fora. Cambaleei, porém me firmei na parede do lado de fora. Minha mãe veio até mim, deixando a porta entreaberta com esforço e perguntou:_

_- Quem é você, menina? _

_Ela falou de um modo tão sutil, tão maternal que eu não agüentei. As lágrimas brotaram dos meus olhos instantaneamente, e minha voz saiu rouca, como um sussurro._

_- Hermione Granger._

_Mal terminei de falar, e o vento desagradável da porta explodindo na minha cara revelou a raiva de meu pai. O barulho me assustou e cortou por dentro, preferia ter sido espancada. Não consegui controlar mais o choro, andando e tropeçando no jardim de entrada. Da terceira vez que caí, perto da calçada, ralei a palma das mãos e os cotovelos." _

Imediatamente, Rony tirou minhas luvas. Minhas mãos estavam normais, mas quando ele cismou de afastar minha jaqueta, recuei.

- Em uma noite amena dessa, não fazia mesmo sentido essas luvas e essa jaqueta. Por que não cuidou disso? Estava com a varinha, né?

Antes de eu pensar em responder, ele pegou em meus braços e, como não reagi naquela vez, ele a tirou e fechou as feridas com um feitiço simples. Não eram profundas, só incomodavam.

- Em casa, Rony, eu não me lembrava tanto de que era uma bruxa. E naquela situação, mal sentia dor. Meu braço, inclusive, pode ter mais alguma marca, o aperto do meu pai funcionou como um grande beliscão. Juro que estou bem assim – acrescentei, vendo que ele queria levantar mais ainda a manga da minha blusa três quartos.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Agora me escute, e diga sua opinião sinceramente depois.

- Você sabe que não sou bom para julgar essas coisas.

- Relutei para trazer você comigo, mas até hoje só me ajudou o tempo inteiro. Respeitou as minhas condições, me deu boas idéias...

- Vigiar a casa deles e entrar lá quando eles não estavam foi uma idéia muito idiota. Eu os ouvi falarem de chamar a polícia em um dia que saíram.

- Você descobriu onde eles moravam, seguiu-os por dias quando eu não tinha condições, percebeu a tempo que minha tia poderia achar a idéia de segunda lua-de-mel algo esquisito demais por tanto tempo e acabar procurando por eles. De fato, ela foi na imobiliária e soube qual casa compraram. Tia Ártemis e sua lábia.

- É, foi nessa que te falei sobre como as mulheres da sua família são inteligentes demais, como você.

- Muita inocência a minha achar que ela se convenceu. Eles se livraram dos consultórios, uma hora ela ia notar e concluir que se mudaram. Mas não tinha escolha, se falasse a verdade, logo tudo ficaria complicado.

- Você podia pelo menos ter contado pra ela. Sabe que você é bruxa, poderia até ajudar!

- Se um Comensal aparecesse por ali e lesse a mente dela, a fizesse falar de alguma maneira sórdida... O que seria dela e dos meus pais, Rony? – perguntei, exasperada. – Posso ter falhado nesse ponto de não arrumar uma mentira tão boa, mas colocá-los em risco desse jeito anularia tudo o que fiz para escondê-los!

- Desculpe, desculpe! – ele também se alterou. – Eu já entendi, nem tinha pensado nisso. De novo.

Volta e meia Rony arranjava uma brecha para se achar menos capaz de resolver um problema lógico.

- Preciso lembrar também todas os enigmas que solucionamos em Hogwarts e fora dela? Da taça e do medalhão? E não diga que não ajudou em quase nada, você sabe que é mentira. Se Harry estivesse aqui, falaria a mesma coisa.

- Você venceu, paro de falar nisso. Então, depois que você se machucou, veio pra cá?

- Não. Aparatei tarde da noite, são 4 da manhã – retruquei, olhando para o relógio. – Ainda havia uma surpresa. Só não sei se é boa ou indiferente na minha situação, por isso queria sua opinião.

Ele me olhou ainda com incredulidade.

- Ronald Weasley, você quer mesmo brigar agora? – estava me irritando aquela mania de se rebaixar.

- Não, mas depois não diga que não avisei!

- Você vai dizer o que pensa independente de convite meu. E não ouse dizer o contrário – ameacei, diante da tentativa de réplica.

- Tudo bem, deixa pra lá. Continue – ele resmungou, e me dei por satisfeita. Antes bravo do que se sentindo inferior.

_"Perdi a noção dos minutos caída na calçada, chorando. Somente voltei à realidade quando senti um peso em meu ombro. Pelo pouco peso, achei que fosse algum animal ou qualquer coisa vinda das árvores. Virei-me e quase gritei de tanto susto._

_- Você tá bem?_

_- Ah... _

_- Moça, eu não vou machucar você. Por falar nisso, se você quiser posso buscar curativos lá dentro – disse, me indicando a casa._

_- Não, muito obrigada – respondi, tentando parecer mais calma. – E você, o que está fazendo aqui fora a essa hora da noite? Seus pais vão ficar preocupados._

_- Eles não são meus pais. Mas são meus melhores amigos! Sei lá, como se fossem padrinhos, alguma coisa assim. Cuidam bem de mim, gosto muito deles, os doutores._

_- É paciente de um dos dois? – procurei me levantar, tirando mil quilos das costas ao saber da falta de parentesco._

_- Também não – ele ficou pensativo, olhou em volta e disse com uma empolgação infantil típica. – O que você acha de ir até a praça? É pertinho, e a rua tá toda iluminada. _

_Precisava saber mais. E ele tinha disposição para falar, talvez ficou com pena de mim. Isso me deixou envergonhada ao extremo, pois inspirava piedade até em uma criança. Mas era a única chance de me aproximar dele._

_Logo chegamos em um espaço cheio de árvores medianas em sua maioria. Havia bancos verdes, devidamente camuflados ao longe, brinquedos e uma grama bem cuidada. Ele olhou para o balanço, mas me levou até um dos assentos de madeira colorida._

_Com cuidado, conjurei uma simples proteção para que ninguém nos ouvisse ou visse de longe. Enxergar um borrão perto de árvores não revelaria tão facilmente duas pessoas._

_- Que barulho foi esse?_

_- Pisei numa folha seca – menti, sem pensar que não havia folhas secas por ali. _

_Examinava a melhor maneira de induzi-lo a me responder o que era do meu interesse. Mas ele mal se sentou em um banco e se adiantou, impaciente:_

_- Você é parente deles?_

_Apenas senti abrir a boca e fechar enquanto sentava. Quis chorar de novo._

_- Se não for, é muito parecida com o doutor, e tem os cabelos e os olhos da doutora!_

_- Eu sou... uma amiga deles. Tentei dar uma notícia difícil para aceitarem, é um assunto familiar. Então eles me expulsaram, achando que menti._

_- Mas você explicou direito? Eles são tão calmos quando o doutor não diz besteira!_

_- Expliquei. Mas é difícil para eles entenderem, ficaram assustados. Eu entendo._

_- Posso saber o que é?_

_Se a mente de um adulto faria rodopios com as minhas revelações, o que um garotinho pensaria? Ele poderia sair correndo, ficar apavorado comigo! _

_- Em primeiro lugar, por que você veio me procurar? Se você me disser, tento falar o que aconteceu._

_- A doutora me colocou para dormir e disse que tinha visita na sala. Depois ouvi os gritos lá embaixo, saí e vi o doutor arrastando você. Não acho que você seja ruim, queria saber o que tava acontecendo e escapei pela porta dos fundos. Deu tempo de escutar o barulho da briga e da porta que ele bateu. Até ia voltar, mas você ficou chorando, engatinhando como um bebê, eu fiquei com medo de que tivesse se machucado ou passasse mal. Duvido que se fosse isso, eles iam deixar a senhorita lá fora, mesmo que tenham brigado daquele jeito._

_A compreensão e serenidade daquele menino me encorajaram._

_- Qual é o seu nome, rapazinho?_

_- Thomas Eugene Deveraux. É estranho esse sobrenome, mas quem mandou papai ser francês assim como o vovô, né?_

_- É, a gente não escolhe o próprio nome, e se pudesse, seria bom – cada palavra sobre o assunto me doía. _

_Sozinha, não conseguia fazê-los me ouvir. Poderia desencantá-los na surdina, porém aquilo me pareceu tão sujo, tão secretamente vil da minha parte, apesar dos motivos serem perfeitamente justificáveis. Eu queria meus pais de volta. Contudo, eu já não sabia se eles quereriam a vida de antes. Tirei o direito deles decidirem sobre os próprios destinos uma vez, não podia repetir a atrocidade. _

_Logo, Thomas era minha única chance de conseguir amenizar toda a situação._

_- Você fez a sua parte, então farei a minha._

_Ele se aprumou e passou a me olhar com vivo interesse._

_- Thomas, os doutores que cuidam tão bem de você são meus pais._

_- Mas eles disseram que nunca tiveram um filho..._

_- E eles realmente pensam assim. Escute, eu mudei a memória deles para que não se lembrassem de mim, pensassem que têm outro nome e viessem para cá._

_- Como você fez isso daí? Lavagem cerebral, como naqueles filmes de ET ou de cientista? _

_- Não. Sou uma bruxa._

_Ele pulou da cadeira e me encarou muito assustado._

_- Eu tava brincando sobre os ET's. Eu sei que eles não existem, e bruxas também não!_

_- Existem. Eu posso te mostrar – tentava manter a calma, ou ele sairia do meu alcance e não poderia fazer nada a respeito._

_- Vai me matar?_

_- Não! Apenas veja. Promete não fugir?_

_- P-Prometo._

_Tirei a varinha de minha jaqueta e ele estremeceu. Eu também. Minhas mãos ainda estavam raladas, então aproveitei para fechar a pele com o Feitiço Regenerador. Quando o ferimento era leve e não tinha relação alguma com magia, podia ser tratado daquela maneira tão bem quanto com ditamno. _

_Murmurei o encantamento várias vezes, mirando as mãos com a varinha. Era um hábito, porém precisava ser convincente para ele. Para tal, me lembrei do primeiro movimento de varinha que vi quando a professora McGonagall foi em casa para nos contar como funcionava Hogwarts. Bem, para meus pais, mas fiquei à espreita na escada._

_- Olhe minhas mãos agora – ele se aproximou e quis tocá-las, hesitante. – Vá em frente, sinta como a pele ficou lisa e intacta._

_- É verdade! Você é uma bruxa e tem uma varinha que faz magia! _

_- Acredita no que eu contei?_

_- Sim! Os doutores também fazem isso?_

_É impressionante como as crianças acreditam no sobrenatural e na magia com tanta facilidade! Tinha me esquecido do quanto a imaginação voa longe. Fiquei imensamente aliviada dele não ter reação parecida com a de meu pai._

_- Não, somente eu. Não sei porque eles não conseguem, mas em certas famílias acontece de uma pessoa ser bruxa e os demais não._

_- Eu queria ser assim! Nunca mais teria problemas com matemática, minha avó não sentiria dor, minha mãe seria feliz de novo e eu traria o papai de volta!_

_- Nem tudo se resolve com magia. Determinadas coisas são proibidas, e você precisa aprender por si._

_- Mas podemos conversar com os mortos?_

_Lembrei-me dos fantasmas, porém não parecia uma boa idéia._

_- Bem, se entendi sua vontade, não podemos trazer os mortos para esse mundo de novo. Sinto muito._

_Lamentei ver aqueles olhos vivazes se tornarem tão opacos e sem esperança. _

_- É, seria esquisito se a gente pudesse, né? Teria um monte de mortos andando por aí. Moça, qual é o seu nome?_

_- Hermione Jane Granger._

_- Jane é o nome da mãe da doutora! Então você é mesmo filha dela, só pode._

_- Ela fala da família, então?_

_Pensei nas falhas._

_- Uma vez a gente viu o filme do Tarzan e ela disse que o nome da mãe dela era Jane. O doutor fala menos ainda. Peraí, se eu entendi o que você tá falando, por que eles não entendem?_

_- No feitiço, há uma parte que diz que eles sentirão muito medo ao ouvirem o nome deles, assim poderiam fugir. E quanto ao meu, os fiz não se lembrarem de nada. _

_- Fugir do quê? De você?_

_- Mais ou menos. Tinha uma guerra entre os bruxos, então eu precisava escondê-los para que não os machucassem por minha causa._

_- Que louco! Guerra de bruxo deve ser mais emocionante mesmo – ele ficou pensativo e imaginei que estivesse projetando mentalmente como seria uma batalha, apesar disso não me deixar confortável. – Você podia voltar lá e tentar falar com eles de novo, eu te ajudo._

_- Mas eles não vão me receber de novo, eu tenho certeza. Estão nervosos e assustados com tudo!_

_- Então me dá o seu endereço e o telefone. Eu falo com eles e depois te procuram. Pode ficar sossegada, consigo isso! Não sei quando, mas vou encher até conseguir._

_Por um impulso incontrolável, o abracei calorosamente. A expectativa de ter uma nova chance de conversar era alentadora. Porém, ainda havia a possibilidade deles acharem que o garoto estava enlouquecendo._

_- Prometa que não vai contar tudo isso. Somente peça uma chance a mais para eu me explicar, será suficiente._

_- Você tem certeza? Eles vão acreditar em mim, e aí vão te procurar..._

_- Talvez seja mais difícil, e não quero que duvidem de você. Afinal, falar que conheceu uma bruxa não é tão comum assim._

_- Tá, se você só precisa falar com eles de novo, vou dar um jeito nisso. Mesmo se demorar, você espera?_

_- Claro! – escrevi o endereço e o telefone à caneta, porém dispunha apenas de um pedaço de pergaminho, deixando Thomas visivelmente encantado com a textura diferente. – Procure-me quando puder!_

_- O que é isso? Some quando a gente toca, faz alguma mágica?_

_- Não, é só um pergaminho._

_- Você ainda diz "só"? Eu nunca tinha visto um antes! _

_Divertida com a admiração dele, planejei dar um rolo de pergaminho a ele e uma pena caso nos reencontrássemos. Não contei por ter medo dele encarar aquilo como suborno._

_- Está tarde para você ficar na rua. Vou levá-lo de volta para casa, está bem?_

_- Ah, eles nem devem ter percebido que eu saí!_

_- Mas se algum vizinho viu, o seu pijama denuncia muito uma fuga. Melhor prevenirmos._

_Desfiz a proteção e ele me olhou maravilhado novamente. Fingi não ver, estava pouco acostumada com aquilo. Quando dobramos a esquina para alcançar a primeira casa da rua, as luzes estavam acesas, havia movimentação e lanternas para todo o lado._

_- Devem estar procurando você, e será péssimo se me acharem por aqui! Se meu pai me ver, ele... _

_"Ele pode me surrar dessa vez, me julgando uma raptora. Não que esteja longe de ser verdade, em um certo sentido..."_

_- O doutor não vai te machucar de novo. Vai ficar tudo bem. _

_Abaixei-me para abraçá-lo uma última vez, e recomendar que se cuidasse. Soltei-o bruscamente por conta de um grito agudo de uma mulher:_

_- Achei o Thomas! Aquela garota está com ele! Socorro!!!_

_Embrenhei-me desesperadamente pelas árvores da casa vizinha e desaparatei aqui. A voz não era de minha mãe, mas certamente ela ou meu pai ligaram a minha visita ao desaparecimento do menino. Estava mais encrencada do que antes."_

Sem perceber, lágrimas voltaram a brotar de meus olhos enquanto contava a última parte. Rony se adiantou e me enlaçou, de forma a me induzir a deitar em seu peito. Passou a afagar meus cabelos e ficar em um estranho silêncio. Entreguei-me ao seu apoio e carinho, e quando parei de soluçar, ele disse:

- Mione, eu sei o quanto é importante pra você conversar com seus pais. Mas quando desfazer o feitiço, eles vão se lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu na vida deles, certo?

- Certo. Mas...

- Espera, me deixa tentar argumentar – ele estava se esforçando para não ser bruto no corte, compreendi e aguardei. – Como eles vão decidir sendo que não poderão saber se eram felizes, se vale a pena largar o que têm agora? Eu sei que é meio cruel da minha parte dizer isso, mas eles não se lembram de você, não podem julgar se é bom ou ruim voltar a tê-la por perto. Desfaça o feitiço e explique tudo o que aconteceu, eles vão entender. Porque saberão como entender. Agora você vai parecer uma maluca falando uma história extraordinária. Posso conhecer pouco sobre trouxas, mas se não soubessem da existência deles e de repente aparecesse alguém dizendo que vive sem poderes mágicos, ia dar um nó na minha cabeça. Por favor, me interrompa, eu detesto quando você fica quieta desse jeito!

Absorvi cada palavra dele. Era triste, contudo Rony tinha toda a razão. Lembrei-me do olhar doce de mamãe e a vontade dela em me ver. Ela parecia relutar contra as idéias incutidas em sua mente à força e por um instante, jurava que ela conseguiu me reconhecer de alguma maneira. Por esta impressão tão impactante para mim, e consideração à lucidez de meu amigo – combinamos de nos considerarmos namorados apenas quando tudo estivesse nos eixos – perante a minha afobação, tomei uma decisão.

- Se Thomas me procurar, vou tentar conversar mais uma vez e na primeira negativa deles, desfaço toda a confusão.

- Primeira negativa, nem uma a mais – mirei-o surpresa, ele não costumava dar broncas. – Conviver com a minha mãe tinha que me ensinar alguma coisa sobre alertas! E estou preocupado, logo vai amanhecer e você nem dormiu ainda. Não direito.

- Mas e se ligarem?

- Eu atendo e te passo o recado depois. Não acho mais que a casa tá pegando fogo quando o telefone toca, você sabe disso.

Sorri com a menção das bizarras cenas em que Rony correu léguas do telefone nas primeiras vezes em que retornaram ligações minhas. Quase nos expulsaram do hotel, imaginando um incêndio a cada dia.

- Valeu pelo apoio, Hermione – esbravejou.

- Pelo menos você aprendeu!

- Como se adiantasse. Você vai tirar sarro de mim o resto da vida com isso.

- Foi engraçado o seu jeito todas as vezes. Impossível esquecer! Mas deixe isso pra lá. Você atende qualquer telefonema, confio em você. E têm toda a razão, preciso descansar – depois de conter o riso de novo, senti finalmente meu corpo pesar. Aquele cochilo de madrugada foi insuficiente.

Ele colocou a mão em minha testa e pescoço.

- Para você dizer que eu tenho toda a razão, é febre. Das bravas!

- Rony, francamente! Vai arrumar o que fazer! Agora cismou de implicar com qualquer elogio que faço. E se critico, você reclama também!

- É que você já me criticou tanto, virou um hábito. Difícil se acostumar com o contrário, perceber se você tá falando sério.

- Sempre falo sério! Pare de ser criança e querer chamar minha atenção para eu elogiar você a cada 5 minutos! – estava perdendo a paciência. – Quer saber? Você me despertou bastante. Vou ficar acordada – ele estava prestes a protestar, mas o cortei. – E sozinha! Deixa o telefone aqui e some da minha frente!

Enquanto falava, ia me arrependendo, mas ele estava me irritando.

- Depois diz que eu sou grosso!

Ele saiu mais rápido do que eu gostaria. O telefone veio levitando até a frente da porta, mas Rony não voltou. Quando pensei em pedir desculpas, ouvi a porta do flat bater. Doeu muito em mim machucá-lo. Não suportaria se ele fosse embora. Ou melhor, conseguiria agüentar o que viria, porém o apoio me faria uma falta enorme.

Era uma batalha pessoal. Independente do desenrolar daquela trama, somente eu e meus pais arcaríamos com as conseqüências. Por isso, me senti injusta envolvendo Rony daquela maneira em meus problemas. Ele não merecia ouvir desaforos, por mais rabugento e implicante que seja.

Além de esperar alguma notícia de Thomas, me resignei a ter paciência com a mágoa justificada do meu querido amigo. O dia acabara de nascer e estava cansada como se ele tivesse próximo do fim.

~*~*~

- Por quanto tempo você vai me ignorar, Rony?

Tinham-se passado dois dias depois de retornar, e ele não trocou comigo sequer um bom dia. Tentei discutir o assunto, contudo era como falar com uma parede. E aquele não era o comportamento natural dele. Estava assustada com aquele silêncio. Interpelava-o mais pelo medo de perdê-lo do que por estar brava com a atitude aparentemente infantil.

Diante da pergunta, ele se levantou e olhou para o telefone calado há três dias. Depois, para o relógio pendurado na parede. Lentidão irritante. Preparei-me para perder a paciência, mas finalmente ouvi sua voz, rouca porque talvez não falava tanto desde que brigamos.

- Voltei a vigiar seus pais. Parece que a polícia está de olho em qualquer estranho que se aproxima da casa. Eles mal saem de lá. Quase me pegaram ontem. O menino não está mais com eles.

- Você viu quando Thomas saiu?

- Vi.

- Obrigada por ter feito isso, Rony. Nem imaginei que...

- Eu sei o que você não imaginou, por favor não repita isso para mim. E aceito suas desculpas. Fiquei com vergonha de recusar seus elogios toda vez e por isso fiquei quieto. Não quero mais discutir isso.

- Se me perdoou, pelo menos olhe para mim.

Aproximei-me enquanto pedia. Ele hesitou ao se virar.

- Obrigada por ter me desobedecido sobre sumir. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você aqui.

O beijo foi terno e lento. Uma saudade apreciada com cada movimento, toque e união. Por isto, o barulho do telefone me fez morder de verdade os lábios e Rony pular. Pensei que era pelo susto também, mas quando peguei o aparelho, vi o lábio inferior dele sangrando e senti o rosto queimar de tanta vergonha.

_- Alô?_

- Quem está falando?

_- Mônica Wilkins. Eu e meu marido queremos encontrá-la. Às 6 da tarde, na nossa casa._

- Tem certeza? – disse, mas acho que ela não ouviu, pois nem eu consegui.

Passei um tempo no telefone, notando que ela havia desligado após ouvir minha respiração rápida e apavorada. Queria falar, porém era impossível.

- O quê...?

- Eles querem me ver! – gritei, exasperada.

- Mas e a polícia? Pode ser uma armadilha! Sozinha, você não vai.

- Pode ir, mas vou entrar sozinha sim! Se eles te verem podem pensar que estou com algum plano e vão desconfiar de mim mais ainda!

- Ok, fico esperando um sinal seu sobre estar tudo em ordem e rondando.

- Ainda tá doendo muito? – perguntei, envergonhada por vê-lo com uma bolsa laranja de gelo nas mãos.

- Nem foi tão forte assim – retrucou, tentando sorrir mas fazendo uma careta em seguida.

- Acho que tenho alguma coisa para inchaço, se for só isso.

- Já parou de sangrar, foi só um pouco. Agora eu sei o quanto você judia de si mesma com essa mania de morder o lábio!

- É difícil acontecer com tanta intensidade – disse, revirando minha maleta de poções.

- Que legal, eu fui sorteado!

Fiquei tentada a responder, contudo estava feliz demais por ele voltar a falar comigo. Agüentei uns dez minutos de provocação sem esbravejar, considero um progresso!

~*~*~

Ele ficou tentando se misturar às árvores da casa vizinha, espreitando. A capa da invisibilidade ajudou bastante. Olhei ao redor e aparentemente, o reforço policial foi dispensado. Esperei dois minutos e Rony não se moveu. Era o sinal de que precisava.

Faltavam alguns segundos para as 6, então toquei a campainha. Daquela vez, minha mãe me atendeu. Isto tranqüilizou-me o mínimo para não me estatelar no chão, pois as pernas bambas também me remetiam ao último embate com meu pai. Ver uma face mais calma com a minha presença era encorajador.

Ela não disse nada, apenas abriu a porta e deu passagem para eu entrar. Meu pai estava no sofá, absorto em seus pensamentos. Batia o pé esquerdo inconscientemente no chão, como sempre fazia quando estava ansioso. Ela se sentou ao lado dele, pegou em sua mão e esperou, olhando para mim, depois para ele.

Sem me encarar, ele disse mecanicamente:

- Disse a Thomas que queria uma oportunidade, portanto aqui está. Diga a que veio.

- O que Thomas disse exatamente para vocês?

- Não importa – respondeu, me fitando com uma frieza inesperada por mim. – Se quiser, pegue uma cadeira da cozinha e sente-se para explicar, se quiser ficar em pé, fique, tanto faz. Apenas é importante que fale porque nos procurou. Prometo não interrompê-la desta vez. Porém, uma vez dito, vá-se embora.

Ele estava disposto a me achar louca, era evidente. Contudo, conheço as promessas de meu pai, ele não se comportaria como da outra vez. Ou faria tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para se conter. O feitiço era específico, o medo os faria fugir de familiares, não de pessoas estranhas falando sobre a vida deles. Thomas não deve ter encontrado dificuldades em dizer qualquer coisa. Eles somente sentiriam uma vontade absurda de se mudarem de novo. E algumas caixas que vi perto da cozinha me indicavam o quanto a intenção foi seriamente abordada.

Respirei fundo e resolvi começar a contar sobre nossa antiga vida. De quando minha mãe deu à luz, do rumo que deram às suas vidas depois de terem um filho. Eles se agarravam ao estofado, em si mesmos, andavam pela sala muito perturbados. Continuei, reconhecendo o esforço deles. Mandavam eu ficar quieta às vezes, e eu procurava não me abalar.

Contei sobre o momento em que descobriram um nome para os acontecimentos estranhos comigo em casa e na escola – bruxaria. Expliquei o necessário para eles entenderem a amplitude da guerra, o quanto eu me envolvi e precisava protegê-los. Senti que mamãe queria me perguntar porque omiti a intenção de escondê-los, tamanha era sua consternação.

- Era perigoso demais deixá-los fugindo, sem saber lidar com os Comensais que poderiam aparecer, sem saber quando deviam partir de novo, viverem sofrendo sem notícias minhas e eu a de vocês... Eu precisava protegê-los da morte e do sofrimento, para seguir em paz na luta, ter certeza absoluta de que ficariam bem!

Chegou a hora mais difícil. Fazê-los entender suas opções.

- Gostaria de falar sobre o feitiço, mas acho melhor fazer isto se vocês forem mais capazes de me entender. Então, diante de tudo o que revelei a vocês, só me resta uma atitude digna. Vocês têm duas alternativas. Podem continuar com suas vidas como se isso fosse uma alucinação, e estou pronta para ouvir que preferem, porque não sabem ao certo como eram suas vidas antes do encantamento.

Papai parecia aliviado com minhas palavras. Mamãe, em contrapartida, estava tensa.

- Caso contrário, posso reverter o feitiço. A memória de tudo o que ocorreu antes voltará. O que viveram até aqui não será esquecido completamente. Alguns momentos podem se tornar vagos ou se apagarem, mas prometo tentar preservar o máximo possível enquanto executo o feitiço! Depende bastante de força de vontade também.

Após descarregar o discurso ensaiado mentalmente há quase dois anos – pois idealizei-o desde quando elaborei o plano –, encerrei minha linha de raciocínio. A situação fugiu das minhas mãos.

Eles se olharam de um modo profundo. Ainda me lembrava do hábito de tentarem perceber se estavam de acordo apenas com um olhar.

- Nós precisamos conversar sobre o assunto, garota. Você esperaria? – disse ele.

- Sim.

- Portanto, pode ir. Talvez demore.

- Se forem discutir agora e não se importarem, prefiro esperar aqui.

- Nós...

- Não nos importamos, Hermione – disse minha mãe, cortando meu pai mais com o olhar de repreensão do que com a fala, suponho. – Sinta-se à vontade.

- É, fique aí, então.

Muito contrariado, ele a seguiu pelas escadas. Ela me chamou pelo nome e me consternou demais. Senti as lágrimas chegarem, porém precisava ser firme. Não era hora de desabafar. Deixei algumas caírem, mordia o lábio intensamente, ansiosa. Precisava procurar o que fazer enquanto eles não voltavam. Ouvi por vezes uma voz mais alta, contudo rapidamente eles baixavam o tom, de modo que eu ignorasse qualquer palavra.

De repente, Rony me veio à mente. Escureceu e mal notei, ele devia estar preocupado comigo. Abri a porta com um Alorromora e fui para o jardim da casa da frente. Logo, ele veio ao meu encontro, era fácil para mim perceber a grama afundando. Entrei na capa, a rua estava calma.

- Como foi?

- Não sei, eles ainda vão decidir – a voz saiu mais trêmula do que pretendi.

- Mione, não fique triste desse jeito. Há chances! Eu te daria um abraço se não estivesse arcado desse jeito.

- Obrigada, meu amor. Agora vou voltar, senão eles vão achar que fugi.

Beijei-o, como pude, no rosto. Saí de lá e torci para eles prolongarem o diálogo até eu me recompor. Deixei a porta como se nunca tivesse mexido nela antes, com um Reparo, e continuei a andar devagar pela sala de estar e de jantar.

Observando os retratos dos dois, aparentemente tão felizes e apaixonados, como não via há muito tempo, me fez pensar no tamanho do meu egoísmo em querê-los perto de mim outra vez. Se esquecessem o que provocou aquela mudança, renovou a paixão, eu seria a culpada.

"_Deixei-os exaustos na nossa última noite juntos. Foram dormir quase sem perceber as mudanças ao redor, pois tentei mantê-los distraídos a maior parte do tempo. Perguntaram sobre um retrato e um vaso que havia dado em um aniversário de mamãe. Mais nada. _

_Esperei até ouvir o ronco do meu pai. Passado alguns minutos, se minha mãe não o virasse devagar para cessar o estrondo, também estava dormindo profundamente. Meu coração parecia bater em meu ouvido de tão alto e forte. Restava encobrir meu quarto e transformá-lo em uma parede. Tirei a bolsa de contas de lá e a encostei na porta de meus pais, reunindo forças._

_Apliquei o feitiço após hesitar quatro vezes. Funcionou. Havia o quarto de hóspedes, o banheiro e a suíte. Perceber a parede compacta tão natural me deixou amargurada. Como era fácil apagar os vestígios de uma vida inteira com um movimento da varinha e um pensamento determinado! E ainda faltava o pior._

_Clamava por meu espírito grifinório e corajoso, ele não podia me abandonar após aquele trabalho todo. Por precaução, peguei o livro em que o feitiço estava descrito em detalhes. Entrei sorrateiramente no quarto, usando a varinha para iluminar as linhas, apesar de sabê-las de cor há muito tempo._

_Coloquei-o no chão, trêmula e irredutível. Fortemente, comecei a sussurrar os encantamentos. Várias cores de faíscas e pontos brilhantes saíram da varinha, tive receio de acordá-los. Precisava enunciar o motivo pelo qual eles sairiam de lá, o que havia acontecido em suas vidas, em resumo. E em latim. Isso aliviou boa parte da carga emocional, apesar de estar cônscia de cada mentira dita._

_Agarrei o livro e saí correndo sem olhar para trás. Peguei a bolsa de contas sem sentir, fui percebê-la apenas quando estava lá fora. Pensei ter esquecido a luz do corredor acesa, porém a magia involuntária deve ter estourado a lâmpada. A tensão retesava meus músculos ao máximo enquanto andava sem saber para onde, com a concentração a zero para aparatar n'A Toca..." _

Ouvi passos pesados na escadaria. Senti, pela primeira vez, uma necessidade imensa de sentar. Minhas pernas pesavam tanto quanto no dia que me assolava os pensamentos.

Eles me encontraram com o semblante um pouco assustado, talvez por me esperarem na sala de estar e imaginarem uma fuga.

- Você está bem, garota?

- Sim, estou bem – afirmei, sem muita convicção.

- Sente-se, não precisamos voltar para a sala. Você quer um copo d'água?

Intentei recusar, mas finalmente tive a brilhante idéia de olhar para minha blusa, cheia de pingos de lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto sem que notasse enquanto me perdia em devaneios. Quando me acomodei à mesa da sala de jantar, percebi meu corpo inteiro tremer de leve, as pernas doeram. Eles devem ter demorado e fiquei aquele tempo todo nervosa, me torturando.

- Aceito a água... – e quase o chamei de pai, porém era bom demais vê-lo mais receptivo comigo para querer estragar o momento.

Ele foi para a cozinha e mamãe sentou-se rapidamente, murmurando:

- Tem certeza de que não esqueceremos de nada?

- Pode ser que algo se perca, mas se foi importante na vida atual de vocês, não.

- Sabe, eu queria esquecer de uma coisa, somente.

- O que é?

- A tr...

De repente, ela parou e me fitou com uma certa tristeza. Não conseguiu terminar, contudo entendi o que ela quis dizer. O assunto revolvido me deixou com raiva de meu pai outra vez, como na hora da descoberta.

- Ele contou a você?

- Sim – disse, com um fio de voz. – E agora, por saber disso e fazer todo o sentido sabê-lo, creio ainda mais em sua história. Apesar de você ser a cara do Wendell, e esses cabelos eu conhecer muito bem.

Ela envolveu minhas mãos com as dela, e aquele acalento foi maravilhoso. Era como se todos os meus temores se esvaíssem, e ela fosse me proteger de qualquer mal. Francamente, lamentei não ter aquele apoio singular em vários instantes cruciais do último ano.

Então, ouvi a voz de meu pai atrás de mim:

- Vejo que vocês se entenderam. E você parece melhor.

Bebi a água e mesmo antes disso, estava revigorada. Podia ouvir a resposta, e a enfrentaria como fiz sempre que preciso, segura de minhas decisões e deveres.

- Você nos garantiu que as lembranças deste período, ou ao menos grande parte, seria preservada. Apesar dos problemas, nós conseguimos reestruturar nosso casamento e nossos sentimentos um pelo outro. Perder isto seria devastador para nós. Até pensei se, particularmente, você poderia nos fazer o favor de apagar um determinado fato de nossas memórias – e a vontade de azará-lo passou com o rubor e evidente vergonha que ele sentia de si mesmo. – Mas imagino que não teríamos alcançado o nível de compreensão e respeito que temos agora se aquilo fosse ignorado. Espero que não saiba sobre o que estou falando, mas se souber e sua história for verdade, me perdoe. Detesto dizer, mas homens cometem erros muito idiotas de vez em quando. Por motivos tão idiotas quanto.

Sorri francamente, e este foi um sinal de que não iria fazer observações.

- Portanto – ela tomou a palavra, aparentemente satisfeita com o discurso dele –, optamos por retomar nossas vidas. Queremos saber quem realmente somos e decidir o que fazer a partir desta nova perspectiva. Você está disposta a entender se quisermos manter tudo como está, não voltarmos para Londres, por exemplo?

- Sim, é claro! – fiquei um tanto desapontada, pensando que eles não me aceitariam como filha. Contudo, aquela não era a questão no momento. Primeiro as lembranças restabelecidas, depois as demais discussões.

- Como vai proceder conosco? – perguntou ele, curioso e sério.

- Vou desfazer o feitiço, vocês se lembrarão das instruções que passei em latim e se esquecerão das cenas das ilusões que embuti em suas mentes. Elas se tornarão apenas uma espécie de roteiro que tracei, saberão discernir o que é realidade e o que mandei vocês assumirem como verdade.

- Ótimo! Precisamos nos preparar de algum modo? – perguntou ela.

- Seria bom deitar, ficarão desacordados por um dia inteiro, no mínimo. A reversão dura mais tempo. Da outra vez, o máximo eram 48 horas, agora pode atingir cinco dias.

- Melhor irmos para o quarto e avisarmos Linda e Sienna que viajamos, senão perguntarão por nós.

- Boa idéia. Faça isto enquanto arrumo nossas camas, vai ser uma longa jornada.

A tal Sienna não estava em casa, deixaram um recado. Linda, pela conversa, presumi ser a mãe de Thomas. Como gostaria de agradecer o garoto! Mas haveria oportunidade.

Subi com eles apagando as luzes manualmente. Não achei conveniente sair espalhando mágica por todos os lados, intimidando os dois. Notei um movimento lá fora, esperava que Rony não tivesse aprontado e fosse somente algum arruaceiro na rua, disposto a andar com os faróis altos do carro.

No quarto, não caí na tentação de tirar o livro da bolsa. Sabia-o o suficiente.

- Deitem-se normalmente, procurem relaxar um pouco. Fechem os olhos.

Concentrei-me e apliquei o feitiço lentamente. O desencantamento era mais sucinto. Entraram em tão profundo adormecer que o braço de meu pai escapou à cama. Quis colocá-lo confortavelmente de novo, porém uma forte pancada fez tudo escurecer à minha volta.


	9. Partidas

Gritos me acordaram. Pelo cansaço que sentia, esperava menos balbúrdia quando despertasse.

fQuis muito abrir os olhos. Pesavam, assim como minha cabeça. De repente, o barulho se encerrou com um forte estrépito da porta. Nunca antes necessitei tanto de silêncio para colocar meus pensamentos em ordem.

Minha casa. Mônica. Memória. Granger. Hermione. Bruxa. Guerra. Feitiço. Dormir...

Levantei bruscamente e sentei-me na cama. Borrões se formavam em meu campo de visão, mas definitivamente aquela deitada ao meu lado era minha mulher. Minha Juliet, que chamei de Mônica nos últimos tempos. Tentei firmar minhas mãos no leito, pois sentia que cairia se tentasse qualquer movimento extra.

Como previa, uma respirada funda foi suficiente para que perdesse as forças e caísse no chão feito um saco de batatas. Doeu bem mais do que cair do telhado uma vez!

Ao enxergar sangue no lugar do soro – e sabe-se lá mais o que colocaram em mim –, entendi como ser paciente é desagradável, com aquele monte de cânulos nas minhas veias, naquele momento estouradas pela minha queda bizarra. Um apito irritante tocava, e tentei me arrastar até a cama de Juliet para ver como ela estava antes de algum enfermeiro chegar.

E por um instante, antes de chegar até ela, no chão incrivelmente alvo e frio, o desespero me invadiu. Estávamos em um hospital. Alguma coisa saiu dos eixos.

- Senhor Wilkins, tente se apoiar em mim, vamos!

O estupor era tamanho que mal senti me colocarem em pé. Via uma moça na minha frente, cuidando dos meus ferimentos, e outra pessoa me carregava até a cama sem eu ver seu rosto.

- O senhor está sentindo somente tontura ou há outra coisa?

- Minha esposa. Eu quero saber da minha esposa –balbuciava, sem saber o que fazer primeiro: sair correndo de novo até ela e me estourar, ou começar um interrogatório com a enfermeira.

- Calma, vamos cuidar do senhor primeiro.

- Ela deve ter acordado com o barulho que fiz, ou com aquela bagunça que me acordou.

A voz estava sem vida. Talvez porque intimamente eu sabia o que a enfermeira me diria, enquanto seu colega me olhava sem expressão alguma.

- Ela ainda não acordou.

- Há quanto tempo estamos assim?

- Cinco dias.

- Ótimo.

- Como é?

- Não foi um coma tão longo.

- Embora não compreendemos como isto aconteceu, porque a saúde de vocês dois estava perfeita ao darem entrada no hospital, sua mulher não está fazendo progressos.

- O que você quer dizer com "progressos"? Estávamos só desacordados!

Ela me fitava como a um louco. Porém, dada a minha agitação, respondeu lentamente:

- Está muito agitado, e vou ajudá-lo a relaxar um pouco. Quando se acalmar, voltamos ao assunto. Estamos fazendo tudo o que podemos pela sua esposa.

- Me diz logo como ela está! Pode me sedar o quanto você quiser, vou acordar com a mesma pergunta!

- Ela está bem, mas não dá sinais de que vai acordar. Não reage.

De repente, escutei uma briga vinda do lado de fora.

- Eu já volto. Não se altere – acrescentou, ao ver que ameacei sair da cama novamente.

Ela deu ordens para o colega inexpressivo me vigiar e cuidar de recolocar o soro e os remédios. Ele parecia um segurança, lutador, qualquer coisa, menos um enfermeiro.

Deixei-o cuidar de mim sem reclamar. Se o irritasse, era melhor que estivesse longe de mim. Depois, ele se voltou para Juliet, e foi checar seus aparelhos, e verificou o soro.

- Como ela está? – arrisquei.

- Quando a enfermeira-chefe voltar, conversamos sobre isso.

Meu conceito sobre "moças" deve ter ultrapassado um pouco. Ou ela era muito bonita e disfarçava a idade, ou eu já não sabia mais reconhecer uma mulher balzaquiana.

- E não tem um médico nesta espelunca?

- O doutor responsável por vocês já tinha encerrado o plantão. Liguei para ele assim que recoloquei o senhor no leito.

- Por isso sempre me mantive longe de cidades pequenas. A lerdeza e a incompetência!

Visivelmente aborrecido, ouvi mais apitos idiotas. Devia ser meu coração. O rapaz se alarmou, e em seguida a enfermeira apareceu.

- Seu monitor cardíaco saiu do lugar. Tente praguejar sem dançar, sr. Wilkins.

- Muito obrigado pelo conselho – ironizei, muito contrariado.

Demorei a notar a presença da enfermeira. Ela me fitava assustada e lívida, e então perguntou:

- Você conhece este garoto?

Ela trouxe um rapaz até o quarto. Impossível me esquecer do rosto daquele moleque. Meu pesadelo com o mundo bruxo antes da tal guerra só era direcionado a ele e o que podia fazer com minha menininha. Ronald Weasley.

- Conheço.

- Eu disse que ele ia se lembrar de mim! – esganiçou o rapaz.

- Se não for da família, não pode ficar – ela disse, sem muita firmeza.

- Sou... sobrinho dele! É, vim visitar meu tio e ninguém aqui me deixa entrar desde ontem!

- O senhor confirma esta informação? – ela perguntou, já recomposta do susto que eu ignorava.

- Sim. Mas onde está...?

- Posso ficar sozinho com meu tio? Depois desse armário ter me batido, o mínimo que mereço é sossego! – interrompeu o garoto, nada petulante.

Os enfermeiros se entreolharam, e a moça, parecendo exausta e contrariada, disse:

- Vou enrolar o doutor. Vocês tem quinze minutos, no máximo. Vamos, Albert.

- Idiota... – sibilou o rapagão, que estava muito mais alto do que a última vez que nos encontramos.

Eu esperava que ele tivesse notícias de minha filha. Senão ia arrebentá-lo, porque ela disse que ele estava cuidando dela durante a viagem!

- Agora você vai me contar o que aconteceu! Minha esposa, minha filha, esse hospital e... você!

Ele ficou assustado com meu tom de voz. Olhei para o lado, Juliet continuava respirando tranquilamente.

- Vamos franguinho, desembucha!

- Hermione foi presa. Uma trouxa sem educação chamada Sienna mandou a polícia na sua casa e a levaram. Já cansei de pedir pra ela sair de lá com mágica, mas quando Hermione me escuta?

- Minha filha é honesta! – salientei, orgulhoso e no fundo, tendo vontade de concordar com ele sobre a saída mais fácil.

- Eu sei! Mas honestidade numa hora dessa é demais! Ela não me deixou tirá-la de lá. Quase me matou com passarinhos de novo, estou cansado disso.

Não entendi, ele deve ter notado. Antes de eu conseguir pensar bobagens, ele continuou a explicação.

- Passaram os cinco dias, fiz o que pude pra entrar aqui no hospital dizendo que queria mais notícias. Ninguém me deixava entrar. Depois de dois dias levando "não", perdi a paciência e tentei aparatar dentro do quarto.

- Tentou o quê?

- Ah... Usar mágica para chegar aqui sem ninguém ver.

Ainda estava confuso, e ele queria falar de magia comigo pensando que vou entender de pronto?

- Não consegui, mas distraí um pessoal. Quando estava quase perto de onde ouvi que era o quarto de vocês, aquele enfermeiro desgraçado que tava aqui me viu, e me bateu quando tentei passar por ele. Aquela enfermeira boazinha veio costurar pontos em mim depois da briga. Eu disse a ela que era seu sobrinho e não sairia daqui sem te ver. Ela tava apavorada com a chance do médico chegar e ela não poder me ajudar a entrar aqui sem se ferrar. Ela foi muito legal comigo.

- Para quê a violência?

- Precisava de qualquer jeito tranquilizar a Hermione, que fica maluca só de pensar em vocês dois sem proteção alguma!

- Mas ela está bem?

- Sim! Teimosa, triste, preocupada, mas tá bem. Me disfarcei pra vir aqui, já que dizer que sou seu sobrinho não funcionou, e levei notícias nos outros dias. Mas hoje tinha certeza de que vocês acordariam, e se vissem um estranho iam me mandar embora, por isso vim como eu mesmo.

Até que ele era esperto, para quem se chama Ronald e é enferrujado.

- Sua mulher ainda não acordou?

- Não – respondi, desanimado.

- Bem que disseram que o coração dela tava ficando fraco. Sei lá porquê.

- Como é que é?

- Não sei. Mione também tá preocupada.

Olhei novamente para ela, repousando serena. Não era possível.

- Para você, é Hermione, moleque.

Ele ficou com medo de mim, talvez pelo tom de voz. Porém, a conversa não tinha acabado e de repente me veio a idéia do motivo.

- Vou ligar pra delegacia e para a Sienna. Ela vai retirar a queixa.

- Mas o que você vai falar pra ela?

- Argumentos suficientes para convencê-la de que cometeu um engano.

- Tem certeza de que dá conta de mentir pra ela?

Meu semblante de severidade deve ter sido uma resposta contundente. Com um sinal de concordância meio desajeitado, ele se virou para a porta e logo a enfermeira chegou.

- Acabou a visita. Vá, rápido!

- Diga a Hermione que estou bem e a amo.

- Vou dizer – ele pareceu um tanto chocado, mas era demais esperar compreensão de um garoto daquela idade. Pensar na triste realidade de vê-lo com a minha menininha me irritava o bastante, então nada perguntei a respeito.

Quando cansei de ouvir falarem sobre mim, me preparei para coisas que não sabia se poderia suportar.

- Simplesmente ela não reage. É como se enfraquecesse, mas não sabemos o motivo. Só podemos monitorar e tentar aumentar a pressão.

Passei o resto da noite olhando para ela, lutando para me manter alerta quando acordasse. Porque ela se levantaria, no fundo eu sabia. Ou melhor, queria sentir.

* * *

A voz na linha estava nervosa, e daria tudo para Juliet ter despertado para resolver aquela questão com a amiga...

- Você tem certeza de que está bem? Aquela menina atacou vocês! – berrou Sienna no meu pobre ouvido.

- Ela estava lá a nosso pedido.

- Eu vi o clarão e ouvi um barulho muito forte. Podem me falar o que quiserem, mas sei que ela apagou vocês! Sei lá como aquela maluca convenceu vocês a fazerem seja lá o que for, mas tenho experiência o bastante para saber quando se trata de golpe!

- Sienna, por favor, me escute. A garota não tem ligação com o que nos aconteceu. Foi um acidente. Antes da viagem, resolvemos tomar um remédio e acho que não fez bem. Estávamos muito ansiosos e queríamos dormir no avião.

- E o que a garota estava fazendo lá?

- Já ouviu falar de despedida? – ela estava me irritando.

- Mônica nunca me falou de garota alguma, apenas do Thomas. Isso está muito mal explicado.

- Sienna, pela última vez, vá retirar a queixa! Se estivesse em condições, iria até a delegacia ver como soltá-la, mas não me deram alta. Estou pedindo!

- Vou ser muito sincera com você: espero que não esteja tentando sacanear minha amiga de novo. Entendeu bem?

Ao compreender a extensão da desconfiança, fiquei perturbado. Estaria condenado ao estigma de adúltero pelo resto da vida?

- Entendi e você não precisa me lembrar disso. Solte-a, por favor.

- Vou aí falar com você. Conversar sobre assuntos delicados por telefone é complicado demais. Quando sair do trabalho vou direto para o hospital.

- Obrigado.

Tive ganas de desligar o telefone na cara dela. Porém, seria acabar com as chances dela inocentar minha filha logo. Não adiantava ir para a delegacia e dizer que ela não fez nada. Minha história poderia ser aceita por Sienna, mas por um policial era menos provável.

Quando ela chegou, estava com dois pés atrás e dez pedras escondidas na mão, como sempre. Pelo semblante dela, teria de ser um malabarista nas palavras.

- Oi, Wendell. Está melhor?

Hesitei. Wendell...

- Sim, estou bem, Sienna. Mas os médicos ainda querem me deixar de observação até amanhã. Entendo, já fiz isso em cirurgias muito arriscadas. Duro é inverter os papéis e não ser quem delega.

- Sem dúvida. E minha amiga, como vai?

Ela podia ser uma chata, mas adorava a Juliet. Por dois segundos, pensei no que faríamos em relação a ela e aos outros. Contudo, refletir sobre decisões tão complexas era uma imprudência. Hermione era o foco naquele momento. Queria minha filha perto de mim de novo, passamos tempo demais afastados. Pareciam anos e anos longe.

- Lutando para ficar com uma pressão estável. E olha que o hipertenso aqui sou eu. Não me conformo em vê-la deste jeito, inerte.

- Mônica é forte. Afinal, que remédio tomaram? O médico não mencionou nenhuma droga no organismo de vocês quando fiquei aqui dois dias de plantão acompanhando os dois.

Tive ímpetos de dizer: "Por gentileza, pode esquecer um minuto que é jornalista e não gravar cada palavra que eu digo?"

- Valium, acho. Não me lembro muito bem, estávamos muito sonolentos naquela noite.

- Tomaram a caixa inteira?

- Francamente, Sienna! Não! Nunca ouviu falar de reação adversa? Pode ter combinado com algum componente químico de outro remédio e ter dado esse efeito. Até discuti a possibilidade com o médico esta manhã.

Era verdade. Eu convenci o médico que era improvável encontrar uma razão, e simultaneamente apresentar uma solução concisa. Pareceu funcionar. Mas com ela, parecia que nada ia convencer!

- Bom, se ele concordou, quem sou eu para questionar. Embora seja muito estranho. Nunca vi alguém ficar em coma por 5 dias por conta de um remédio.

- Há uma primeira vez para tudo.

- O duro é se houver segunda vez. Se é que entende.

- Não vou trair a Ju... A Mônica de novo, se é isso que está insinuando.

- Você ia chamá-la de quê?

- Sienna, você tem marido, deve passar pela sua cabeça que casais tenham apelidos íntimos. Por favor, não me deixe mais nervoso, minha mulher não está bem e quero libertar a garota que nada tem a ver com isso tudo!

- Ela faz uma cara de culpada quando o delegado fala de vocês...

- Naturalmente. Vocês a culparam! Quando nos sentimos indispostos e serveramente sonolentos, me lembro dela tentando ajudar. Imagina o desespero daquela menina?

- Pelo menos 18 anos ela tem. E discernimento suficiente para se controlar e se defender se não tivesse culpa.

- Se você não acredita nela, acredite em mim! Você acha mesmo que se eu desconfiasse dela, a deixaria solta? Esqueceu-se do incidente com o Adrian, aquele loiro bastardo?

- Você pode ser um troglodita quando quer, isso já entendi. Retiro a queixa quando Mônica acordar.

Ela queria me enlouquecer e estava se divertindo com isso. Com certeza!

- O que eu fiz pra você?

- Dê-me um argumento para eu não achar que você está de caso com aquela garota.

- Vá se...

_- Hermione?_

Congelei por dentro. Era a voz de Juliet.

_- Querida, volte aqui..._

Era, eu sabia! Minha mente não poderia ser tão traidora.

- Vou chamar a enfermeira agora! – Sienna quase berrou na minha orelha.

Escutei apenas ela dizer, porque nem vi seus movimentos. Em um pulo, mal notei a repetida veia que estourei ao nem ligar para o catéter de novo. Precisava estar com ela. Certificar-me de que era real.

- Olhe para mim, querida. Você está bem?

Seu olhar confuso me agitou. De repente, tudo aparentava estar completamente errado.

- Meu amor, o que você está sentindo? – perguntei novamente.

Um grande puxão me tirou de perto dela. Era o enfermeiro que parecia um armário, sem dúvida. E de repente, também passei a não ver mais nada.

* * *

Estava cansado de não ter controle sobre qualquer situação e de ser dopado! E me dei conta disto com mais exatidão quando me deparei com um par de olhos azuis me mirando, preocupados e duros. Nunca levei aquele garoto a sério, porém não parecia ter outra alternativa naquele momento.

Ele me explicou que o deixaram me visitar de novo. Pela roupa diferente do rapaz, o tal de Ronald, devo ter adormecido até o dia seguinte após me apagarem quando tentei socorrer minha esposa. Depois, pulou para outro assunto, sem que eu conseguisse pensar em fazer qualquer pergunta:

- Vocês precisam tomar uma decisão agora. As coisas saíram dos eixos completamente. Foi a única maneira de Hermione colaborar.

Demorei a entender o "vocês", e o rapaz ficou impaciente.

- Sua esposa está bem! Estão todos bem, mas agora precisamos seguir em frente!

Olhei para o lado, e a vi sorrindo em minha direção com a ternura de sempre...

- Querido, nós temos... Não, não venha até aqui – ela disse, quando ameacei me levantar. – Se fizermos muito barulho, podemos chamar a atenção de alguém. E não quero ver mais nenhum hematoma no seu braço.

Ótimo, passei a ser tratado como uma criança. E nem queria reclamar, pois ela estava bem e isso era o importante. Deixei o Weasley falar.

- Voltando ao assunto, vocês têm que ver se querem continuar aqui com a vida que tiveram até hoje, ou se querem voltar à antiga. Com as duas, vão ter que mentir pro resto da vida. São muitas memórias pra alterar, também não sei se vão concordar com isso, já que é meio arriscado. Hermione fez algo provisório em vocês, mas nos outros seria definitivo, então complica um pouco as coisas.

Ponderei sobre o assunto. Por alguns segundos, pois não havia tempo para debatermos naquele momento. Disse que pensaríamos ainda, e ele não se demorou. Acho que temia ser intimado com perguntas pessoais. Naquele momento tenso, o Weasley se livrou de mim. Teve sorte da situação ser grave.

Passada a confusão, conversei um pouco com Juliet, e me forcei a dormir novamente em seguida. Era melhor do que ser dopado, e tinha motivos de sobra para me tranquilizar, vendo minha mulher restabelecida.

* * *

Com meu sono em ordem, no dia seguinte, recebemos alta de noite. Foi uma luta. Primeiro porque Juliet fez de tudo para Sienna retirar a queixa – não adianta, ela se recusava a acreditar totalmente em mim! –, depois tentei convencer o médico de que estávamos perfeitamente bem. Venci o homem pelo cansaço já eram 8 da noite. Ligamos para o enferrujado. Com certeza, pelo o que disse, estava perto de Hermione de algum modo.

- Alô, Weasley?

_- Quem é?_ – gritou o garoto, parecendo furioso.

- Sr. Granger! Quem mais podia ser? Olha, conseguimos alta e vamos direto para a delegacia. Onde você está?

Ouvi uns gritos e estalos ao fundo. Fiquei apreensivo, mas senti que chamá-lo de volta não seria uma boa saída.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Juliet.

- Ele não responde, estou ouvindo uns barulhos fortes no telefone. Acho que alguém o interrompeu.

- Ele deve estar perto de nossa filha. Ficou este tempo todo, pelo o que entendi, agora não ia deixá-la.

- Será que ele é imbecil o suficiente para se esconder dentro da cela?

- Querido, ele é bruxo. Deve saber se esconder.

- Você acredita nisso?

- Claro, nossa filha nos disse uma vez que sabia...

- Juliet, Hermione é uma das melhores alunas de Hogwarts. Não a ouvi dizer o mesmo do Weasley.

- Phil, deixe de ser chato. Chame-o de Ronald.

- Chato? Ele está com problemas, isso é óbvio, e graças à inteligência dele não deve ser! Estou preocupado com Hermione, ela pode correr perigo por estar com ele!

- Você quer mesmo que eu o ache um brucutu. Muito obrigada pela colaboração. Vamos para a delegacia. Seja lá o que aconteceu, ele deve estar nos arredores, se não está lá dentro também.

- Vamos! Mas vai ficar brava comigo, é isso?

- Esse ciúme tonto que você tem da Mione precisa ser pelo menos razoável. O rapaz está se arriscando por ela, não a deixou sozinha enquanto ela quis nos procurar. No mínimo, isso é uma prova de amor. Pelo menos reconheça isso.

- Hum. É. Pode ser... – foi só o que consegui dizer, não escondendo que estava contrariado. - Desculpe.

Que mais eu podia dizer? Um pai perde o direito de xingar o rapaz que rouba sua filhinha do conforto do lar, e ainda tem que se desculpar. Paciência. Juliet brava comigo por causa dele seria um desastre. E tudo bem, ela tinha razão. De novo.

Chegamos na delegacia de táxi. Dirigir não era uma opção, o carro estava em casa, e eu não estava exatamente em condições. Nervoso.

A primeira cena bizarra que vimos ao entrar era o delegado mandando o Weasley calar a boca. Eu ia dar um sorriso a ele, mas Juliet parece ter notado a intenção e me bateu com a bolsa. Sinceramente, doeu!

- Não precisa fazer isso!

- Sei. Precisava dar uma na sua cara mesmo.

Alguém devolva a minha mulher, por favor. Aquela era a Juliet que conheci quando jovem, e claro, quando a provocavam demais. Um tanto impulsiva. Eu me assustei. Melhor dizendo, estava petrificado. Perdi a vontade de tirar sarro do Weasley e voltei a pensar em como tirar a Hermione dali sem ter Sienna fungando na nossa orelha atrás de uma explicação sobre porque estávamos protegendo a "fugitiva".

- Delegado, viemos aqui por causa de Hermione Granger. Creio que já retiraram a queixa que foi dada contra ela...

- Sim senhora. Só temos um problema: ela se recusa a sair daqui. Não sei como, mas a retiramos da cela mais de 15 vezes, e ela conseguia voltar. Se a senhora tiver algum argumento para tirar essa garota daqui, eu agradeço. Aliás, o Don Juan aqui se escondeu na cela dela hoje – disse, apontando a cabeça para o Weasley. – Vai ficar preso agora de verdade por bancar o engraçadinho. Aqui não é presídio para ter visita íntima. Vocês têm algo a dizer em favor dele ou posso jogar a chave na gaveta por uns dias?

- Por favor, perdoe o rapaz, ele só estava preocupado com a menina – disse Juliet, aflita.

- Pode ficar tranquilo. Ele não teria coragem de fazer da cela um lugar para visitas íntimas. Ele tem cara de quem gosta de viver, pois o pai dela não iria achar graça desta história. Não é, Ronald Weasley?

- Claro! Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessa! Só estava protegendo ela! Eu não fiz... não fiz nada... – de repente, ele ficou tão vermelho que pensei que fosse explodir. Não estava mesmo com cara de que fez alguma coisa. Palavra de quem conhece o que é amarelar em uma hora desse tipo.

- Bom, vão levar os dois para casa, então?

- Vamos! É como meu marido disse, eles vão ficar bem conosco, e o rapaz não desrespeitou sua delegacia.

O delegado ficou mais intrigado. Não gostei do olhar investigador que ele lançou sobre nós.

- O que vocês são da garota mesmo?

- Amigos dos pais dela – respondi, sem pestanejar.

- E eles estão em Londres. Já verifiquei de onde ela é – disse o homem, com cara de espertinho.

- Eles viajaram, e nos deixaram com ela por umas semanas – continuei, com a maior cara de pau que arrumei.

- E o mala sem alça?

- Ele é amigo dela. Pediu para vir junto, queria conhecer a Austrália. Pegamos permissão com os pais dele também.

- Bom, então podem ir até a cela onde ela está. Sobre ele, falamos depois.

Weasley se adiantou, mas o carcereiro o segurou.

- Você não, pintado. Vai ficar aqui. Ainda não resolvi se te deixo passar uma noite aqui sozinho.

- Já cansei de dizer que sinto muito, só tava preocupado com ela!

- Namorados. Nunca sobra nem um terço do cérebro de consolo – resmungou o delegado, enquanto andávamos devagar até onde Hermione passou os últimos dias.

É doloroso me lembrar dela dentro de uma cela. Espero ter sido a primeira e última vez. Quando a vi, mal pude me conter! Queria abraçá-la e tirá-la de lá correndo. Daquele lugar escuro e horrível onde a minha querida filha não merecia estar. Eu que devia protegê-la de tudo, não o contrário...

Tencionei dizer algo, mas as lágrimas e o severo nó que se formou em minha garganta me impediram. Somente conseguia envolver ela e Juliet em um abraço desajeitado, e chorar feito uma criança. Pouco me importava se o carcereiro ficaria mais desconfiado e contasse para seu superior. Finalmente, tinha minha filha comigo e sabia o que isso significava! Antes, era uma estranha que eu queria conhecer, mas tinha carinho, dada a minha mente confusa. Naquele momento, era diferente. Sentia que o tempo passou. Que podia tê-la perdido na guerra. Que ela estava de volta, viva e bem. Que enfim poderia cuidar dela como um pai deveria fazer.

Vi a felicidade e o alívio nos olhos de Juliet, e nem ousei me colocar no lugar dela. Certamente não conseguiria entender o quão feliz ela estava por ter a filha de volta, depois de meses acreditando que nunca teria essa espécie de amor.

Hermione chorava e tentava falar ao mesmo tempo. Saudade de ouvir a voz dela...

- Eu senti tanta falta de vocês! Todos os dias, pensava que nunca mais ia ver vocês de novo...

- Estamos aqui, meu amor. É real, nós voltamos e lembramos de cada pedacinho da sua vida. De verdade, agora estamos juntos outra vez! – disse Juliet, chorando tanto quanto. Ela tentava secar as lágrimas de Mione, que me olhava como se estivesse ansiosa. Talvez fosse a hora de falar alguma coisa. Não que a minha garganta quisesse ajudar.

- Filha, eu amo você! Queria ter uma coisa mais bonita pra dizer, mas é o mais sincero que posso ser... Tive medo, queria protegê-la quando você disse que ia para a guerra, não consegui e me senti frustrado quando me dei conta que você além de tudo, tentou nos guardar em segurança. Sei que se tivesse acontecido algo de ruim a você, ainda íamos sentir. Porque no fundo, no fundo, sempre sentimos que faltava uma parte muito importante da nossa vida.

Juliet me olhou como se nunca tivesse me visto. Porém, entendi. Talvez nunca falei tanto sobre meus sentimentos como nos últimos tempos.

- Nós somos seus pais. Mesmo sendo uma ótima bruxa, querida, feitiço nenhum apagaria você dos nossos corações. Sempre sonhava com alguém indo embora. Tinha uma angústia profunda, e não sabia o porquê. Agora sei que era você – complementou Juliet. Minha esposa realmente entendia o que eu sentia, e o dizia melhor do que eu.

Assim, nos abraçamos novamente, e se não fosse o guarda nos cutucar, era capaz de me esquecer por mais tempo sobre onde estávamos.

- Vocês já podem ir – disse, com uma cara inconfundível de desconfiança.

- Obrigado. Já tinha até me esquecido disso! – acrescentei, divertido e disfarçando as lágrimas o quanto podia. Embora apostaria que estava vermelho e inchado como um pimentão.

- Vamos para casa. E antes, soltar o pobre Ronald – disse Juliet.

- Pobre mesmo. Consegue ser acusado de ser despudorado com aquela cara de quem nunca...

- Pai! Não fale assim, por favor. Ele nunca seria desrespeitoso comigo! E também não é tão bobo quanto você pensa. Quem dera.

Ela se lembrou de alguma coisa. E me considerei sortudo de não ter capacidade de saber o que foi. De qualquer forma, eram declarações que me tranqüilizavam.

Quando chegamos, a primeira frase que ouvi foi:

- Até que enfim! Tava super preocupado... – disse o Weasley.

- E devia estar, se eles desistirem de você, vai continuar aqui – retrucou o delegado. – Sr. E Sra. Wilkins, esse moleque praticamente mora dentro da delegacia. Não sei se quero mais me livrar dele ou encarcerá-lo de uma vez.

- Acho melhor se livrar dele. Afinal, nunca se sabe quando algum bandido de verdade vai surgir e ocupar o tempo de vocês. Queremos de verdade levá-lo para casa conosco. Como é amigo da filha de nossos amigos, não podemos deixá-lo só. Imagine se os pais dele o descobrem preso! Prometemos cuidar dele, não é justo.

Era quase a cara do gato de botas do Shrek. Juliet estava determinada a tirar nossa filha e o Ronald Weasley de lá, e isso me deixava muito admirado. Embora essa natureza forte dela às vezes me rendesse uns tapas.

- Então está resolvido. Sumam os dois da minha frente. Estão liberados. Sorte de vocês terem os Wilkins.

- Você nem imagina o quanto – disse minha filha, e mal acreditei que ela queria me fazer chorar de novo. Isso definitivamente era uma injustiça.

Quando chegamos em casa, Hermione nos forçou a esquecermos as perguntas sobre como ela estava. Como se fosse possível! Juliet a encheu de comida, e finalmente tínhamos fome também – a comida do hospital não era péssima, mas quem pensava em comer naquela tensão e ansiedade?

Depois, ela queria discutir sobre o futuro. A decisão não estava tomada. Muitos argumentos passaram como fogos de artifício, mas a pólvora de fato era a mentira. Teríamos de mentir de qualquer jeito.

Enquanto exaustivamente as duas montavam planos para analisar, eu e Ronald ficávamos quietos em um canto da sala, pensando em silêncio. Até que me veio à mente um detalhe que me parecia mais importante.

- Desculpe interromper vocês duas. Filha, preciso conversar com sua mãe.

- Mas estamos falando sobre a mudança... – disse Hermione, desapontada.

- Querida, não é sobre isso.

- Você não estava prestando atenção em nada, não é? – replicou, e notei o quanto o cansaço dos dias presa ficou nítido com a decepção dela.

Era tolice mandá-la dormir. Primeiro porque daria trabalho convencê-la, segundo por saber que ela não conseguiria, com a mente a mil como aparentava estar.

- Ok, você tem razão. Mas preciso falar sobre outra coisa. – era besteira não querer envolvê-la, ela devia ter algo a ver com aquilo... – Me ajude, filha!

- Como? O que foi?

- O feitiço de memória. Quando o retirou de nós, todas as memórias antigas voltaram, independente do que nos mandou fazer. Certo?

- Sim.

- Não queria voltar ao assunto, mas me lembrei de algo...

- Era para voltar toda a sua memória, papai. As duas. A que tinham antes do feitiço, e a depois dele. Você ainda está confuso? – ela ficou mais decepcionada ainda, e eu não sabia como dizer aquilo sem ser desagradável, e ficar envergonhado diante da minha filha.

- Tem alguma possibilidade de você ter escutado uma conversa minha antes de modificar nossa memória?

Ela enrubesceu. Juliet nos olhava alarmada, certamente nada compreendia. Nem olhei para o Weasley, porque ele teria motivo para me perturbar o resto da vida depois de saber meus podres.

- Pai, aonde você quer chegar?

- Você ouviu uma conversa minha com o Lucas? – ela passou a mirar o chão. – Por favor, querida, isso é importante para mim.

- Por quê? – ela quase sussurrou, e eu não sabia o que ela sentia. Talvez, nós dois sentíssemos vergonha imensa daquele diálogo enrolado. Eu só não queria estar enganado, e virar um canalha para ela!

- Eu contei para ele uma atitude minha. Mas naquele dia, não pude explicar direito o que realmente aconteceu. Não vou criticar você, mas você nos ouviu?

- Ouvi. Não me orgulho disso. Só que você disse que traiu a mamãe. Eu não podia ignorar!

- Você mandou eu me lembrar que traí sua mãe?

- Francamente, pai! Era um fato! Só reforcei para você sentir mais remorso e não fazer isso outra vez, não abandoná-la, eu não queria perder vocês dois se pudesse vê-los de novo...

- Você criou uma lembrança, Mione. Eu não traí sua mãe de verdade.

Juliet afundou mais no sofá, e segurava nele como se fosse cair. Hermione não saía do lugar, então corri para Juliet, que levantou uma mão sinalizando para que eu me detivesse onde estava.

- Mas você disse que traiu para o Lucas... – sussurrou Mione.

- Porque era nisso que eu acreditava, Hermione! Mas nada aconteceu entre mim e a tal mulher. O que me lembrei sobre traição era o que eu tinha feito, junto aos sonhos perturbadores que tive depois da viagem, com remorso.

Busquei os olhos de Juliet, queria que acreditasse em mim. Que visse sinceridade nas minhas palavras.

- Pai, me desculpe, mas você disse claramente que traiu.

- Traição para mim, minha filha, seria até algo pequeno, como um gesto obsceno sem conseqüência. – quase murmurei a frase, se pudesse me jogaria em um poço fundo ao ter que explicar meus conflitos internos para minha filha! – De fato, pedi para que a mulher fosse ao meu quarto. Mas quando ela chegou, vi que estava cometendo um erro e a mandei ir embora. O simples fato de tê-la chamado, a intenção, me devastou. Sabia que sua mãe não me perdoaria do mesmo jeito...

- Você se lembra disso desta maneira, pai?

- Sim. Com detalhes. E como disse, sonhava com isso de formas horríveis, com um absurdo sentimento de culpa, de que era um canalha...

- Sua culpa era tão grande que quando mandei que não se separasse da mamãe porque já havia errado com ela, consegui juntar sua lembrança com seus sonhos e a minha impressão dos acontecimentos facilmente! Agora sou eu quem pede perdão, pai! Vocês quase se separaram e a culpa foi minha...

Tencionei falar, porém o silêncio se instaurou. Quando ele invadiu a sala inteira, e me senti sufocado com aquele constrangimento e falta de uma sentença para mim, alguém tomou as rédeas da situação.

- Você fez o que achou certo, querida – disse Juliet. – Quis me defender, proteger nosso casamento. E agora, tudo está voltando aos eixos graças a você. Nós precisamos agradecer o seu amor por nós, por ter encontrado uma forma de nos proteger de morrer na guerra que enfrentava. E vê-la com esse remorso vai me deixar arrasada. Tudo o que fez foi por nosso bem, sendo que nós devíamos resguardá-la, e não o contrário. Escute bem, – Juliet foi até Hermione, e levantou o rosto de nossa menina à altura de seus olhos. – agora você vai dar um abraço nos seus pais, pois agora sim você salvou nosso casamento de vez e voltou para nossas vidas, e depois vai para o quarto de hóspedes dormir. Aliás, vocês dois. Você e Rony precisam descansar. Por favor, tire essa culpa do seu coração. Se a ajuda, ela não faz sentido algum.

Ela fez sinal para mim, e abraçamos nossa filha. Obviamente, estávamos chorando, todos. Mal podia acreditar naquele instante que nunca julguei viver meses antes. E a partir daquilo, soube o que fazer. Creio que Juliet também. Nunca serei capaz de esquecer como ela me olhou enquanto nos deixávamos naquele abraço, a cumplicidade e a confiança restauradas. Era como poder dizer de novo que a amava e saber que ela acreditaria em mim, sem dúvidas.

Eu amo aquelas duas. E sim, precisava sentir isso em máxima intensidade, mais até do que tomar uma decisão.

Passado o máximo da emoção, resolvi fazer o que minha mulher sugeriu e apoiar a iniciativa de fazer os dois descansarem. Aproveitei a oportunidade para conversar um pouco a sós com o rapaz.

- Weasley, eu queria fazer umas perguntas...

- Não estamos namorando. Ela me fez prometer que não faríamos isso até encontrá-los. E estou contando porque sei que sou idiota o bastante para ter demonstrado o quanto gosto da Hermione.

- Obrigado por ter vindo com ela, e ter cuidado dela quando não pudemos. Acredite, somos muito gratos a você. E ao Harry também, porque sei que estiveram juntos na guerra os três, pode dizer isso para ele também quando encontrá-lo?

Ia sim me jogar da janela se ele dissesse que Harry havia morrido.

- Direi.

- Mas o mérito de nos encontrar e fazer nossa família se unir de novo é apenas seu. Gostaria que soubesse isso de mim. Se é que entende.

- Entendo. Desde que Harry começou a namorar minha irmã, Ginny, é impossível não entender o desespero de um pai com sua filha.

A revolta dele me divertiu. Ele parecia me entender.

- Então, nada de gracinhas com ela até tudo ser oficial?

- Claro!

- Não precisa ter pavor de mim. Mas medo seria bom.

- Nem precisava falar...

Rimos, ele um pouco nervoso no riso, e o aconselhei a descansar no quarto de hóspedes. Sabia que Juliet colocaria nossa filha no nosso quarto, confortável na cama de casal. E longe dele.

Repousamos e dormimos demais no hospital. Tínhamos muito a resolver naquele instante, sozinhos. Sentamos no sofá, e nos encaramos por um longo tempo, como dois namorados perdidos e apaixonados.

- Phil?

- Oi.

- Você promete que...

- Nunca mais vou sequer pensar em outra mulher com aquela intenção, prometo!

- Não, seu tonto. Promete que vai mentir para Hermione se ela perguntar onde estávamos?

- Vamos aonde, por acaso?

- O quarto dos fundos. É o meu refúgio. Creio que já se esqueceu como é se refugiar em mim.

- Não, mas relembrar é viver!

- É. Temos a noite inteira para relembrar o que quisermos. Qualquer coisa, estávamos conversando.

- É, as crianças são impressionáveis.

- São. O que você disse a ele quando o chamou?

- Eu o agradeci por tudo.

- Agora sim você merece uma grande recompensa. Por ser um pai maravilhoso, e um marido fiel. Parcialmente, mas...

Fiz uma cara de cachorro abandonado, e ela riu muito de mim. Aproveitei para pegá-la no colo, pois sei que fica totalmente indefesa e mole quando ri, e a levei para a edícula.

O lugar não era pequeno para nós dois, mas se alguém abrisse a porta, coitado do jardim. Iríamos destruí-lo com um prazer até sádico.

Apesar da noite inteira de sexo, conversas e carícias de namorados inocentes – ainda o conseguíamos, com certeza – somente a queria em meus braços, deitada sobre mim, de forma que pudesse afagar seus cabelos, beijá-la e ter a segurança de não perdê-la novamente. Foi a melhor noite mal dormida da minha vida. As olheiras valeram a pena. E a mentira não deve ter convencido ninguém no café da manhã.

* * *

"_Viemos para a Austrália depois de sofrermos um grave acidente de carro, onde acabamos ambos com amnésia. Os médicos nos deram esperança de recuperar a memória, porém achamos melhor reconstruirmos nossas vidas em vez de olharmos para as pessoas que nos amavam sem saber quem elas eram, o que representavam antes. _

_Isto ocorreu enquanto nossa filha, Hermione, estava em um colégio interno. Ela não teve retorno das cartas que nos enviou neste período e passou a nos procurar. Quando a encontramos, a forte emoção nos fez ter um colapso nervoso. Ela disse que nos machucamos na queda, para ajudar. Coincidência ou não, recuperamos a memória completamente, e agora podemos finalmente voltar à Londres como uma família._

_Desculpem, mas foi mais fácil para nós criar uma vida nova, e até identidades novas. Não fizemos isso com o intuito de enganar alguém. Afinal, não tínhamos expectativas sobre entender quem éramos de fato._

_Somos Phillip e Juliet Granger. __Dentistas, embora tenhamos outros talentos que somente agora conseguimos explorar. Espero que todos, especialmente Thomas e Sienna, consigam nos perdoar por tudo um dia. _

_Queríamos explicar e fazer dois convites: se sentirem que devem, vão até o aeroporto, hoje às 19 horas, se despedirem de nós. Caso precisem de mais tempo, e para os que pretendem vir: nossa casa estará sempre aberta para todos, de coração. Nosso endereço segue em anexo. _

_Afetuosamente,_

_Wendell e Mônica Wilkins, que foi como vocês nos aceitaram e gostaram de nós francamente."_

Vi Juliet escrevendo a carta conforme havíamos discutido por dois exaustivos dias em casa. Evitando todos dando as mais variadas desculpas enquanto nos decidíamos. E sim, o Weasley ajudou muito nas idéias, ficou em casa e não precisou levar uma surra.

Aquela carta era a menor mentira que conseguíamos inventar. Porém, o nosso medo era que ninguém nos perdoasse e viesse ao nosso encontro. E confesso que se faltasse Thomas, por mim era como se pessoa alguma estivesse ali, por mais que tivesse afeto pelos demais.

Recordando-me da carta, voltei ao que interessava: o saguão lotado de gente. Hermione estava apreensiva por nós dois, dando as mãos para aquele ruivo sem vergonha. Podia me aliviar de uma cena dessa ao menos naquele momento, mas acho que o nervoso dela era grande demais, e procurei entender. Juliet encostou sua cabeça em meu peito, e se comprimia cada vez mais em mim enquanto o tempo passava.

Afagava os cabelos dela e tentava passar alguma confiança, contudo também estava sem chão. Entregamos as cartas logo ao amanhecer na casa de Thomas, Virgínia (por mais que Juliet tenha protestado isso com o olhar) e Sienna. Desfizemos os vínculos profissionais na surdina. O vôo era para as 19h30min. E faltava meia hora.

- Eles...

- ...não virão mais. Melhor esperarmos em outro lugar – eu disse, triste.

- Olhe para frente, meu amor. Olhe.

A rouquidão dela me assustou de início, porém o que ela insistia para eu ver era mais surpreendente. Amèlie, Linda, Thomas, Virgínia, Sienna, Gary e Tim. Andei automaticamente até eles, porque mal sentia meu corpo ou que fazia tamanha era a felicidade...

- Podiam ter contado na nossa cara, ia ser muito mais emocionante! – disse Sienna, logo abraçando Juliet, que não parava de chorar em seus ombros.

- Viemos mais tarde de propósito. Sabíamos que o vôo sairia meia hora mais tarde, e Virgínia estava viajando. Voltou não faz muito tempo, quase que vocês se esbarram aqui, caso tivessem chegado de tarde – disse Linda para mim, fazendo uma careta típica quando disse o nome da suposta rival. – Não importa minha briga com ela, nem nada. Nunca vou poder agradecer o suficiente tudo o que fez pelo meu filho.

- E o que eu fiz de mais?

- Devolveu o sorriso mais sincero e o entusiamo pela vida que ele tinha antes. O que eu via sempre por conta do pai dele. Obrigada, de verdade.

- Vocês vão continuar falando de mim como se eu não tivesse aqui, é?

Thomas continuava abelhudo como sempre. Consegui abraçá-lo e erguê-lo, embora fosse pesado. Era como um filho para mim, e seria para o resto da vida. Quando finalmente nos separamos, eu disse:

- Você vai me visitar?

O olhar daquela criança me intrigou. Era como se toda a alegria tivesse se esvaído.

- Você tem sua filha de volta. Não precisa mais de mim.

Cada palavra me atravessou como uma espada. E devagar. Para Juliet, poderia ser uma substituição, uma vez que ela se frustrava por não ser mãe. Porém, conheci o garoto primeiro, aprendi a gostar dele sozinho e não buscava alguém para preencher o vazio que um filho causava. Tive um amigo, e mais para a frente, veio um sentimento mais forte, filial. Como ele ignorava isso? Minhas demonstrações são confusas?

Fiquei tão estupefato que a resposta morreu em mim. Amèlie me abraçou, e me aqueceu o coração ver uma mulher tão firme, disposta a viver ainda por muito tempo. Minha fiel secretária e amiga.

Virgínia me abraçou de súbito quando a avó de Thomas se afastou. Quando consegui entender o que acontecia, vi Juliet conversando com Linda. Fazia todo o sentido, ela teria de ser rápida.

- Eu que preciso pedir desculpas. Mas tenha a certeza, sempre gostei muito de você.

- Fique tranquila. Já as aceitei. Também gosto muito de você, Virgínia. De verdade. Sinto...

- Não sinta – ela se separou de mim, e pelo menos não estava chorando. – Não era para ser.

Sorri e concordei meneando a cabeça para frente. Ela logo desapareceu de vista quando Sienna se aproximou, com Gary e seu filho.

- Vamos, querida – Gary disse, e nada entendi. – Você deve isso.

Com um tanto de má vontade, disse:

- Desculpe por ter desconfiado de você com a Hermione. Mas homem tem crise de meia idade, e você não seria o primeiro idiota a pegar uma garotinha – comecei a me irritar, e então ela mudou totalmente o tom e o assunto. – Bom, Mônica já me contou que você não a traiu, e fico feliz por vocês. Só se lembre de tudo que passou aqui e não volte a ser um porco machista!

- Quanto a isso, fique em paz. Mesmo com esforço descomunal, não conseguiria ser o mesmo de antes.

E eu não queria. Com absoluta certeza.

Antes de pegarmos o vôo, corri atrás de Thomas e falei, um pouco desesperado:

- Hermione é minha filha, e você também. Já devia saber disso, rapaz!

Equivalia a um "eu te amo". Ou ao menos, era a intenção. Quase perdemos o avião, mas o abracei de novo e senti que ele acreditou em mim. Bastava intenções, eu devia dizer o que queria...

- Eu amo você, Thomas. Não se esqueça disso, por favor, nem duvide.

- Eu também, doutor. Me visita também, tá?

Concordei com a cabeça, já não tendo condições de falar sem me derrubar. Outra vez. Então, correndo, alcancei minha família (é, pode incluir o Weasley, não tenho mais saída a esse respeito) antes que perdêssemos o vôo.

A visão de minha filha inocente sentar-se com aquele rapagão ruivo me deixava inquieto. De repente, Juliet retrocedeu os passos e sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione.

Minha mulher é um gênio. Logo, o Weasley veio se sentar comigo.

- Quantas horas faltam para chegar lá, Sr. Granger?

- Tempo o bastante para nos conhecermos profundamente, moleque enferrujado.

Sentia-me pleno, minha família estava completa. E haja paciência com os novos membros dela!


	10. Epílogo

"_Caros doutores,_

_Sim, o 'caros' foi uma piada, li Holmes demais nesta semana. Irei para o casamento da Hermione, e espero que não se importem de ser a segunda vez que me hospedo na casa de vocês em menos de seis meses._

_Caramba, ela já havia me contado que era bruxa antes mesmo de vocês saberem isso de novo! Claro que não vou me assustar com nada. Acho muito interessante, estou muito ansioso para ir!_

_Entendo a situação e só sabem que Mione quis uma cerimônia íntima. Sienna não gostou de não ser convidada, sinto muito dizer. Mas Juliet se vira com ela, certo? E vamos concordar, Hermione passou noites na cadeia por causa da Sienna, no mínimo ela devia se tocar. Sei que não é esse o motivo, mas acho que vocês me entenderam._

_Mamãe deu um tempo nas viagens, mas não fez torcida contra para eu ir aí antes das férias. Aliás, ela continua se tratando e sendo bem mais feliz do que antes. Sobre a pergunta do namorado, Juliet, ainda bem que pelo menos até agora não encontrei nenhum homem estranho dentro de casa. E sim, vamos conversar melhor sobre isso quando eu chegar, já estou preparado para o sermão! Que nada, sei que você quer meu bem. Mas que ia ser esquisito ter padrasto e ver minha mãe namorar, ia._

_Minha vó tá mandando um beijo. Ela não pergunta, mas percebeu que escondo alguma coisa. Ela fez um jardim, em vez de voltar a trabalhar. Apesar de que ela ajuda bastante na igreja, e isso a deixa bem mais satisfeita do que se jogar no sofá o dia todo. Também ia achar um saco, no lugar dela._

_Ainda não entendi umas partes de matemática. Estou esperando aulas grátis antes de voltar de viagem para as provas finais! E várias partidas de xadrez também._

_Já abusei demais da paciência de vocês, mamãe disse que era só mandar telegrama dizendo sim. Ou um e-mail. Mas prefiro escrever. Assim, não tem perigo de ninguém ver além de vocês. E concordo com Hermione, é muito mais pessoal. Acho que ela contou, mas ainda trocamos cartas de vez em quando. Na fila da inteligência, sei lá quantas vezes ela passou! _

_Virei afilhado de vocês, é? Gostei! Meu padrinho sumiu faz tanto tempo, e minha madrinha morreu. Então achei muito legal. Todos aqui ficaram muito felizes também._

_Até daqui uma semana! Ligo para dizer qual será o vôo, horário e blá blá._

_Abraços,_

_Thomas._

_PS: Tia Gi me mandou dizer que está namorando sério. Não entendi, mas o recado é só esse."_

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Foi uma fic que adorei escrever! Demorei a terminá-la, mas sei que foi uma idéia bem original, como gosto, e sensível. Quero agradecer imensamente a Kakazinha, pois sem ela a fic não teria começado, nem sido consertada, muito menos terminado bem! É minha alfa-beta que não dispenso, porque é sempre sincera, e me anima a continuar escrevendo! Obrigada por tudo! Mais do que uma grande amiga, ela é a maior responsável por esta fic existir. Também agradeço ao Renato por todo o incentivo, por toda semana me pentelhar e perguntar se escrevi mais, por ser meu amigo querido, gostar tanto dos meus escritos e expressar isso constantemente. ^^ Bitriz, Kelly, Murilo, Mel, Ily, Lucy e todas as pessoas que adicionaram a fic aos favoritos mesmo sem ter comentado, muito obrigada pela paciência e por acompanharem a fic! Sei que era um tema diferente, mas vocês todos acreditaram que podia dar certo. Agradeceria se, quem lesse, comentasse o último capítulo! =D Beijos! ^^


End file.
